Around the World: An Unexected Journey
by Stryker512
Summary: After the events of the Shadow Legion Saga, life has returned to normal. However, the life of Justin is about to change forever as he meets a woman he can only dream of, and gets caught up in her mission, with the Pasadena crew caught up in the mix. Contains OC's, only in Ace Combat because the character Kei Nagase is very similar to Kei Nagase from AC5
1. Characters

Around the World: An Unexpected Journey

_This story takes place a few months after alteration of the timeline seen in the Protons. I own none of the characters except those I created. Copyright belongs to their owners._

**Background: **After the Protons altered the timeline to prevent infinite war, Justin is now a normal person with normal problems. Meanwhile, in Japan, a great discovery has been discovered, artifacts from feudal times, which include documents that shed new light on the shinobi, as well as treasures that belong to the emperors of the feudal ages. Unfortunately, a recently formed but dangerous group of Yakuza has stolen a few of these treasures to a very arrogant, but very rich American business man named Jack Reynolds. A young, but very talented 2nd Lieutenant of the Japanese Self-Defense Force named Kei Nagase volunteers to reclaim the stolen artifacts and return them to Japan. She follows several leads, ultimately making her way to the United States, more specifically Pasadena, California. Living there are Sheldon Cooper and his friends, who have been given a special assignment to work on or improve certain technologies. Unbeknownst for these three groups, events will bring them together and on a wild and action filled race around the world, stepping into the shoes of the character Phileas Fogg.

**Characters:**

Justin Durante: A friendly, bright, mature, curious, if somewhat inexperienced, 21 year old man, Justin is a normal person with a normal life. Despite a plane crash nearly taking the life of his parents and his own, he has moved on, and is now a simple clerk, handling records and files. However, there is a part of him that wants more than what he currently has, no doubt caused by his survival from said crash. Unbeknownst to him, he will be swept up in the adventures of a certain Caltech theoretical physicist, taken on a world tour he can only dream of, and meet a young Japanese woman that will change his life forever.

Kei Nagase: A smart, confident, lively, tough, but kind, outgoing, and caring 21 year old woman, Kei Nagase was born to a typical Japanese family, and grew up in Osaka, Japan. She has a large array of skills, and has been to several countries, along with being a member of the Japanese Self-Defense Force. When she volunteered to recover stolen artifacts that held great value to Japan's history and culture, she had no idea that her simple assignment will become infinitely more complicated, and fun, especially when she meets a young American man who will change her life in ways she could not realize.

**Big Bang Theory:**

Sheldon Cooper: A brainy Caltech theoretical physicist, Sheldon is a little too intellectual for his own good. With a strict adherence to routine, an understanding of sarcasm and irony, and a very vocal admiration of his intellect, Sheldon is frequently at odds with his own friends. While intelligent, Sheldon is inept in social interaction. A big fan of Star Trek, Sheldon molds himself somewhat to the character Spock's image.

Leonard Hofstader: An experimental physicist, Leonard, while a geek, is the least socially awkward of the group, Penny. While the main love interest of Penny, their relationship has been very rocky, and Leonard is shy around women. Knowing Sheldon the best, Leonard is often the mediator for him.

Howard Wolowitz: The only person in his group of friends without a doctor's degree, Howard is a Aerospace engineer. Living with his overbearing mother, Howard also knows many languages, real and fictional. Once a self-proclaim ladies man, Howard's outrageous pick-up lines have been called disgusting by Penny. However, his relationship with Bernadette has made him shed his ladies man personality.

Rajesh Kootrappali: A shy astrophysicist, Raj has a hard time approaching women, even after overcoming his selective mutism. While despising Indian food, Raj fully believes in Hinduism and reincarnation. Raj can't handle stress well, and is known for using the word 'dude'.

Penny: A waitress and aspiring actress, Penny is not as smart as Leonard or Sheldon, she has a lot more common sense, and very knowledgeable about pop culture. She also has her own form of geekiness. While kind and outgoing, Penny has a bad temper, which scares most of her friends.

Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz: A waitress and co-worker of Penny, Bernadette is the wife of Howard. Having recently earned a PhD in microbiology, Bernadette is smart, but girly. She can handle Sheldon's quirks more easily than the others.

Amy Folwer: A neurobiologist, Amy is as intelligent as Sheldon, but is more grounded in reality. While Sheldon and Amy don't see themselves as a couple, they do care for each other. This is due to the two of them having many similarities, but also several distinct differences.

Stuart Bloom: The owner of the comic book store that Sheldon and the others often visit, Stuart has recently been considered a part of their group. He has an encyclopedic knowledge of comic books, but has a hard time socializing with women. However, he is a talented artist, and has made drawings that even impress Sheldon.

Lucy: A young woman that Raj met during a St. Valentine's Day party, Lucy is a web designer for proms, and has actually created some impressive websites. She has as many social problems as Raj, but the two found out they did have a lot in common. Despite her social problems, she is a fast thinker, and is quiet intelligent.

**Villains:**

Jack Reynolds: A very ambitious and cocky business man, Reynolds claims to be a genius, but in reality spends a lot of money to hire top engineers to create his devices. He is also very arrogant, believing he can handle anyone and anything, but really can't. His technology has been known for being knock offs of those made by other companies.

Akito Fujima: A ruthless and cunning Yakuza boss, Akito Fujima was a former member of the Japanese Self-Defense Force before he was dishonorably discharge for his dealing with the Yakuza. He quickly went up in the ranks, forming his own group, the Black Sasori. He intends to make him and his group the leading Yakuza group in Japan, and will do anything to reach that goal.


	2. Prologue

Around the World: An Unexpected Journey

_This story takes place a few months after alteration of the timeline seen in the Protons. I own none of the characters except those I created. Copyright belongs to their owners._

**Background: **After the Protons altered the timeline to prevent infinite war, Justin is now a normal person with normal problems. Meanwhile, in Japan, a great discovery has been discovered, artifacts from feudal times, which include documents that shed new light on the shinobi, as well as treasures that belong to the emperors of the feudal ages. Unfortunately, a recently formed but dangerous group of Yakuza has stolen a few of these treasures to a very arrogant, but very rich American business man named Jack Reynolds. A young, but very talented 2nd Lieutenant of the Japanese Self-Defense Force named Kei Nagase volunteers to reclaim the stolen artifacts and return them to Japan. She follows several leads, ultimately making her way to the United States, more specifically Pasadena, California. Living there are Sheldon Cooper and his friends, who have been given a special assignment to work on or improve certain technologies. Unbeknownst for these three groups, events will bring them together and on a wild and action filled race around the world, stepping into the shoes of the character Phileas Fogg.

**Prologue: Zero Hour: Pasadena, California and Titusville, Florida: Two Worlds Far Apart**

(We come upon a view of Earth in space, with the continent of North America facing us. We then start to move in on Earth, heading straight for the south east coast of the United States. As we get closer, we see that we are heading towards Central Florida, and finally the city of Titusville. We soon stop at a lone pigeon, who is feeding on some seeds on top of a building. The pigeon soon flies off, and we see that it's a sunny day, without a single cloud in the sky; a lone feather leaves the wings of the pigeon. Caught by the wind, the feather glides for several minutes before landing on a cell-phone. A lone hand picks up the feather and holds it up to the face of a young man, no more than 21 years old. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. We see a faint smile form on his face. His name is Justin Durante. He then sets the feather down on the bench he was on and boards a bus. A few minutes later, he gets off the bus and enters a building. He then enters his apartment, and after taking off his shoes, he goes onto his computer. When it turns on, Justin turns on a webcam, and speaks.)

Justin: I'm back.

(Several images appear on the screen, three men and four women. They were around Justin's age, and they all knew each other. One of the women, who had brown hair and eyes, like Justin, speaks. She is Olivia Courtney, his closest friend)

Olivia: How was your last day of work for this particular company?

Justin: The usual, Olivia, records and papers.

Olivia: Now you're looking for a new job?

Justin: Yeah.

Olivia: You do know that jumping between jobs is not exactly a good thing.

Justin: I know, but with the world these days, clerks are in low demand.

(The second woman, with black hair and brown eyes, Elizabeth Armstrong, speaks)

Elizabeth: Still happy to not work for a couple of months?

Justin (sighs): Yeah.

(The first man, Bjorn Payne, who had light blue eyes and light brown hair, speaks)

Bjorn: Don't have any plans again?

Justin: Yeah.

(The second man, Barry Frey, who had grey eyes, light brown hair, and wore glasses, speaks)

Barry: We thought that after that plane crash, you might go out and see the world.

Justin: A part of me does, but I've never really been away from home. I'm not sure if I can handle it.

(The third man, Jacob Simpson, with black hair and brown eyes, speaks)

Jacob: You know you can't spend the rest of your life here.

Justin: I know, but I'm still getting used to living on my own, still adjusting to not being in talking distance of my parents.

(The third woman, Abbagail Simpson, Jacob's sister, when can be seen because she also has black hair and brown eyes like Jacob, plus, she is in the same screen as Jacob, speaks)

Abbagail: It isn't easy, but you'll get used to it.

Justin: Perhaps you're right, so what's new?

(The fourth woman, Kareena Dahl, with light brown hair and blue eyes, speaks. There is also a fourth man with her, her brother Conrad, who had dark brown hair and brown eyes.)

Kareena: Anyone heard about what's going on in Califorina?

(The others shake their heads 'no')

Conrad: The Norton Simon Museum is opening a new exhibit, dedicated to Japanese art.

(The others start saying small things, like "wow" and "cool")

Elizabeth: When does it open?

Kareena: Today.

Justin: I bet a lot more people are going to be coming to the Norton Simon Museum very soon. This is quite a surprise.

(We suddenly hear police sirens and alarms, we then realize we had cut to the very museum that Justin and his friends were talking about. Police officers are running into the building. Suddenly, a figure smashes a window on the ground floor with a chair, and jumps out. We now see that it's a 21 year old Japanese woman, with short, black, silky hair, fair skin, and dark brown eyes. She was known by her family as Kei Nagase, and she was the spitting image of her namesake from Ace Combat 5. We can see that she has a black backpack on her, holding something. She looks behind her and takes off, with Pasadena police hot on her heels. She quickly hits the alleyways, using the maze like passage ways to lose the pursing officers, heading into a clothing store to change clothes, and then waiting for the police to leave the general area before exiting the store. She then makes her way to a place she thinks will be out of the search area of the police, but sees a small group of officers, searching for her, heading her way. She uses a tree branch, looking at it so the officers won't see her face. They pass by her without even noticing. As she starts to walk again, one officer, who was lagging behind the others, bumps into her.)

Pasadena Police Officer: Sorry, miss. (Runs off)

(Kei quickly starts to move, for the officer soon stops and heads back, only to find her gone. He looks around, but doesn't see her. He then runs off to find the others. We move up to the tree that Kei was standing near moments ago, and find her **in** the tree, looking down on the leaving officer. She then hears voices, and realizes that she over looking some sort of testing track. We see nine people, five men, four women, talking to a tenth that they are strapping into a fuel-cell test car that looked ready for the race track. The tall and thin man that looked like a geek, wearing a vintage t-shirt with a logo of the Flash, and wasn't ashamed of it was Sheldon Cooper. The second man who wore glasses, a neutral colored jacket over a physics themed t-shirt was Leonard Hofstadter. The man with the bowl hair cut and wearing a loud 1960's era outfit with a matching color scheme was Howard Wolowitz. The man of Indian descent wearing a combination a shirt, sweater vest, and windbreaker was Rajesh Kootrappali, better known as Raj. The young woman with blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a shirt and pants, standing near Leonard, was Penny. The young blonde woman standing near Howard and wearing glasses was Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz, Howard's wife. The woman standing near Sheldon, wearing glasses as well and seemed to be a lot him was Amy Folwer. The man looking at the vehicle with the eye of an artist was Stuart Bloom. Finally, the woman standing near Raj, working on a computer was Lucy. Sheldon is currently speaking.)

Sheldon: Today, we shall accomplish was previously deemed impossible, (to the man in the test car) and you are fortunate enough to be a major part of it.

Driver: Is it safe?

Howard: We'll make history, or die trying.

Driver: DIE?!

Raj: Dude, this is exciting!

Driver: No, I refuse to be catapulted, electrocuted, blasted, and have my body disrupted any longer.

Leonard: What?

Driver: I quit! (walks off) Those nine are crazy.

Sheldon: I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested!

Howard: The blasting was not our fault; you refused to hide behind the blast screen.

(Kei notices the same group of officers that passed by her were coming back, and starts to climb higher into the tree.)

Stuart: Now who are we going find that will help us?

Penny: No one look at me, I'm a waiter and an aspiring actress, not a recruitment agent.

(The branch Kei is on snaps, causing her to fall to the ground right in front of Sheldon and the others.)

Kei (her voice was soft but firm, with a noticeable Japanese accent, identical to Kei Nagase's from Ace Combat 5): I'm your new assistant.

Leonard: Caltech certainly has an impeccable sense of timing.

Sheldon: But Caltech also knows, as in the fifth paragraph of the Technology Evaluation Initiative, that we only accept fellow Caltech colleges for tests.

Kei: Sometimes you got go with what you have.

Lucy: She does have a point.

Bernadette: And she looks like she can drive, Howard.

Howard: All right, (to Kei) are you willing challenge the limits of technology as we know it?

Kei (talking the helmet, her voice now professional): Ready.

Amy: Then let's get to work.

(The police officers look at Kei, whose back is turned to them and her head in the helmet. They don't notice her and walk off. A few minutes later, Kei is in the test car. Howard is going over last minute details)

Howard: And the right pedal controls the speed. (Notices a faulty light and corrects it, then close the door, retreating into a bunker.)

Kei: How do I stop this thing when I'm up to speed?

Leonard: Good luck.

(Kei starts to breath, and when she gets the thumbs up from Howard, she floors it. We see that the track is oval in shape and the turns banked, like a NASCAR track. She soon reaches 120 mph)

Sheldon: 120 MPH, the test car is stable, and the power flow is stable.

Howard (into the radio): We need more speed, miss.

(Kei starts to increase the speed, slowly moving up to 200 mph)

Leonard: 170 MPH, hang in there in my good friend.

(Kei realizes that something is wrong)

Kei: _Something's not right, as if the power system is not handling this stress._

(Kei's right, the power system is starting to behave erratically.)

Raj: 185 MPH

(The power system is starting spark and pulse, Kei starts to feel vibrations)

Kei: _This thing is starting to shake. Can this thing really hold together?_

Lenorard: 190 MPH.

(The test car starts to visibly vibrate)

Sheldon: 195 MPH

(The power system is pulsating out of control, just then; the test car hits 200 MPH)

Howard: We've done it!

(The power system starts spark wildly)

Penny: That's not going to be good.

(Suddenly the power system overloads, and the test car goes out of control, and flies off the track)

Sheldon: Fascinating.

Raj: Oh dear.

Howard: Let's move, let's move, let's MOVE!

(Kei struggles to keep the test car from crashing, avoiding other cars and people)

Kei: Look out!

(Sheldon stops a pedestrian)

Sheldon: Excuse me, have you seen a hydrogen powered car exactly 188.5 inches…

Kei: Over here!

Howard: Right, that's our test driver.

(The test car continues on it's out of control rampage, but it's loosing speed. Sheldon and others are in hot pursuit.)

Howard: Sorry, new test driver.

(The test car then heads towards an intersection and Kei realizes that she has a red light. Having hit the breaks multiple times but not succeeding, Kei slams on the breaks, and this time, they do their job. She stops just short of the intersection. As Kei gets out, people swarm the car, amazed by what they have seen. Sheldon and the others finally reach her.)

Sheldon: We have broken the hydrogen fuel cell speed record.

Howard: And destroyed the fuel cell, we need to reinforce the power system if we're going to do that again.

Kei: It was nice working with you.

Leonard: Wait, you manage to prevent a catastrophe, you did great. As our assistant, we can test all of the technology we have been given.

Kei: No way. (Hears police sirens) On second thought, I'll take the job.

Sheldon: Excellent, I can't wait to present our results to Caltech.


	3. Chapter 1

Around the World: An Unexpected Journey

**Chapter 1: Day 1: Pasadena, California and Titusville, Florida: The Bet**

(We come upon the Caltech building, where we see a large crowd of people look at a man on a podium. The man is Jack Reynolds, CEO of Reynolds Industries. His appearance was similar to Justin Hammer's from Iron Man 2. The crowd is clapping)

Reynolds: Thank you, thank you. (as the crowd quiets down) Now with a grant by both the Caltech University and Reynolds Industries to find new applications for fiber optic cables, Dr. Robert created this.

(Reynolds unveils a plastic cord that lights up. Some gasp, while others chuckle. When we cut back to Reynolds, we realize that we are now looking at a computer screen. It's Justin's computer, and Justin is watching the announcement unfold live with his friends)

Kareena: That would make a good toy.

Bryan: Or a neat Lightwhip prop.

(Reynolds then speaks)

Reynolds: Needless to say, but both Caltech and Reynolds Industries declared that Dr. Robert failed in his task and his contract was duly revoked.

(The crowd claps lightly, while Justin shakes his head)

Justin: Didn't even test it, and it looked functional as a light source.

(Suddenly a police officer walks up to the podium)

Officer: Excuse me; I have an important announcement to make.

Reynolds: Well don't stand there, what is the announcement?

(The officer walks up to the podium)

Officer: It is with great regret that the Pasadena Police Department announces that the Norton Simon Museum has been robbed.

(Everyone gasps)

Abbagail: WHAT?!

Elizabeth: Robbed?

(We cut to Jack Reynolds storming into his office, with his secretary and the officer who announced the robbery)

Reynolds: My stolen artifacts stolen, (to the officer) you bastard! You gave me every assurance that the Norton Simon Museum was impenetrable!

Officer: I said impregnable.

Reynolds: It's the same damn thing! I gave you one simple assignment and you drop the ball on me. (to his secretary) Jessie.

Jessie: Yes.

Reynolds: Please contact Akito Fujima. Tell him, no artifacts, no deal.

(A male voice is heard behind him, thick with a Japanese accent)

Male Voice: To forgo your obligations is dishonorable, Mr. Reynolds.

(We see three Yakuza members, two standing guard of a tall and well built Japanese man with black hair and cold, dark brown eyes, and a goatee. He was Akito Fujima.)

Jessie: How did the Yakuza get in here?!

Fujima: The artifacts were successfully delivered by us to the Norton Simon Museum. Whatever happens while it's in American hands…

Reynolds: Is absolutely your concern. Police Chief Sanchez, head of the Pasadena Police Department, please inform Mr. Fujima what other items were stolen from the Norton Simon Museum.

Sanchez (hand beside his sidearm): Nothing else.

Reynolds: Exactly. It appears your little turf war has spilled onto our shore. Until the artifacts are back in my possession, you and your group will receive no equipment from my company whatsoever. Sanchez.

(Fujima and his guards start to leave)

Fujima: My agents will retrieve the artifacts. And this time, don't let them slip through your fingers.

(Reynolds, angered by the comment, hurls a quill at Fujima, who catches it and throws it back. Reynolds and Jessie duck, but then realize that the quill was thrown at Reynolds portrait, land right in the head, and then they realize that Fujima also through a throwing knife as well, nailing the portrait squarely in the heart. Reynolds looks back and sees that Fujima and his guards are gone.)

Reynolds: You really think I'm just going to sit here, don't you. You don't know what you're dealing with, I'll get those artifacts back myself.

(We cut to the building at Sheldon and the others live in [well, just Sheldon, Leonard, and Penny; the others are there just for the week. They and Kei Nagase are walking up the stairs).

Penny: The laundry is done in the basement and we are on the fourth floor.

Leonard: And ever since we have been given that grant by Caltech, we've been really upgrading not only our apartment, but also the other apartments.

Kei: You nine are certainly busy.

(We then cut to inside room 4A, Sheldon is holding a bunch of papers, Howard is on the computer, Lenoard and Penny is prepping dinner, and the others are watching Transformers [the first live action film].)

Sheldon: This is the Sleepover Agreement, it's quite simple, you are to follow all instructions to the letter, and aid in all of our experiments.

(Sheldon hands the agreement to Kei.)

Kei (looking over the agreement): You're pretty precise and astute, Dr. Cooper.

Sheldon: An agreeable compliment.

Lucy (realizing that they forgot something): I'm sorry, what is your name, again.

(Kei is looking out the window and watching a police car drive by on patrol when Lucy asks this question. Kei then notices a DVD cover for the first Season of Star Trek: Enterprise, and gets an idea)

Kei: Hoshi Sato.

(The others look at her for a minute, a little confused, but they simply shrug.)

Bernadette: Please to meet you, Hoshi.

(Kei smiles and starts to look around, and then notices that Howard is working especially hard on a schematic of a plane.)

Howard: Oh, I see you have eyes on what could be our crowning achievement.

Kei: A new plane?

Howard: Not any plane, but a single seat plane that even the common man can afford. It will allow anyone to fly, even over oceans. This is going hand in hand with a restoration idea that can allow people to restore old aircraft, even as far back to the First World War.

Kei: Wow.

Howard: But it's still a long process.

(The next day, we are now in room 4B, where, Penny, Amy, Bernadette, and Lucy are fast asleep. Kei, however is awake, and is writing a letter)

Kei: Dear Mother and Father, I will find the fastest way back to Japan, and return what rightfully belongs to our country.

(Kei opens one of the backpack's two main compartments, and pulls out some things. We then realize that they are the artifacts that Fujima stole for Reynolds. They include 3 written documents, a piece of feudal Japanese armor and one item that was probably more valuable then all of them, a Japanese dragon figurine made out of the finest metals and gemstones. Kei then puts them back into the backpack when she hears knocking, and Sheldon's voice.)

Sheldon (knocks three times): Penny, (knocks three times) Penny, (knocks three times) Penny.

(Kei goes to the door and answers it)

Kei: She's asleep, but I'm up.

Sheldon: It is now 6:00 AM, we leave for the Caltech University soon.

Kei: We'll be ready by the time we have to leave.

(We then cut to Justin's apartment. He has just finished cooking up breakfast, and has turned on the news. The recent robbery of the Norton Simon Museum dominates the headlines. Seeing that nothing else will be on the TV, he turns it off and goes to his computer. After going through his usual sites, he then turns on the webcam.)

Justin: Any of you there?

(Olivia, Jacob, Elizabeth, Abbagail, Bryan, Kareena, Dwayne, and Bjorn show up on the screen)

Justin: Anyone up for some RTS role-playing?

Kareena: You're on.

Jacob: I call the Terran's from Star Craft

Justin: And I call Starfleet.

(We then cut to Kei, Sheldon and his friends as they drive to the Caltech University. When they arrive, they make their way to the Annenberg Center for Information Science and Technology, where the rest of the staff, several of the students, Jack Reynolds and some of his staff from Reynolds Industries are there as well. Kei moves to join the students, while Sheldon and his friends make their way the center of the group.)

Sheldon: Today, we are here to make a important announcement, a hydrogen fuel cell powered car, with some reinforcement of the power system, can exceed the 200mph speed barrier without losing control or falling apart.

Reynolds: Where is your authorization?

(Sheldon doesn't speak)

Reynolds: Wait a minute, that would mean that you and your friends are real scientists.

(He laughs, as well as several others)

Howard: We were given the grant by staff of Caltech to do this, so don't think we're not doing this for fun!

Reynolds: We live a golden age of technology. Everything worth making has been made. But crazy crackpots like you and your friends believe curing incurable diseases, and improved prosthetics, as well as hover cars, faster than light spaceships, and aircraft for the everyday man.

(Everyone starts laugh out loud, except Sheldon, his friends, and Kei. Chief Sanchez then arrives.)

Sanchez: Confound it. The damn Norton Simon Museum is a mad house, with everyone wanting in on the story.

(Kei keep quiet, but then hears the students talking among themselves, and send messages onto social media sites. We then cut to Justin, who is talking to his friends about the robbery.)

Justin: Any word on the description on the thief?

Bjorn: From what I heard, it was a woman, and she was Asian.

(We cut back to Caltech, as we hear the students whisper among themselves, one whispers to Kei, but she says nothing. One comment goes onto the internet, and Elizabeth reads it)

Elizabeth: Someone says that she heard it was a Japanese woman, and she acted on her own.

(We cut back to Caltech, where Kei whispers something, and the person she talked to puts up on the internet. We cut to Bryan's room, who reads the comment)

Bryan: Another person says that she was Russian.

(We then cut to Jacob and Abbagail's room, reading another comment, which is another trick conjured by Kei)

Jacob: We can elaborate on that, it was a gang of Russian teenagers looking for a thrill.

(We cut back to Caltech, Kei is studying her work. Then Sheldon speaks.)

Sheldon: If you ask me, it's about time someone rob that museum.

(Everyone gasps, and the internet is swamped by comments. Justin sees several of the comments)

Justin: Whoever said that must be joking.

Abbagail: No, these comments look serious.

(We cut back to Caltech)

Sheldon: Like this university, the Norton Simon Museum's security is outdated.

Reynolds: Your lack of faith in tradition is appalling, Dr. Cooper.

Kei: _I agree somewhat._

Sheldon: You may rest on your traditions, Mr. Reynolds, but like this thief, progress waits for no one.

Reynolds: So now you nine are experts on the thief. Why don't you give a piece of your wisdom to us?

Lucy: 10 minutes ago, a plane leaves for New York, where the thief takes another plane Britain, where he takes a train to France, then drives to Germany, where he takes another train to Turkey, then to India. Within the month, that man could be in Fart East Asia.

(Kei's eyes widen, realize she may have just found her way back to Japan, it wasn't direct, but knows people might look for her if she takes a direct flight to Japan, Lucy's theorized path might be the best way.)

Jessie: If we're going to believe to that web designer's calculations, the thief would have circled the globe and be back here in a fortnight.

(The internet is swarmed by comments of Lucy's theory. Justin sees on comment that details the theory, and plugs it into a calculator, taking in weather, fuel efficiency of cars, speed, and other factors, and sees a result that shocks him. He quickly types down a comment of his result. His friends see it and are stunned.)

Olivia: Are you mad?

Justin: Just make sure that person who sent the original theory gets it.

(Justin's comment is streamed to multiple computers, smartphones, and other devices. Lucy is the first to see back at Caltech, along with Raj.)

Raj: Someone with a reliable calculator says by those calculations, it would be closer to exactly 80 days.

(Kei hears this and whispers something to a student. The student whisper it to someone else and it soon spreads to Jessie, who tells Reynolds)

Reynolds: Not a bad idea, (to Sheldon) well Dr. Cooper, let's see you circle the world in 80 days.

Amy: Preposterous, we're still working on multiple technologies. That kind of a trip will be an illogical waste of time.

Reynolds: Cowards, admit it. It can't be done.

Leonard: It can! We can do it.

Reynolds: A bet then, $10,000,000.

Stuart: We really don't want money.

Reynolds: Every man has a price, even people like you. Surely the must be something worthy of your time.

Sheldon: There is, the government's assistance in our experiments, and your finances.

(Reynolds is shocked)

Sheldon: With both of those, we might be able to push the limits of technology farther than ever before.

Reynolds: Fair enough.

(Everyone gasps)

Reynolds: I, Jack Reynolds, vow to place my finances with Dr. Sheldon Cooper and his comrades if, and only if, they can circle the world in no more than 80 days. But they don't they must not set foot in this university, they must return what they had taken for their ridiculous experiments, and they must swear to never show their faces to anyone of us again.

(Sheldon is shocked stiff, as well as his friends.)

Reynolds: Just as I thought, you promise so much, but deliver NOTHING!

(Everyone laughs, but then Leonard speaks)

Leonard (not with a lot of conviction): We'll take the bet.

Reynolds: What's that?

Leonard (no doubt in his voice this time): We'll take your bet.

Jessie: He did it.

(Kei smiles)

Reynolds: So it's done, nine people who never been out of California, circling the globe. This is going to be outrageously funny.

Leonard: History doesn't remember one's amusement.

Sheldon: But it will be hard to forget the day that we're stand at the entrance of Caltech (a clock goes off), by the strike of noon, after we, Dr. Sheldon Cooper and company have traveled around the world in 80 days.

(Everyone cheers. We then cut to the apartment building where Sheldon and the others often meet. Sheldon is looking outside, looking at the crowd gathered outside.)

Sheldon: Good lord.

(Kei then enters the room)

Kei: Alright everyone, we're packed up and ready to… (Realizes that Sheldon and the others are looking at each other, unsure of what to do) Guys, what's wrong?

Howard: Oh, Hoshi. Mind if you join us?

(Kei sits with them)

Raj: We risked everything for this, everything we worked for in our lives.

Kei: For something you all believe in, nothing makes more sense than that.

Lenoard: You are an honorable woman, Hoshi Sato.

Sheldon: But I fear this was a mistake brought by emotions.

Kei: Perhaps we should inform your families before we make this trip.

Penny: We already did, they said it was our choice.

Kei: If you do this, you can count me in to help you meet your deadline.

Amy: You think we can succeed?

Kei: We can and we will.

Lucy: Then let's do it!

Stuart: You're mad; we'll be slice to pieces before we reach India.

Raj: That's racist.

Kei: It's not.

(We come upon the group in a mini-van and driving to the Los Angeles International Airport. Howard is on his smartphone and he sees a travel report.)

Howard: We might have to make a slight detour. New York is fogged up, but Orlando, Florida is available.

Bernadette: I've always wanted to go to Florida.

(Unbeknownst to them, Reynolds is watching them from his office computer)

Reynolds: I'm not going to lose this bet, not a bunch of geeks. What do you have for bounty hunters, Jessie?

Jessie: There is one group who are willing to do this, but they have a questionable reputation. They are known Reliable Excavation Demolition, better known as RED.

Reynolds: Perfect, if they fail, I can deny the whole thing and no one would know. Hire them, tell them to find and stop Sheldon Cooper and his companions.

(We then cut to Akito Fujima in a building talking to a subordinate)

Fujima (in Japanese): Intercept the artifacts in Orlando. As for Kei Nagase, kill her!

(Fujima has the message sent via a Morse code. The Yakuza in Orlando receive the message and the leader starts to give orders in Japanese. They then arm themselves and prepare to meet their 'guests')


	4. Chapter 2

Around the World: An Unexpected Journey

**Chapter 2: Day 2: Orlando, Florida: A Life Changing Encounter**

(We come upon the Orlando International Airport, where we see Kei, Sheldon, and the others at a terminal with Kei getting the last of the luggage. We then realize that Kei's wearing a different outfit, most likely having put it on before she and the others went on their journey. It was identical to Jill Valentine's B.S.A.A. outfit in Resident Evil 5, excluding the exception of the cap. She looks at the suitcase she was given, modified by Howard to have retractable wheels)

Kei: Definitely must come with being a NASA engineer.

(We then Sheldon is arguing with the ticketing agent. Kei joins the others.)

Leonard: Howard, can you please tell this guy that we need to know when the earliest plane to Britain is going to be, Sheldon has been arguing with him non-stop.

Howard: Okay, (to the ticketing agent) please, we're in a bit of a hurry.

Ticketing Agent (with a very thick Spanish accent): Don't speak English.

Howard: Great, and I don't speak Spanish.

Kei: I can.

Howard: Alright, Hoshi, you talk to him.

Kei (in fluent Spanish): Cuando es el primer vuelo a Londres? (When is the earliest flight to London?)

Ticketing Agent (in Spanish): El próximo vuelo a Londres se divide en cuatro horas, y mantener (mentioning Sheldon) ese imbécil de mí. (The next flight to London is in four hours, and keep that imbecile away from me.)

(Kei chuckles)

Penny: What did he say?

Kei: He said…

(Kei looks and notices a Japanese man looking at a newspaper keep an eye on them. She then notices several other are doing the same, all of them Japanese. She then realize who they are)

Kei: _Yakuza._

Amy: Well?

Kei: He said the earliest plane to London will be in four hours. Plenty of time to do a little sight-seeing.

(Kei starts to head out the airport, hoping to lose the Yakuza following them)

Sheldon: Hoshi Sato, this is a scientific expedition, not a vacation. We will not miss this plane.

Bernadette: Well I'm not just sitting here for six hours.

(Kei then notices a sign placed on a pillar. It describes a convention that is close by. It gives her an idea)

Kei: Hey, take a look at this, there's a convention nearby that you might like, Sheldon.

Sheldon: A Star Trek Convention?

Kei: It has Star Trek.

Raj: Then what are we waiting for?

(The group hails a cab and soon drives off. The Yakuza are close behind, following in a van, but lose sight of them during a turn. The group soon reaches the building that the convention is being held at.)

Kei: Right this way.

(The group enters the building, just as the Yakuza arrive. The Yakuza don't know that Kei and the others have gone inside and keep searching. We then cut to inside the building, where we see people playing video games, watching TV shows or movies, reading books, showing art and talking with each other.)

Sheldon: I assure you that not all of this is Star Trek.

Kei: I'm sure that there is a Star Trek section.

Leonard: Wait a minute, this isn't a Star Trek convention, this is a **Sci-Fi** convention.

Howard: Might as well as look around.

(We then cut to a particular section in the Star Trek section, one that focused on Star Trek Online. We see a group of people playing on computers, with a computer image being displayed on a large screen. The title says "Alliance" and with good reason, it showed Federation, Klingon, and Romulan ships fighting together against Iconian ships. The picture focuses on three particular ships, the USS Enterprise-F, the IKS Bortasqu', and a Romulan Ha'apax class, the flagship of the Romulan Republic, the RRW Deihu. Kei walks up and sees the picture, and is amazed.)

Kei: Wow, this is something amazing. Who made this?

Video game player #1: It was the guy in the back. It's his picture, but he made other pictures.

Kei: Who?

(We cut to the lone person at the back, nearest to the picture. We see that it's Justin. He hears the conversation, and stands up to speak, but his breath is taken away when he sees Kei's face. Kei has the same thing happen to her when she sees Justin.)

Justin: _Oh my._ (Speaks, but is very nervous) Uh, h-h-hi.

Kei (surprised by Justin): _Wow._ (Speaking) Hi. (Pointing at the picture) Is that picture yours?

Justin: Yeah.

Kei: It looks great.

Justin (breathes a sigh of relief, but still nervous): Thanks.

(Sheldon and the others arrive; Leonard is impressed by the picture)

Leonard: You guys really got yourselves something here.

Justin: It's mine, and it's not exactly drawn, its computer made.

Stuart: It's still very nice; most would love to make something like this.

Justin: Thanks, the name's Justin Durante.

Sheldon: Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

Leonard: Leonard Hofstader.

Howard: Howard Wolowitz.

Raj: Rajesh Kootrappali, but everyone calls me Raj.

Penny: Penny.

Bernadette: Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz.

Amy: Amy Folwer.

Stuart: Stuart Bloom.

Lucy: Lucy.

Kei: Hoshi Sato.

Justin: Like the character from Star Trek: Enterprise?

Kei: Yes.

Sheldon: I can see that this is a lot better than these armatures.

Convention official: What did he say?

Justin: Nothing.

Sheldon: But there is not a single actor from any of the series

(Kei looks out a window, only to come face to face with a Yukaza member, who immediately calls for his comrades.)

Kei: I'll look for any actors. That is still a great picture.

(Kei takes off, with the Yakuza hot on her heels)

Howard: Ever consider making schematics, Justin?

Justin: I'm smart, but not that smart. Besides, I'm a clerk, taking a vacation.

Lucy: But you know how to use a computer. Ever worked in web design?

Justin: I did in school.

(Kei comes running down some stairs with the Yakuza chasing. Justin is showing the others some stories he typed up, as well as more pictures.)

Justin: I started simple, photo-shopping and stories.

Kei: I found some people to help me. (takes off again, to the Yakuza) This way.

(The Yakuza continue to chase Kei)

Amy: She's eager.

(We cut to the upper floor, which appears to be made for storage, where Kei jumps over a crate and sees a Yakuza draw a knife. Kei quickly disarms the man and throws him with a Jujutsu move. We can see that she fights with incredible speed, agility, strength, and flexibility, and her fighting style is very honed, with punches, kicks, elbows strikes, knees strikes, holds, and throws. She deals with one Yakuza with an elbow strike, another with a flip kick, and a third with a double leg takedown. She even uses improvised weapons to fend off the Yakuza. While this is happening, Justin is continuing show Sheldon more pictures. They come upon one that Justin is not so confident about.)

Justin: That one is not my best one; I'm not a fan of horror, and I had to make a crossover.

Leonard: This is based on Resident Evil?

Justin: Yeah.

Howard: It's actually good. (We cut to the picture, with Howard describing the picture) It's Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine side by side, but they're fighting Zerg. How did you explain this one, along with Jill's return to her classic appearance?

Justin: Cheaply, I said the Zerg were created by some sort of mutation, and Julia's restored appearance by saying it was a medical procedure that reverses what Wesker did to her.

Penny: It's short, but it makes sense.

Lucy: And perhaps we're not best judges.

(Suddenly, two Yakuza are sent flying. Some people scream, and Kei runs in.)

Kei: They're robbers; they've come to take everything here.

(A Yakuza tries to grab Kei's leg.)

Convention Official: Look out!

(Kei kicks the Yakuza away, and deals with the other with a punch to the face. Everyone is stunned. Justin quickly gets an idea.)

Justin: This way.

Sheldon: Come on, Hoshi.

(The eleven approach a wall and Justin opens a secret door that they enter. Sometime later, they exit through a manhole some distance away from the building.)

Sheldon: Thank, Mr. Durante. You may have just saved our trip.

Leonard: I wish there was way that we can repay.

Justin: You owe me nothing.

Kei: Why don't you come with us?

Amy: What?

Kei: We can always use an extra set of hands.

Justin: I'm not a traveler, besides; I'm still coming to terms with that plane crash.

Kei: Flight 955?

Justin: You heard of it?

Kei: Very few haven't, you must be the passenger who manage to land the plane.

Justin: I am. But I would like to stay home.

Kei: Nobody wants to stay cooped up in their home forever.

Bernadette: Come on, Hoshi, we need to get back to the airport.

Kei: Justin, you don't have to come along, but I would like it if you came.

(Justin thinks hard, but looking at Kei's face, he is finding it hard to say 'no')

Justin: When do you leave?

Kei (looking at her watch): Three hours.

Justin: Will you give me time to think?

Kei: I will.

(Sometime later we come upon Justin in his apartment, on his phone, waiting for someone to answer, and he gets a connection)

Justin: Mom, Dad.

Justin's Mom: _Justin? Is it you after so long?_

Justin: It's only been a few months.

Justin's Dad: _It was still a long time. Why are you calling?_

Justin: Someone has asked me to go on trip around the world.

(Suddenly, Justin's computer, which was on, has several screens appear, showing his friends.)

Olivia: Before you ask, we were talking to your parents when you called.

Justin's Mom: _This is a big step._

Justin: I know, and I want to go, but I don't think I can do it.

Justin's Dad: _You wouldn't know until you try._

Justin's Mom: _Who asked you to come on this trip?_

Justin: A Japanese woman that's my age. She's around my height, black hair, brown eyes, fair skin, devastatingly beautiful and pretty smart. I really like her, really like her. I've never felt anyway like this with any other woman before her. I think she likes me.

Kareena: But I can guess there's a catch.

Justin: She's using a false name, somehow I know she is, but that's the only thing she is not telling the truth about, and she seems to have a reason to be on this trip.

Justin's Mom: _Does this have to do with those Caltech physicists traveling around the world to settle a bet?_

Justin: She was with said physicists.

Bryan: So she doesn't want this Dr. Cooper and his friends to find out what she is doing.

Justin: Yeah.

Elizabeth: Why won't you go? You said you wanted to see the world, to have more in your life.

Justin: I never been away from home, I don't think I can handle it.

Justin's Dad: _Justin, a dream you give up on, and a belief you turn your back on, will haunt you for the rest of your life._

(Justin looks at several things in his apartment, and stops at his Ambassador Class starship model. He looks at it and after a few moments, smiles. His friends see this and smile as well. We cut to the Orlando International Airport, where Kei, Sheldon and the others. Leonard looks at his watch.)

Leonard: Looks like we're going have to go without Justin.

Lucy: I'll get the tickets. (to the ticketing agent) Ten tickets to London.

(Justin's voice is heard)

Justin: Eleven.

(Everyone turns and sees Justin. He is wearing an azure and black tennis shirt, a azure and black jacket, dark grey pants, black sneakers, and azure and black motocross gloves. He has an grey suitcase. Kei smiles, with Justin returning the smile while walking up to her.)

Justin: I decided to come with you, Hoshi.

Lucy: Eleven tickets to London.

Leonard: So Justin, are you ready to travel around the world?

Justin: Ready as I'll ever be. But I'll admit, I don't have many skills.

Kei: Stick with me, and I'll teach you everything I know.

Justin: Thank you, Hoshi. How long is this flight?

Howard: 12 hours.

Justin: Then we got a lot of time to talk to each other.

Kei: I like that.

(The eleven get their ticks and soon board the plane, a 787 Dreamliner, which takes off on its trip to London)


	5. Chapter 3

Around the World: An Unexpected Journey

**Chapter 3: Day 3: London, United Kingdom: Tours, Mercenaries, Parkour, and Songs**

(We come upon Justin, Kei, Sheldon and his friends getting off the plane. It's clear that they managed to get a full day of sleep, despite sleeping on a plane. Justin looks around, and suddenly realizes how far away from home he is, and starts to feel homesick. Kei sees this and places a hand on his shoulder.)

Kei: It's okay, I felt the same way when I first when to another country.

Justin: You went other countries, Hoshi?

Kei: I first went to China during a field trip, I was 10 years old.

Justin: China?

Kei: Hong Kong, where I meet Maggie Q when she was on set for one of her movies. She was a real inspiration, she told me to stand up for my beliefs.

Justin: Sounds like you had plenty of role models, both real and fiction. That outfit is Jill Valentine's from Resident Evil 5.

Kei: She was my hero; strong, smart, and beautiful. Along with Kei Nagase from Ace Combat 5, she was soft spoken and gentle, but just as strong as Jill.

Justin: You certainly have Nagase's face, and Jill's body.

Kei (with a slightly flirtatious tone): Then you like what you see.

Justin (Realizes that Kei has seen him looking over her body): I…uh…ehh…

Kei: It's okay, I like you too, and I know you don't just like me for my looks.

Justin (stops stuttering): Thanks.

Sheldon: What did you study in, physics?

Howard: Engineering?

Bernadette: Biology?

Kei: I learned a wide array of skills, and many languages.

Justin: No doubt from exploring multiple countries.

Kei: That's right, plus I… (Senses that something is wrong), we've got to get moving.

Penny: What?

Kei: We got to go now, act natural.

(The group starts to walk to the main entrance of the airport. We then see a man in a suit watching the group. Crazy as it may seem, he looks identical to the Spy from Team Fortress 2. As soon as he sees them move, he stands up and starts to follow them, and talks on a radio)

Spy: I have the targets.

(Justin and the others exit the airport, with the Spy following. Kei sees this and whispers something to the others. Sheldon and his friends are stunned, while Justin is amazed.)

Leonard: You really think we can blend into a crowd?

Justin: I bet we could manage.

(The group heads around the corner, and the Spy follows, but when he comes around the corner, it looks like the group has vanished into thin air.)

Spy: Well this is unfortunate.

(The Spy walks off, passing a group of people sitting at various tables before disappearing to the crowd. We then see that the group is Justin and the others.)

Raj: What was up with him?

Penny: I don't know, but I'm glad he's gone.

Kei: Anyone up for a little sightseeing?

Howard: Well, we're going to be here for most of the day?

Sheldon: This is still a…

Justin: When is the latest train to Paris?

Sheldon: 6:00 PM.

Justin: And we got here at around 8:00 AM. So we've got 10 hours, plenty of time to see some sights.

Kei: Then let's get started.

(Finding a tour bus, the group boards it and are taken on the route the bus has been assigned. One of the first things they see is the Palace of Westminster, with a clear view of Big Ben. Justin is amazed)

Kei: Big Ben, the symbol of London, and of England.

Justin: That clock has been running for over 150 years, and has only one major breakdown.

Howard: How did 19th century construction worker manage to make something that can last so long?

Kei: Its maker, Edmund Dension, created the double, three-legged, gravity escapement system that it uses. And any of you recognize the building it's a part of?

Justin: That's Parliament, the Palace of Westminster.

Kei: That's right, both the House of Commons and the House of Lords meet there. It was actually burned down in the 1800's but rebuilt, and Big Ben was the big addition.

(Some several hours, the group explores several landmarks, from Buckingham Palace, to the Eye of London, which they rode, to having lunch at the tower of London. We then come upon the group at the Sherlock Holmes Museum.)

Amy: Is it ironic, making a museum for a man that never existed.

Justin: Sherlock Holmes is one of the most famous fictional detectives; it's not a surprise that they would make a museum in honor of him. Don't you agree, Hoshi?

(Kei chuckles, but sees the Spy, watching them in a mirror. Howard walks up and sees the Spy as well.)

Howard: That guy again?!

Raj: What do we do?

Sheldon: Follow me, I have an idea.

(Sheldon suddenly breaks into a run, and the others follow. The Spy sees this and takes off after them, calling for his comrades)

Leonard: This isn't a plan.

(Suddenly, a rifle round hits right near Sheldon's feet, causing to him panic and run into an alleyway. The others race after him to stop him. But they all stop at the sight of a massive man. It was the Heavy from Team Fortress 2.)

Heavy: Like I said, I've yet to meet one who can outsmart a bullet.

(Justin turns and sees the rest of the Team Fortress 2 RED team cutting off their escape. He then gets a Kukri angled to slit his throat, courtesy of the Sniper)

Sniper: Hold still, you little piker.

Bernadette: Let him go!

(The Soldier points his shotgun at Bernadette)

Soldier: Make one move and I'll send you back to your momma, IN A BOX!

Sheldon: Don't any of you know who I am?

Pyro: Mmm dow hhurr hwoo? (Possibly: Who are you then?)

Sheldon: I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper, and I'm not scared of your little…

Scout (in a very sarcastic tone): Ooh, yeah, very scary. (Conks Sheldon on the head with his baseball bat) BONK!

Sheldon: OW! (gets hit by a needle) OW!

Medic: Oops, that was not medicine?

Howard: This is ridiculous, (grabs the Engineer) we didn't do anything.

Engineer: I respect fellow engineers, especially one of your caliber, but if you don't take you goddamn hands of me, I'll break you in half!

(Howard releases the Engineer)

Raj: Dude, what do you want with… (gets a sword pointed at him)

Demoman: You shut your mouth, you bloody twit!

Sheldon: You have no right to talk like that to us!

(While Sheldon and his friends argue with the RED Team, Kei looks at Justin, who is clearly terrified.)

Kei: Justin, I need you to be strong, I need you to be brave.

Justin: How? I'm so scared, Hoshi.

Kei: It's okay to be scared, but I need you to face that fear.

Justin: I'll…I'll try.

(Justin starts to take deep breathes, trying to calm himself down. Kei looks around and comes up with a plan. She looks at Justin.)

Kei: Will you trust me?

Justin: Huh?

Kei: Will you trust me?

Justin: I will.

Kei: On three then. One… (Unclips her holster's restraining strap), two… (Places her hand on the pistol), THREE!

(Kei draws her pistol, an all black SIG P227 Tactical with a threaded barrel. The Pyro sees this.)

Pyro: MMM! (Most likely: GUN!)

(The rest of the RED team sees this, and responds in kind by drawing their weapons. Justin quickly snaps his head back, smashing the Sniper in the face, at the same time, grabbing the hand holding the kukri and wrestling it away from his throat. He then slams his hands on the Sniper's ears, disorientating him.)

Sniper: You little PIKER!

(A full-on firefight erupts, Justin, Sheldon and his friends dive for a group of Jersey barriers, and Kei right behind them. She occasionally pokes her head out to take shots at the RED Team, who have taken cover behind another set of Jersey barriers.)

Howard (as bullets strike the barrier): You didn't tell us you were packing heat, Hoshi!

Kei (firing her pistol): You think I wear this holster for show?!

Penny: You could've told us!

Kei: You didn't ask!

(A bullet strikes one of the barriers, this time piercing. Justin looks over the barrier, and sees the Sniper, armed with an Accuracy International AX rifle. Kei see this as well.)

Kei: That AX can pierce these barriers; we need a route out of here.

(Justin hears one of the members of the RED team speak, the Scout.)

Scout: I thought Reynolds said these guys would be easy money.

Justin: _Reynolds? Could he be talking about Jack Reynolds?_

(Justin then notices that in their attempt to avoid Kei's shots, the RED team has left the alleyway wide open.)

Justin: Hoshi, the alleyway, it's clear in our direction.

Kei (looks behind her and sees that Justin is right): On my go.

(Kei then takes a flash bang from her belt and pulls the pin. She then tosses it at the RED team, where it goes off, blinding and stunning them.)

Kei: GO!

(The group runs down the alley, and the RED team, recovering from the flash bang, quickly chase after them. The two groups run through the streets of London via Parkour. The chase moves to the rooftops for a while, then continues back on the streets. Everyone is starting to tire, but Stuart is starting to fall behind.)

Stuart: I can't… (pant) keep... (pant) running for… (pant) much longer!

Lucy: We need a plan!

(Justin then sees a vacant car wash)

Justin: Got one!

(The group runs into the car wash, with the RED Team in pursuit. Justin grabs one of Kei's flash grenades and throws it behind him. The grenade goes off, blinding the RED Team, who slip on some soapy water, and slide into a water pipe that was lowered for maintenance, knocking them out. Justin and the others stop and look at Justin's handiwork.)

Kei (panting): That was your idea?

Justin (panting): The best I could think in the moment.

Kei: That makes it even more ingenious.

Amy: I should remind everyone that it's almost 5:30 PM.

Raj: Holy mackerel, we need to get to the train.

Sheldon: Yes, I think I've spent enough time in this country.

Leonard: Actually, we can stay here for a couple of days. Reynolds did drop the suggestion that we must stay in a country for a least two days, given the speed of modern travel.

Justin: Yeah, we have plenty of time. Besides, you're good with planning, Sheldon.

Sheldon: Rats.

Kei: I know of a hotel that would be great for us.

Lucy: Let's get dinner first; I'm hungry after all that running.

(After having dinner, the group heads to the hotel that Kei mentioned. It wasn't the most expensive hotel, nor the cheapest, but it was a nice, comfortable, but simple, middle of the road, hotel. Kei walks up to the receptionist)

Kei: Hello.

Receptionist: Greetings, miss. What can I do for you?

Kei: I would like a hotel room for eleven, but this a spur of a moment and we have no reservations.

(The receptionist sees Sheldon and quickly realizes what's going on.)

Receptionist: You must be the World Tourers.

Penny: World Tourers?

Receptionist: That's what the world is calling you guys. We have one of our finest suites available.

Justin: That's got to be expensive.

Receptionist: Ever since you started your trip, people around the world have started pour money to a fund called the World Tour Fund to finance your travel.

Kei: We'll take the suite then.

(A few minutes later, the group enters the suite that they were provided with. They can see that like the rest of the hotel, it was comfortable, nice, but simple. Raj immediately sees a rather unique item that was in the main room)

Raj: Dude, they got a Karaoke machine.

Howard: And it's completely loaded with music.

(For the next 30 minutes, Sheldon and his friends sing various songs, with various results, from Raj singing comically off key, to Penny, Amy, Lucy, and Bernadette singing songs done by female leads. While Sheldon and his friends sing, Justin and Kei are in a separate room, with Kei teaching Justin some basic techniques to build up flexibility, as well as basic language lessons. This was followed by meditation.)

Justin: Remind me why we are doing meditation.

Kei: Calm you mind, strengthen your mental discipline, and master one's fear.

Justin: Will this really help with my fear of insects?

Kei: Do you think it will help?

Justin: Yeah.

Kei: Then it will help.

(They then hear knocking, it's Leonard)

Leonard: Are you two going to sing a song on the Karaoke machine?

Justin: I'm not much of a singer.

Kei: I wanted to get started on teaching Justin what I know, and since we seem to be off to a good start, I'll sing a song.

Penny: Can you sing, Hoshi?

Kei: Just watch me.

Justin: I would like to listen

(Kei cycles through the songs in the Karaoke machine, and then finds one that makes her smile. She selects the song and gets ready. We hear the opening notes from "I Want It That Way" from the Backstreet Boys, and then Kei starts to sing)

Kei: Yeah, you are my fire

The one desire

Believe when I say

I want it that way

But we are two worlds apart

Can't reach to your heart

When you say

That I want it that way

Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a heartache

Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a mistake

Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say

I want it that way

Am I your fire?

Your one desire

Yes I know, it's too late

But I want it that way

Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a heartache

Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a mistake

Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say

I want it that way

Now I can see that we've fallen apart

From the way that it used to be, yeah

No matter the distance, I want you to know that

Deep down inside of me

You are my fire

The one desire

You are, you are

You are, you are

Don't wanna hear you say

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

(Yeah)

Ain't nothin' but a mistake

(Don't wanna hear you say)

I never wanna hear you say

(Oh, yeah)

I want it that way

Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a heartache

Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a mistake

Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say

(Don't wanna hear you say)

I want it that way

Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a heartache

Ain't nothin' but a mistake

Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say

(Never wanna hear you say)

I want it that way

'Cause I want it that way

(Justin and the others are amazed by Kei's natural singing talent, with Justin stunned speechless for a moment)

Justin: That was beautiful, the best singing I have ever heard. You really do have a lovely voice.

Kei: You're very kind. Let's see what you can do.

(Justin cycles through the songs on the Karaoke Machine, and finds one that he likes, then selects it. The open notes of "Faith in the Heart" play, and Justin starts to sing)

Justin: It's been a long road  
Getting from there to here  
It's been a long time  
But my time is finally near

And I can feel the change in the wind right now  
Nothings in my way  
And they're not gonna hold me down no more  
No there not gonna hold me down

Cause I've got faith of the heart  
I'm going where my heart will take me  
I've got faith to believe  
I can do anything  
I've got strength of the soul  
And no one's gonna bend or break me  
I can reach any star  
I've got faith  
I've got faith  
Faith of the heart

It's been a long night  
Trying to find my way  
Been through the darkness  
Now I finally have my day  
I will see my dream come alive at last  
I will touch the sky  
And they're not gonna hold me down no more  
No there not gonna change my mind

Cause I've got faith of the heart  
I'm going where my heart will take me  
I've got faith to believe  
I can do anything  
I've got strength of the soul  
And no one's gonna bend or break me  
I can reach any star  
I've got faith  
Faith of the heart

I've known a wind so cold and seen the darkest days  
But now the winds I feel are only winds of change  
I've been through the fire and I've been through the rain  
But I'll be fine

Cause I've got faith of the heart  
I'm going where my heart will take me  
I've got faith to believe  
I can do anything  
I've got strength of the soul  
And no one's gonna bend or break me  
I can reach any star  
I've got faith  
Faith of the heart

Faith of the heart  
I'm going where my heart will take me  
I've got faith to believe  
That no one's gonna bend or break me  
I can reach any star  
I've got faith  
I've got faith  
Faith of the heart

Its been a long road

(Sheldon and his friends are stunned, Kei, however, is speechless)

Kei: _That talent, it matches my own._ (speaks) That was without a doubt, some of the best singing I've heard. You were a natural.

Justin: You really think so?

Kei: I really do.

(Sheldon then looks at the clock)

Sheldon: It's 8:00, the agreed upon sleeping hour. I suggest we start turn in for the night.

(Everyone prepares for a night's sleep, but when they head for the bedrooms, they realize that they have one extra person, Justin.)

Howard: Crud, I forgot to take in Justin. We have three couple's bedrooms and four singles bedrooms. Justin doesn't have a room.

Kei: He can share my room.

(Justin upon hearing this, is flustered)

Justin: That won't be exactly proper of me, Hoshi.

Kei: I know you won't try anything stupid. Believe me, I do.

Leonard: Then our problem is solved.

(Justin and Kei enter their room. It's a nice room, with a full-size bed and a bathroom.)

Justin: Might as well get ready for bed.

(Justin is the first to get ready to bed. His sleepwear is a t-shirt and shorts. Kei then gets ready for bed. When she's done, she's in a top and shorts. When the two get into the bed, they look at each other. Kei can tell Justin is nervous.)

Kei: First time sleeping with a woman in the same bed.

Justin: Yeah.

Kei: You'll get used to it. Good night, Justin.

Justin: Good night, Hoshi.

(The two fall asleep, still facing each other.)


	6. Chapter 4

Around the World: An Unexpected Journey

**Chapter 4: Day 7: Paris, France: Bravery, Trust and Friendship**

(We come upon Justin and the others at a bee farm. Justin is in a building watching, but very nervous. Kei, Sheldon and his friends are in bee suits, watching the beekeepers do their work. Justin speaks on his phone to Kei.)

Justin: Of all the places you wanted to go on our first day in France, you choose a bee farm, Hoshi.

Kei: I know how much you hate insects, especially flying ones, but if those calming techniques are going to work, you're going need to be in a place that will need you to use those techniques. You're going to have to face your fears. Besides, we're starting off easy for you. Now let's go over the steps; remain calm and don't panic, focus your mind, and dig for the courage and bravery in your heart.

Justin: I can do the first two, but the third, I just can't do it.

Kei: You can, and you will one day. And when that day comes, you'll find out something about yourself.

Justin: What?

Kei: That you are a brave man.

Sheldon: Currently there is significant evidence of the contrary, Hoshi.

Kei: It only takes a single spark to light the fires of bravery.

(Suddenly, Howard's phone goes off.)

Howard: Hello.

(A very loud and obnoxious voice comes from the speaker, causing everyone to jump, even Justin. It was Howard's Mom, Mrs. Wolowitz.)

Mrs. Wolowitz: _Howard, are you on your field trip?!_

Howard: It's not a field trip; it's a journey around the world!

(The head beekeeper, concern the noise will anger the bees, looks at Howard)

Beekeeper (with a French accent): Tell your mother to wait, that you're at a beehive.

Howard: Mom, can you wait for a minute, I'm in a bee farm near Paris!

Mrs. Wolowitz: _Paris?! I thought you said Petersburg!_

Beekeeper: Tell her you're going to call you back.

Justin: Tell her that she'll disturb the bees if she keeps talking.

Mrs. Wolowitz: _And how are your two new playmates?!_

Howard: They are not playmates, they are COLLEGES!

(The other beekeepers, hearing the conversation, all begin telling Howard to hang up.)

Mrs. Wolowitz: _Have you made any moves on any French pastries?!_

(One of the beekeepers, a woman, realizes what Mrs. Wolowitz is saying, and is greatly insulted. Speaking in French, she tries to wrestle the phone away from Howard, with Mrs. Wolowitz shouting back, and Howard trying to calm things down. Kei then tries to intervene, but when the female beekeeper pulls extra hard, it sends Kei into one of the beehives, knocking over. This causes a chain reaction that knocks down the other hives. This causes the bees to go into a frenzy, swarming over everyone. Justin is safe in the building, but ducks all the same. The beekeepers, Sheldon and his friends run to escape the swarm, but when Kei tries to follow, she falls back down, and realizes that her leg is caught on some of the wire fence. She tries to pull it loose, but the wire is wrapped tight, and Kei has to use her other hand to keep the bees away. Justin manages to stomach to take a peak, and sees Kei in trouble. Without thinking, he puts on a bee suit and opens the door, only to be greeted by the swarm. Justin instinctively panics, realizing what he just did.)

Justin: _I can't do this, I just can't!_

(Suddenly, Kei's voice echoes in Justin's mind.)

Kei: _Remain calm._

(Justin starts to slow his breathing)

Kei: _Focus._

(Justin looks in the direction of Kei)

Kei: _It only takes a spark to ignite the fires of bravery._

Justin: _I can do this, I __**can**__ do this!_

(Grabbing a pair of wire cutters, Justin walks into the swarm. Mentally blocking out the deafening buzzing, Justin walks up to Kei and cuts the wire that entangles her leg. Helping her up, Justin then heads to the second building where the others are, with Kei close behind. The beekeepers see the two head their way and use smoke to drive the bees away. Safe inside, Justin falls to his knees, the adrenalin wearing off. He is shaking, but is also smiling.)

Justin: I did it; I can't believe I did it.

(Kei removes her hood, and then removes Justin's hood)

Beekeeper: Mon dieu (My God), that was fantastic!

(The Beekeepers clap)

Sheldon: And highly foolish and unnecessary.

(Everyone glares at Sheldon, shutting him up. Kei then kneels to look Justin in the eye.)

Kei: Justin Durante, You are the bravest man I have ever met. I owe you one.

Justin: You owe me nothing, Hoshi.

Kei: How about my hand in friendship?

(Kei extends her hand to Justin, who smiles)

Justin: That, I will accept.

(Justin takes Kei's hand, who then stands up, helping Justin up)

Kei: I knew you can do it.

Justin: I can't believe that in four days, with your help, I managed to overcome my fear. I still feel fear, but I can control it now.

Kei: When I was young, I was terrified of bugs as well. The same techniques that helped you helped me.

Justin: Yeah, and you have Japanese hornets, which are a lot bigger and nastier than honey bees.

Kei: I'll always be a little scared of insects, especially the dangerous ones, which is natural. In time the same will be said about you.

Justin: Now, what else is there to do in the City of Lights?

(For the next four days, Justin and company explore Paris, learning the French language, visiting the landmarks of Paris, such as the Notre Dame de Paris, the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier, and the Eiffel Tower, and trying French cuisine. Justin and Kei also continue to train together, now with more intensity, since Justin is now filled with a new found passion for life, no doubt brought about by his recent conquering of his fears. Kei, while finding it easy to keep her secret from Sheldon and his friends, is finding it increasing harder to keep said secret from Justin, both because of her growing trust in him, and her growing feelings for him, even though Justin is completely unaware of the latter. By the middle of the third day [Day Eleven], the group is planning their next destination.)

Sheldon: Phileas Fogg went to Istanbul from here.

Howard: That takes us into the Middle East. I may have not liked that little incident at the bee farm three days ago, but I'm also not a fan of getting shot!

Sheldon: Howard, I believe you don't trust my judgment.

Leonard: Sheldon, Howard's right. We can't travel to Middle East. We need an alternate route.

Justin: We can just continue through Europe and into Russia. Then we can make our way to China, then to Japan, and finally back to California.

Raj: That means our next stop is Germany.

Justin: Berlin. What do you think, Hoshi?

(Kei looks at Justin, but says nothing, for while she heard what Justin said, her mind is focused on another issue)

Kei: _Should I tell Justin, who I really am? Will he still trust me?_

(Kei looks at Justin, and suddenly remembers some words from her father)

Kei's Father: _If you don't know what to do about something, follow your heart._

(Kei smiles)

Kei: _I'll tell Justin, he'll trust me. But I'll do it out of the presence of Sheldon and the others._ (Speaks) It sounds like a good idea.

Justin: Then it looks like we've got our…

Penny: What's up?

Justin: I could be seeing things, but there's a group of people heading towards us. I don't think we've seen them before in Paris, but they look familiar.

(Kei turns and looks at what Justin is looking at, and a look of horror appears on her face. We then see that it's the same group of Yakuza that she fought back in Florida)

Justin: Wait a minute; those are the same guys from Florida, the same thieves from the Sci-Fi convention.

Kei: We got to go.

Lucy: What?

Kei: We got to go now!

(As the others are confused by Kei's reactions, Justin then sees one of the Yakuza reach into his suit. Kei's teachings have made him more aware of small things, and immediately realize what is happening, especially when the Yakuza start to pick up the pace, heading straight for them, and when he sees the back end of a Glock 21.)

Justin: MOVE!

(The World Tourers quickly bolt from their seats and break into a run. The Yakuza are close behind. The two groups then find themselves in a parking lot. Sheldon and his friends quickly get into a red 2013 Ford Expedition, with Penny in the driver seat. Unfortunately, the Expedition has only room for eight people, leaving Justin and Stuart without a ride.)

Stuart: You can't just leave us here.

(A shot rings out, nailing an adjacent car. Justin and turns to see the Yakuza closing in, but then realizes that Kei is not with them.)

Justin: Where's Hoshi?

(Suddenly, a black 2013 Nissan GT-R rolls in. The window lowers; it's Kei in the driver's seat.)

Kei: Hop on!

(Stuart dives into the back seat, while Justin gets into the passenger's seat.)

Justin: Drive!

(Kei hits the gas and races out of the lot, with Penny close behind in the Ford Expedition. The Yakuza quickly take two vehicles as well, but we don't see which two they had chosen. We then cut back to Justin and the others, Penny, who is driving the Expedition, is talking to Kei.)

Penny: What the hell was that all about?

(Leonard, who is in the front passenger seat, looks in the rear view mirror and sees two cars in pursuit.)

Leonard: We may be in trouble, guys.

Penny: Hoshi, are you seeing this?

(Kei looks into the rear view mirror of her Nissan GT-R, and sees the two cars following them. Justin sees this as well. We also look at the mirror and see the two cars the Yakuza have chosen. Like Justin and the others, they had gone for the sports car-SUV combo, with a white 2013 Audi R8 GT and a silver 2013 Audi Q7. Howard is quite frustrated)

Howard: An Audi Q7 **and** an Audi R8?! Can this day get any worse?

(Penny then floors it, causing the Ford Expedition to lurch forward. Kei also hits the gas, making the Nissan GT-R to surge forward as well. The Yakuza quickly follow suit. What follows is a car chase that would rival the car chases from the classic movies such as Bullitt and the Blues Brothers. The two pairs of cars races through the streets of Paris with incredible speeds, pulling off high speed turns, racing pass other cars, and occasionally bumping into each other. While this is happening, Sheldon is screaming his head off, as well as Stuart.)

Stuart: We're going to die!

Justin: We're not!

(The two pairs of cars continue to chase each other through the streets, but the Yakuza are still right on the tail of Justin and the others)

Howard (above Sheldon's screaming): We can't keep going like this for much longer!

(Justin then sees a pair of dump trucks crossing an intersection, with a space between. Kei sees this as well and pushes her Nissan GT-R as fast as it can go. She then speaks to Penny via her Bluetooth headset.)

Kei: Get all the speed you can, we're driving between those two trucks.

(Penny doesn't answer, but pushes the Ford Expedition to top speed. Leonard grabs the head set from Penny)

Leonard: Hoshi, you want us to drive **between** the dump trucks? These cars won't fit.

(Justin gets the headset from Kei and speaks into it.)

Justin: We'll fit.

Leonard: Justin, we won't fit!

Justin: We'll fit! We'll fit!

(The two cars race toward the gap between the dump trucks. Kei expertly drives the Nissan GT-R through the gap, not even scratching the paint. Penny also manages to get the Ford Expedition through, but scratches her rear bumper on a dump truck. The two Yakuza cars, however, aren't so lucky. They slam head on into the second dump truck, smashing all three vehicles. Kei and Penny slow down their cars to a safer speed.)

Justin: I told you we fit.

Howard: I'm not sure that qualifies!

(The group finds a place to park and stops. Kei steps out Nissan GT-R.)

Kei: Any survivors?

(Justin looks at Stuart, who had fainted from the chase. When Justin helps him out, Stuart regains consciousness.)

Stuart: Justin, am I dead?

Justin: You're not dead, but you were scared out of your wits, you fainted.

Kei: Any other survivors?

Sheldon: **GOOD LORD, HOW YOU FUSTRATE ME, JUSTIN DURANTE!**

Kei: At least Sheldon is okay.

(Sheldon and the others get out of the Ford Expedition.)

Howard: That was the scarcest thing that has ever happened to me!

Justin: Actually, I won't mind doing that again.

(Everyone except Kei looks at him with horror, Kei is rather amused.)

Justin: On a race track or a stunt track of course.

(Everyone is relieved)

Leonard: I guess we take next train to Berlin.

Sheldon: Only if Mr. Durante doesn't accompany us.

Kei: WHAT?

Sheldon: Not only is he excess cargo, but ever since he came along, our expedition has been plague by obstacles, including the recent chase that nearly killed me.

Justin: So where can I go?

Sheldon: Anywhere.

Justin: Then I'll go with Hoshi.

Sheldon: No you will not, Mr. …

Justin: Justin.

Sheldon: Justin.

Justin: See, we're getting to know each other.

(Sheldon tries to speak, but is unable to. We cut to several hours later, with the group now on a train heading to Berlin. We can see that it's approaching evening, by the sunset. The group is seated in a pair of five row seats, facing each other. Justin is watching the sunset.)

Justin (sighs): I never thought a sunset could be any different when viewed from different countries, but I'm glad to be wrong. Seeing a sunset in the countryside can only be described in one word; beautiful.

Sheldon (standing up from his seat): Mr. Durante, I forbid you to travel with us.

Justin (firmly): I'm not traveling with you. I'm travelling with Hoshi. She is the one that wanted to me to come along.

Sheldon: This is what happens when you leave your home, you meet, people!

(Sheldon then leaves and starts to walk towards the front of the train.)

Leonard: Excuse us.

(Leonard and the others go after Sheldon, leaving Justin and Kei alone. Justin then remembers his conversation with his parents, regarding his suspicions.)

Justin: _Time to find out what Hoshi's hiding._ (Speaks) Why are you keeping up this ruse?

(Kei looks at Justin. Even though she doesn't show it, Kei is stunned that Justin knows of her deception)

Justin: What is so important, that you can't tell me, or Sheldon and his friends, Hoshi?

(Kei is now torn between her duty to her country and her friendship to Justin, and her face shows it. Justin sees this and starts to become sympathetic)

Justin: It's okay if you can't tell me. I just want you to know, that I still trust you, Hoshi Sato.

(Kei, amazed by Justin's trust in her, can't keep silent anymore)

Kei: It's not Hoshi Sato, it's Kei Nagase.

(Justin is shocked)

Justin: K…K…Kei…Nagase?

Kei: My real name is Kei Nagase.

(Justin is overwhelmed by the sudden news)

Justin: _My newest friend, she's the namesake of Kei Nagase from Ace Combat 5._ (Speaks the only thing he can possibly think of) Are…are…you military?

Kei: 2nd Lieutenant of the Japanese Self Defense Force.

Justin: Why are you telling me this?

Kei: I trust you, more than Sheldon then his friends.

Justin: Then why are you on this trip around the world? Is it because of that backpack?

Kei: Yes, several important objects were stolen from my country. I'm bringing them back.

Justin: So it was you who robbed the Norton Simon Museum. What exactly was stolen from your country that was in there?

(Kei opens the second of the backpack's two main compartments, allowing Justin to see them. It's clear there was more than four we saw when Kei first opened the dufflebag. We see a traditional Tanto knife complete with scabbard, a Hotchiku, a Hachimaki, more scrolls besides the aforementioned ones from Chapter 1, the piece of armor, then we see the Japanese Dragon figurine. Justin is rendered speechless by the figurine.)

Justin: I…I…I never seen anything so beautifully made.

Kei: This stuff came from the feudal age of Japan. Those scrolls could bring new insight of the Shinobi, samurai, and even the emperors of that time. The piece of armor is a shoulder piece, from a suit of armor that could have seen actual battle. The tanto may have belonged to the wife of a famous samurai, and the hotchiku and the ryu figurine; they could have been under the possession on one of the first emperors of Japan. None of them have ever left Japan, until now.

Justin: And those thieves, who were they?

Kei: Yakuza, a new group that calls themselves the Black Sasori, or scorpion in Japanese. They are lead by a former member of the Japanese Self Defense Force, Akito Fujima. He stole them for an American business man in return for equipment that could make himself the most powerful Yakuza boss in Japan, along with helping said business man become the leading producer of electronics in the United States.

Justin: Jack Reynolds?

Kei: You know him?

Justin: He was always arrogant, seeing himself a genius. I heard of several people calling him corrupt. But you knew that, didn't you?

Kei: Several law enforcements agencies have tried to find any evidence of wrong doing, but while arrogant, he is also very rich. We always suspected he dealt with the Yakuza, but now that I have proof, he'll have nowhere to run.

Justin: And he hired those mercenaries that bounced us in London, didn't he? I heard one of them say 'Reynolds'.

Kei: They are known as Reliable Excavation Demolition, better known as RED. They are notorious for causing maximum destruction to complete a mission. If Reynolds finds out that I stole the artifacts, he'll do anything to get them back.

Justin (helping Kei place the artifacts back into the backpack): Then we can help each other. You promised to teach me everything you know, so I'll keep your secret and help you finish your mission.

Kei: These people are dangerous. Why are you getting involved?

Justin: You are my friend, that's good enough for me.

Kei (amazed by Justin's bravery, smiles): Thank you.

(Suddenly there is a commotion; we see Sheldon and the others, with Sheldon being restrained by the train's railroad engineer and a conductor. The two force Sheldon back into his seat, while the others sit down on their own)

Conductor (a German accent in his voice): Keep this dummkopf (idiot) in his seat or we throw him off.

(The engineer and the conductor walk off)

Sheldon: I was merely pointing out that if they could modify their systems, they could maximize our speed.

Justin: If it ain't broke, don't fix it.

Sheldon: When we reach Berlin, I suggest you take a train that we're not on.

Justin: Sorry to disappoint you, Sheldon, but I'm staying.

(Sheldon tries to speak but Justin cuts him off)

Justin: Sheldon, it's my choice.

Leonard: He as a point, Sheldon.

Bernadette: I agree. He's here on his own accord.

(Sheldon, now defeated, says nothing)

Justin: Let's get some sleep.

Everyone: Agreed.

(The group finds an empty couchette car and turns for the night.)


	7. Chapter 5

Around the World: An Unexpected Journey

**Chapter 5: Day 12: Berlin, Germany: Learning How to Fight and Catching up on History**

(We come upon Justin and the gang walking through the streets of Berlin, taking in the sights and sounds. It's noon, when Justin looks at his watch, it says 12:00 p.m. Then Kei then notices a martial arts dojo, and remembers their previous encounters with the Yakuza and the RED team.)

Kei: You guys up for any self-defense training?

Penny: And why would we want to take a self-defense course if the best way to stop a man from attacking is to simply kick him in the nuts.

Justin: After what we've been through, we could use all the help we can get.

Leonard: Let's see if they will allow us.

(The group enters the dojo, the instructors recognize Kei. Kei gives a subtle sign to them to not call her by name.)

Instructor #1: Welcome, what can we do for you?

Kei: I wish to give my friends here martial arts training.

Instructor #2: Then you came to the right place.

Justin: Is this place any good?

Instructor #2: One of the best, it's part of a international martial arts organization, the MAIF, Martial Arts International Federation. This is the German headquarters.

Penny: I still think this is a waste of time. I've seen many martial arts films and they look ridiculous.

Kei: They were exaggerated for entertainment.

Penny: I still think the best way to stop any attacker is to kick said attacker in the nuts until they bend over. And I also think that martial arts are highly overrated.

Kei (insulted, due to her lineage, her tone now serious): We'll see about that.

Penny: Is that a challenge?

Kei: It is.

Penny: Then bring it; I've always wanted to show Justin that you are more talk than action.

Kei: Don't tempt me.

(Everyone puts some distance between the two soon to be combatants, as well as remove their shoes.)

Penny: Ready to lose?

Kei: Get ready!

(Penny walks up to Kei, and throws her leg up to kick Kei right between the legs. Kei, however, is much quicker, grabbing Penny's leg then sweeping her foot under Penny's other leg in a classic Sanda Kung-Fu takedown, causing her to fall flat on the floor. Penny simply looks at Kei with a withering glare, but Kei is unfazed.)

Penny (growling): Okay.

(Penny then gets back on her feet and charges Kei, only for Kei to use a hip throw, causing Penny to slam into the mat, again. If Penny wasn't angry before, she was now. Penny starts throwing wild, feral swings and kicks at Kei, only for Kei to effortlessly dodge them, and then countering with a throw or take down.)

Penny: Think you're good with your fancy dodges and throws? I'll show how we settle a fight in the United States!

Kei: All of that wild swinging and kicking won't get you anywhere if you can't hit me.

Penny: I only need one good hit and you'll go down for good.

(Penny then throws a swing at Kei's head, which Kei dodges easily, but Penny then does into a powerful front kick to Kei's stomach, sending her stumbling back with a grunt. Justin quickly grows concern, while he knows Kei wasn't skinny, she didn't look like a very physical person given her slender and delicate looking figure, but her clothes didn't reveal much, so he couldn't tell, so he decides to play it safe.)

Justin: Kei, are you alright?

(Penny, on the other hand, grows confident)

Penny: See, I told you that martial arts were highly overrated. It only takes one good hit in the right place and anyone will not to fight you again.

(Justin is about to speak when he see Kei's posture, and realizes she wasn't clutching her stomach; in fact, she didn't look like she was in any pain. She straightens back up and looks Penny straight in the eye, her eyes now focused.)

Kei: Come try that again.

Penny: So you're trying to act tough, let's see you act tough when I give your pretty face a very nasty bruise.

(Penny walks up to Kei and drives her fist at Kei, but Kei catches it. Penny throws her free hand into a punch, only for Kei to catch it as well. Penny then tries to push Kei back, but Kei shows little difficulty holding Penny back.)

Kei: My turn.

(Kei then rotates her arms, causing Penny to flip over, slamming into the mat again. Penny, first stunned, quickly becomes angry again.)

Penny: You want to play rough, OKAY!

(Penny leaps back up to her feet and charges again, and throwing a haymaker. Kei fluidly grabs the arm and drives her knee into Penny's gut. Penny then throws a kick at Kei's stomach again, but this time, Kei simply sidesteps the strike and counters by driving her foot into Penny's gut, pushing her back.)

Kei: This is not a dance!

(Penny charges again, and the two proceed to go at each other. Penny proves to be a scrappy fighter, but her wild fighting proved to be ineffective against Kei's honed but powerful fighting style. After a couple of minutes of fighting, Kei manages to pin Penny into an arm-bar, causing Penny to tap out. Everyone, except Justin and the instructors are stunned. Justin, however, is amazed.)

Howard: Holy macaroni! How did you do that?!

Kei: A lifetime of training will do that.

Bernadette: What does that mean?

Instructor #1: You don't know, do you?

Justin: Care to explain.

Instructor #2: Ms. Sato is a world class martial artist. She has black belts in multiple styles, such as Karate, Jujutsu, Kung-Fu, and Taekwondo.

Justin: How long have you been doing this, Hoshi?

Kei: Ever since I was old enough to walk, around 5 years old.

Justin: Incredible. I knew you had a strong will, but I never would have pegged you for being a martial artist.

Kei: Well some guys don't like the idea of a woman being stronger than they are, so I don't broadcast it.

Justin: I'm guessing you finally decided to make your skills known when Penny thought martial arts were overrated.

Kei: Marital art is a part of my country's culture, so I was insulted by Penny's comment, especially her tone.

Penny: What about allowing people to have the right to their opinion?

Kei: I respect that right, but that right is not an excuse to rub one's envy into another's face.

Leonard: So you were jealous, Penny?

Penny: Yes, I was jealous.

Kei: I hold no ill will towards you, Penny. Never will.

Penny: Thanks.

(Kei helps Penny up)

Justin: Now that's settled, what's next?

Kei (gets an idea, remembering Justin's previous comment about her): Now that I'm warmed up, I would like to start teaching my friend, Justin.

Justin: Me?

Kei: You guys got a spare room, I prefer a wide area because I like being mobile.

Instructor #2: The second floor is open for you.

Kei: Perfect.

Justin: Alright then.

(Justin and Kei head up to the second floor. It was like the first floor, with a matted floor.)

Kei: I'm going to change, will you wait?

Justin: Sure, I'll get change as well.

(Kei enters a room and shuts the door, and Justin quickly changes into black shorts and a blue t-shirt. Kei takes a peek out, taking a look at Justin. It is clear that Justin has gone through a few physical changes. He was a little leaner, and his muscles had replaced what fat he lost.)

Kei: _He's starting to become the man I can see inside, and I think it's time to show him the woman I am._

(Then Kei exits the room she used to change, Justin is rendered speechless. She's wearing a black sports bra and black shorts, which contrasted with her skin. Her body was curvy and feminine with a healthy hourglass figure, but she also had a slender, but noticeable layer of muscle. Kei notices Justin's staring, but doesn't mind it. In fact, she found herself enjoying it, and decided to give Justin a little show. She turns around, showing her back to Justin and flexes. Her shoulders were slightly wider than an average woman's, and her back showed off powerful and dense, but lean and feminine muscles. Her back tapered into a long, narrow waist, and flared out into wide, shapely hips. Her butt was full, round, and firm, jutting out from the rest of her body. Her legs were long and powerful, with her thighs thick, firm, but not bulky with well defined muscles. Her calves rounded out like she was wearing high heels, despite being barefooted. She then turned around so Justin could get a look at her front. Her breasts were large, pert and natural, and they sat on a set of small but powerful pectoral muscles. Her 6-pack abs were big and clear, but didn't make her waist bigger. Thin lines ran out from her sides, her obliques making her abs even more visible. She then flexes an arm, showing off a small but strong bicep. Overall, she looked very fit, lean, athletic, and toned. She also had a very appealing Japanese beauty. Her face was heart shaped, framed by her short black hair that shimmered and seemed by made from the finest silk. Her skin was healthy, fair with a healthy tan, and smooth as silk, like her hair; without any blemishes and flaws anywhere, but she did have plenty of scars, which somehow added to her appeal. Her lips were full and a lovely pink, upturned in a small smile. Her dark brown eyes were also enchanting pools, sharp, deep, and clear. Justin is completely unable to take his eyes off her.)

Kei (giggles, putting her hands on her hips, with a flirtatious tone): You like?

Justin (realize that he's been caught): I…uh…er…I didn't mean to stare.

Kei: Just speak your mind.

Justin: You simply look stunning.

Kei: My height is 5' 7''. Measurements are 35''-24''-35''. In centimeters it's 90-61-90. D-cup breasts. I weigh 124 pounds, most of that weight in muscle.

Justin: Wow. Neck, down, you look a lot like Kasumi, only you are more toned.

Kei: She was one of my favorite characters in Dead or Alive, and a role model. She was a kind and peaceful person, but a real fighter when she needed to be. I also was drawn to her sister Ayane, and how she changed from outcast to leader of the Hajin Mon sect.

Justin: I guess when they made Dead or Alive 5, you were happy that they finally made peace with each other.

Kei: I was. I even took what was practical and possible from their fighting styles and incorporated them into my fighting style. And about your comment about me looking like Kasumi from the neck down, my mother said the same thing, and laughed at the irony.

Justin: Sounds like you had a dream of becoming a ninja when you grew up.

Kei: Technically I am one.

Justin: Care to explain, Kei?

Kei: Can you talk and fight at the same time?

Justin: I can try.

(The two get into ready stances, with Kei's stance that was similar to Kasumi's stance, while Justin's stance is similar to a boxing stance. Kei soon realize that while Justin doesn't have much fighting experience, he has a basic idea of what to do.)

Kei: _Give him a few weeks, and he might be able to compete against world class fighters._ (Speaks) Ready?

Justin: Ready.

(The two circle each other for a bit before Justin strikes first, using a jab. Kei easily blocks it and counters with a jab of her own, Justin blocks it as well. It's clear that the two are starting simple and working their way up.)

Justin: So you do you mean by that you are a ninja 'technically'. (Throws a three punch combo, two jabs and a cross)

Kei (blocks the punches): Let's start off with more basic facts. What were your parents, more specifically, their jobs? (Throws a cross punch, which nails Justin in the stomach) Tighten your guard, and don't stand in one place.

Justin: My mom works at the local sheriff's office as a radio operator, my dad works as a port security officer. (Ducks to avoid a roundhouse kick)

Kei: Nice dodge. My mom works as a nurse, and my father is an officer. (Dodges a snap front kick from Justin) Loosen up, be fluid in your movements, you get more speed and power, plus you'll find it easier to maintain balance.

Justin: My dad used by a police officer as well. I was born in Key West, Florida on October 15, 1992. I lived most of my childhood in Bothell, Washington, then my family moved to Titusville, were I currently live. (Sees Kei come in with a hook, but decides to use a Krava Maga technique he seen on TV, bursting, driving his left hand up to block Kei's strike, and punching Kei in the chest.)

Kei: Impressive, that's Krava Maga. Anyway, I was born Osaka, Japan, lived there my whole life. You and I are around the same age, I only older than you by only a little more than a month, for I was born on September 9, 1992. You have any siblings? (Catches a punch from Justin and uses a Judo hip throw.)

Justin (rolling back up): A younger brother by three years. We never got along, always at each other's nerves. (Tries a sweep kick, but Kei jumps over it)

Kei: Move a little faster the next time you try that. As for me, I had two brothers, and a sister. I'm the 2nd youngest, with the oldest being my older sister by two years, and the youngest being my younger brother by two years. We do have our disagreements, but we got along quite nicely. (Justin then manages to get a kick in, right at Kei's lower legs) That's good, keep that up.

Justin (picking up the pace): Sounds like you had a lot of fun growing up. Play any games?

Kei (matching Justin's pace): We started with physical games, such as hide and seek, tag, and other like them. As we got older, we included board games like Chess and Uno, then video games. We always managed to get the latest systems.

Justin: Sounds like you were a modern family.

(Kei then goes for a takedown, tackling Justin and pinning him with an arm bar. Justin taps out. The two sit up and look at each other)

Kei: We were a modern family, but one that never forgot the traditional ways. For formal occasions that allowed it, we wore kimonos. We practiced with traditional musical instruments, and we practice Shinto. We then got a surprise when I was twelve years old; we went to visit my extended family for the summer. That is when we learned a big secret of our family line. My mother was a descendent of the Iga Shinobi clans, and the Nagase clan was one of the survivors from the uprising, and my father was a descendent of the Samurai clans.

Justin: I can see that must have been a big surprise for you and your siblings.

Kei: I grew up watching my older brother and sister play games like Ninja Gaiden, Dead or Alive, and others like them, as well as watching those Ninja movies, and reading stories about legendary samurai warriors, so learning that my ancestors were the inspiration for characters like that was a shock for me. But as we were taught the ways of our ancestors, all that martial arts training, agility and strength training, and mental training started to make sense. We eventually accepted our lineage, and I embraced it. All of us use that training for self-defense, sparring, and exercise. I decided to follow my parents' footsteps and join the military when I graduated from High School.

Justin: Your parents were in the military?

Kei: My father was a member of the Special Boarding Unit, and my mother was a combat medic. They met during a training exercise. When they decided to have a family, they took up positions that were close to home, with my mother taking a job at a base at Osaka while my father became a member of the military police. They passed on their skills to me and my siblings, as you saw in London.

Justin: No kidding. But how did you even get the right to own that P227? I though Japan had tight gun control.

Kei: Not only am I a member of the Self-Defense Force, but I also had a licenses to carry a weapon, a expansion that was brought about by the success of Untied States civilians defending themselves from crime by using pistols. And why the P227, simple, it uses the same caliber as the P220, but holds two more rounds, and is similar to the P226. The JSDF requested to make a licensed version called the Minebea P10, and this is said pistol. I also brought along a knife on my journey as well.

Justin: I believe said knife was on your left thigh.

Kei: You notice things quite quickly.

Justin: What was it exactly?

Kei: A tanto. It's a traditionally made Tanto blade with a modern grip.

(Kei goes and retrieves said knife. Justin takes a look at it before Kei hands it to him. He moves his hand around, getting a feel of the knife. He then hands it back to Kei.)

Justin: Well balanced. It looks like a tactical knife.

Kei: I requested it to be made that way.

Justin: And about you being in the Self-Defense Force, which branch did you signed up for?

Kei: The Japanese Self-Defense Air Force, I fly the F-2A Viper Zero, qualified for the F-3 Shinshin when it comes out. But I'm also a member of the Japanese Special Forces, so I'm at home on the ground as well as in the cockpit. This is due to a recent program that was put into effect several years ago.

Justin: You mean that cross training program that I heard about in the news, the one that allows members of each branch to be move around in times of crisis.

Kei: That's the one.

Justin: Which unit of Japanese Special Forces?

Kei: Not one of the known ones. I'm part of a more elite unit, and I can't give it's name.

Justin: Wow, all these skills, you must had inspirations from a more than just a few role models.

Kei: My parents were big role models to me, but as I grew up, more role models came into my life, especially during my teen years. You do know Jill Valentine from Resident Evil and Kasumi from Dead or Alive. But I have others, such as Lightning from Final Fantasy, Aqua from Kingdom Hearts, Aoi from Virtua Fighter, Street Fighter's Chun-Li, Jun Kazama from Tekken, and many more.

Justin: But who was you biggest role model.

(Kei thinks about this and smiles)

Kei: My namesake.

Justin: You mean the Kei Nagase from Ace Combat 5?

Kei: Yes. When I was only 12 years old when the game came out, and was able to convince my parents to buy, showing I was mature enough for the games rating, having bought and played all the other Ace Combat games.

Justin: You're a fan of the series?

Kei: Have every game.

Justin: Wow, I only have three, including Ace Combat 5.

Kei: I when I first started playing it, going through the first cutscene, I already started to like it. That was when I first saw my name sake, and heard her voice. When that happened, something clicked inside me; I thought to myself "Oh my, that's me in ten years".

Justin: And you looked just like her, and sound like her, in only nine years, you exceed your expectations.

Kei: I sure did.

Justin (standing up): So, shall we continue training?

Kei: I'm up for it.

(The two then continue to train with each other for the rest of the day. When they were done, they join the others and return to their hotel to turn in for the night.)


	8. Chapter 6

Around the World: An Unexpected Journey

**Chapter 6: Day 16: Berlin, Germany: Shooting It Up At The Training Facility**

(We come upon the hotel that Justin and the gang are using during their stay in Germany. Sheldon and his friends are talking to each other, trying to figure out what to do next while having breakfast.)

Sheldon: But we must see the Deutsches Museum again, they are hosting a convention of Sci-fi technologies that might soon become reality.

Leonard: Sheldon, we've been to that place twice. The only reason that we are still here is because all flights to Moscow are canceled because of intense thunderstorms.

Sheldon: Precisely, that is why we must go to the Deutsches Museum again.

Amy: Sheldon, I know that you love that place, and I do as well, but we must see other place and do other activities if we're going to pass the time while we are on this world journey.

Howard: And where are Justin and Hoshi?

Penny: Probably still asleep, or at least waking up. I swear those two can sleep anywhere.

Bernadette: And ever since Hoshi allowed Justin to stay in her room with her, those two have always been neighboring rooms. They also never really leave each other's side.

Stuart: Just what exactly are you trying to say?

Lucy: They could be falling in love with each other.

Raj: You must be joking. We don't even know who Hoshi really is.

Lucy: Justin certainly does.

(We then cut to Kei's room. Justin is fully dressed, but Kei is in the bathroom. We can see that Justin's outfit has undergone a bit of a change. His shirt remains the same, an azure and black polo shirt, but his regular azure and black jacket has been replace by a tactical jacket with similar colors. His pants have also been replaced; he now wears black tactical pants. He now has utility belt. He also replaced his motocross gloves with azure and black fingerless combat gloves. Instead of sneakers, he now wore combat boots, which he just finished tying.)

Justin: I'm done. How about you, Kei?

Kei: I just finished, coming out now.

(Kei opens the door to the bathroom and steps out, allowing Justin a good look at her. What she wore was an outfit similar to Faith Connors from Mirror's Edge 2, but combined with Jill Valentine's BSAA outfit from Resident Evil 5. She wore a black shirt over a black tank top, white cargo pants, black combat boots and black leather fingerless gloves. She also wore a black jacket similar to the vest worn by Faith, as well as a bandolier identical to the one worn by Faith. She also wore a utility belt like Justin's. Her clothes hugged her frame, except the jacket which was left open)

Justin: Wow. You look amazing.

Kei: Hoped you say that, this is my favorite and preferred outfit.

Justin: I think we should join the others.

Kei: Agreed.

(Justin and Kei exit their room and join Sheldon and his friends.)

Howard: What is it with you and black, Hoshi?

Kei: I do love how it contrasts against my skin.

(Justin and Kei then have their breakfast.)

Justin: So, what are we doing today?

Sheldon: We're going to the Deutsches Museum.

Penny: We are **not** going to the Deutsches Museum!

(Sheldon and Penny argue about what to do, while Kei looks at the maps the group has laid out, and notices a paper about one particular event that catches her eyes. She shows Justin, who nods.)

Kei: How about this?

(Everyone looks at what Kei is pointing at, a paper describing a combat simulation competition taking place not far from where they are, complete with firing range.)

Leonard: Another one of your 'training' ideas. We did plenty of martial arts.

Raj: And I'm still sore from yesterday, thanks to you, Justin.

Kei: Don't blame him; you remained still when you could have dodged his right cross.

Penny: This actually sounds like a smart idea, we get to learn how to shoot, and we get to have some fun as well.

Kei: And there's another bonus, people can earn gun license as well.

Justin: So this is more than just a competition, it's a training course as well.

Howard: I'm up for it.

(Some time later, the group, in two SUVs, drive up to the area that is holding the competition. As group approaches the gate, two German police officers stop them. One of them walks up to the lead SUV, which Kei is driving.)

German Officer: Ausweispapiere bitte. (Identity papers please)

(Kei show her ID, as well as a paper that was an invitation to the event. The officer looks at the ID and the paper then looks at Kei, then he nods.)

German Officer: Öffnet die Tore, können sie in Kraft. (Open the gates, they can enter)

(The gates open and group drives in, while the guard calls the firing range, and when they come upon a group of people, Sheldon immediately realizes what the event is.)

Sheldon: This is an airsoft event.

Kei: One that people from around the world take part in. I took part in one that was held in Japan when I was 18 and it was a lot of fun. The shooting range will be using real firearms.

(The group drives up to the firing range and parks at a parking lot. They then head to the door leading to firing range. An instructor sees them and walks up to them. Said instructor recognizes Kei.)

Instructor (his voice has a German accent): Hello ladies and gentleman, what can I do for you?

Kei: We wish to do a little bit of training before we take part in the competition, and I want to help my friend (puts her hand on Justin's shoulder) to get his firearm license.

Instructor: With your talent, Sato, you might be able to teach him yourself.

Penny: Huh?

Instructor: Ms. Sato is a talented markswoman, one of the best shots I've seen.

Lucy: You continue to surprise us, Hoshi.

Kei: I prefer to be modest.

(After donning some ear protection, the group heads out to the range. Several instructors pair up with Sheldon and his friends, while Kei stays with Justin.)

Instructor #2: You guys know how to handle a gun?

Leonard: I played a lot of Grand Theft Auto; I think I know how to handle a Glock.

Penny: The last time you said that, you shot yourself in the foot.

(Justin's eyes widen)

Justin: I'm starting to think this is not a good idea. I never held a loaded gun in my life, let alone fired one.

Kei: You'll be fine, you got me. We'll start with a basic pistol, a M1911.

Instructor: One M1911 for Range 7.

(A firearms handler brings a M1911 to the table that Justin and Kei are standing at, with several magazines and a few boxes of rounds.)

Kei: Let's start off with loading a magazine. Take one round, place it at the magazine feed, and push back and down until the round reaches the back of the magazine.

(Justin does what Kei has just described, and successfully loads a round into the magazine without a hitch)

Kei: Now repeat until the magazine is full.

(Justin soon loads the magazine with 7 rounds, the maximum of a M1911 magazine.)

Kei: Slap the bottom of the magazine to make sure the rounds are set. Then place the magazine into the pistol.

(Justin slaps the magazine once, then inserts it into the M1911)

Kei: Now that gun is loaded, and live.

Justin: Now what?

Kei: You're going click off the safety and cock the weapon. Pull back on the slide.

(Justin pulls back on the slide and lets it slide back.)

Kei: A round is chambered; now grip the weapon, for the M1911 has a grip safety.

Justin: How?

Kei: Place both hands on the pistol, and raise the sights to your eyes.

(Justin adopts the two handed grip and raise the pistol to eye level.)

Kei: Is your finger on the trigger?

Justin: No, right above it.

Kei: That's good, that's proper trigger discipline. Now focus on the target.

(Justin puts the sights right on the target.)

Kei: Breathe slowly.

(Justin starts to slow his breathing)

Kei: Fire when ready.

(Justin waits for a moment, then places his finger on the trigger, and squeezes once. His shot hits the target.)

Kei: A little to the left.

(Justin adjusts and fires again)

Kei: Just a little high.

(Justin adjusts again and fires for the third time.)

Kei: Dead center mass.

Justin: That wasn't so bad.

Kei: Now to unloading, hit the magazine release and place the magazine on the table.

(Justin does that and then pulls the side back to eject the round in the chamber.)

Kei: Not bad, not bad at all. Let's keep practicing.

(Suddenly, a massive shot rings out, followed the sound of rifle hitting the ground, which is then followed by a 'oof'. Justin and Kei turn and see Howard on his butt and a rifle on the ground next him)

Howard: Holy SHARK WEEK!

Justin: Looks like Wolowitz tried to fire the .577 T-rex.

(For the next 2 hours, the group continues to practice shooting, using various pistols, Sub-machine guns, rifles, and shotguns. Justin then goes through the license requirement course, and manages to pass, earning his license, and gets to choose a pistol. He selects a Beretta Px4 Storm .45 Tactical with a threaded barrel, which had the same magazine capacity and caliber as Kei's P227 Tactical. The other then congratulate him.)

Penny: Way to go, Justin.

Kei: I knew you could do it.

Justin: Thanks, I could have not done it without your help.

Sheldon: Now that little distraction has been resolved, I think it's time to focus on the more immediate issue at hand, specifically, the competition.

Lucy: Way to go on ruining the moment, Sheldon.

Justin: Well, we did go to the firing range to prepare for the competition.

(The group heads to the meeting area for the airsoft competition, and join the crowd that has already gathered. They are each given an envelope that they are told not to open until told to. The game moderator of the event steps out to greet them.)

Moderator: I'm glad to see so many people have joined this competition, especially on this fine day. I'll over the rules. You'll be divided into two equal teams, and each team will be divided into six equal squads. If you get hit in the body and someone doesn't reach you in 1 minute, or if you get hit in the head, you leave the fighting area and wait in the safe zone for four minutes. Everyone got that?

(Everyone replies with positives answers, but one asks a question)

Player: How many rounds are we doing?

Moderator: Just the one, but it lasts for the entire game.

Raj: What kind of magazines are we using?

Leonard: Is this real world or fictional simulation?

Moderator: As for those two questions, for the first time, we are doing an all fiction warfare match, and we are going to simulate the amount of shots those weapons would have used if they existed. Now you have been given a card that will tell you which team you are on, we have a red and blue team.

(The players open the envelopes they have been given, and once they see which team they have been assigned to and head to the 'command center' [which was actually a one room building] they have been provided. Justin then sees Kei among the blue team, the same team he is on. She smiles upon seeing him, and he returns the smile.)

Kei: Looks like we're working together.

(Then the captain of the blue team, a young British man who looked like he has been doing Airsoft competition as a hobby, walks up to a table at the center of the command center and signals everyone to join him.)

Blue Team Captain: All right, here is the objective; we must capture the opposing team's intelligence, which is essentially a soda can, and bring it back here, while prevent the other team from doing the same. I need someone with a good knowledge of tactics.

Kei: I know tactics.

Blue Team Captain: All right, Ms…

Kei: Sato, Hoshi Sato.

Blue Team Captain: Ms. Sato, I have a plan, but I would like some to look it over.

Kei: What do you have in mind?

Blue Team Captain: I was planning on having three squads go and get the objective, while three stay here and defend our intelligence.

Kei: A sound plan, but I think we can cover more ground and still get plenty of defense at our base if we send four squads out and leave two here.

(A player speaks out)

Player: I vote for the second strategy.

Player #2: Same here.

Player #3: Me too.

(The other players make their approval of Kei's plan noticed)

Blue Team Captain: All right, I take command of Alpha squad and remain here. Foxtrot Squad will remain as well.

(A man of Russian decent steps forward)

Player #4: I'll command that squad; I won an airsoft match where I was commanding a defending team.

Blue Team Captain: Very well. That will leave Beta, Charlie, Delta, and Echo Squads.

Kei: I'll take Beta squad and take the center right.

(A young French woman steps forward)

Player #5: I'll take the Charlie squad and the center left.

(Another young woman, an American, steps forward)

Player #6: I'll take Echo Squad and the right flank.

Blue Team Captain: That leaves Delta Squad.

Kei: Justin here may be new to the game, but he is sharp and a fast learner, give him that squad.

Blue Team Captain: Alright, Justin, you got Delta squad, and the left flank.

Justin (a little surprised, but realizes what Kei is doing): Got it.

Blue Team Captain: Alright, suit up, load up and get ready to move. The match starts in six minutes.

(The team disperses and moves to get protective gear, a primary weapon and a sidearm. Justin walks up to Kei)

Justin: Just out of curiosity, why did you give me a squad?

Kei: I think you start improving your leadership skills.

Justin: I thought it would be something along those lines.

Kei: So what are you using?

(Justin looks and picks a rifle that was made to look like the Phaser Rifle from Star Trek: Into Darkness. The sidearm he selects is a pistol identical to the Assault Phaser from Star Trek V and VI. He then looks at Kei, and sees that she has already chosen her weapons. Her sidearm looked like a P227, but with a shell built around it to make look like a pistol right out of a Japanese Sci-Fi anime show, but it was her primary weapon that got his attention. It looked like a fusion of the SCAR V2 from Crysis 3 and an assault rifle he recognized but he didn't know exactly what it was. That is when he realizes that pistol had a similar design.)

Justin: You a big anime fan?

Kei: Yes. This rifle and pistol are designs from a series that I loved as a little girl.

Justin: Same here with my weapons, they belong to a sci-fi series that I loved as a kid.

Kei: I can see that.

Justin: Then it looks like we're going. Perhaps we can tell each other at a later time. Good luck.

Kei: Same with you.

(The two friends then join their squads and soon head forward. For several minutes, nothing happens. We then cut to Justin and Delta Squad as they walking through a section of forest. It's clear that Justin has a basic idea of what to do, for he has a guy up front as a pointman. The pointman then raises his hand in a signal to stop, which the others do. They then hear a tree branch being stepped on, on their left and several feet in front of them. Justin turns and sees a lone man looking down at a branch he stepped on. He has a red band on his arm.)

Justin: Contact, 10'o clock!

(The pointman of Justin's squad whirls around and fires two shots, both hitting the chest of the opposing pointman.)

Red Team Player: I'm hit.

(Suddenly, the area comes alive with airsoft gunfire.)

Justin: Get to cover!

(Delta Squad dives for cover, as airsoft pellets ricochet past them, then returns fire. Suddenly, Kei's voice crackles on the radio that Justin was provided with for the event.)

Kei: _Justin, what's the situation at your location?_

Justin: Out of control. We found the Red Team, but now we're taking fire.

Kei: _Same here, I think it's safe to say that the Red Team is using the same strategy as we are._

Justin: Then I guess we'll have to push these guys back if we're going to win this match.

Kei: _Then let's push them back._

(The radio turns off)

Justin: Come guys, let's see if we can drive these guys back.

Delta Squad Member: Just say the word.

Justin: Suppressing fire!

(We cut to Kei and Beta Squad, who are having troubles of their own. Kei is shouting orders, putting her military training to good use.)

Kei (to two members of Beta Squad): You two with the LMGs, find a good field of fire and lay down suppressive fire.

Beta Squad Member (in Arabic): You can count on us!

(The two squad members take different positions and start laying down suppressive fire. Another member, armed with a sniper rifle, also adds her fire to mix. Kei then looks and sees a familiar face among the Red Team.)

Kei: _Lucy._

(We cut to Lucy, who is taking potshots at the Blue Team.)

Lucy: This is crazy! Why did we have to go up against Hoshi?!

(We then see Penny, as well as Bernadette and Amy, firing on the Blue team)

Penny: Rotten luck is all I have to say!

Bernadette: And poor Howie and the others are facing Justin!

Amy: Less talking, more shooting!

(We then cut to Howard, who is taking cover behind a tree, with airsoft pellets striking it. He occasionally pops out to fire a few shots. He can see Justin moving from cover to cover, with his squad close behind. Sheldon, Leonard, Raj, and Stuart are all within shouting distance.)

Howard: What is Hoshi teaching this guy?!

Raj: Why do you ask?

Howard: When we first met him and during our little escapade in London with those mercenaries, he was not exactly what you called an athlete! Now this guy is running like an Olympic runner!

Stuart: Hoshi did say she loves physical exercise and has an active lifestyle! It can be safe to say that she manage to convince Justin try a similar life style!

Leonard: And given the fact Justin is no longer afraid of insects, he can enjoy a more active lifestyle! And Hoshi's training may have also played a factor!

Sheldon: It doesn't matter; we must focus on the task at hand!

(As we fly across the entire combat area, we see that both teams are evenly matched, pushing back and forth. With all the pellets that were flying around, not even the most experienced airsoft player can't avoid being hit a pellet. Even Kei and Justin are hit once. As the match continues throughout the day, both teams decide to send their defensive teams forward in order to try and take a victory. But the only thing that it does is amplify the battle. The match continues well towards evening, and the game moderator, not wanting to continue the game in the dark, calls the match a tie. The two teams return to the safe zone and congratulate each other. Justin and the others reunite as well.)

Raj: That was the best airsoft match I have ever done.

Lucy: It was quite fun, I enjoyed that.

Penny: I wonder what we're going to do next.

Leonard: Moscow is still storm-bound.

Justin: While on the way here, I read in a newspaper that Denmark is hosting a historical European combat reenactment event in a few days.

Sheldon: And you would be incorrect. It's is not just European historical combat event, it's an international one, hosting multiple types of combat from around the world.

Howard: Then it looks like we're going to Denmark.

(Sheldon and his friends make their way to the SUVs, but Justin stops Kei for a minute.)

Kei: What's wrong?

Justin: Nothing. I just wanted say that….that…. (takes a deep breath, clearing his head) that you're not like anything my other friends were, and I never felt a stronger friendship than with you. Somehow, you changed me, and I would not have anyone else as my best friend.

Kei (smiles): Thank you. That's very sweet of you.

Justin (sighs in relief): Thanks, that was a big weight on my chest that I'm glad that I got off. Something I wanted say when you told me who you really are. Now let's get back with the others.

(Justin walks off, but Kei stays for a minute, looking at Justin with shimmering eyes, full of emotion.)

Kei: _If you only knew how I started to truly feel for you._

(Unbeknownst to Kei, Justin was thinking about his own feelings for Kei)

Justin: _I meant what I said, but why do I feel like there is something more between me and Kei. Am I starting to fall in…love?_


	9. Chapter 7

Around the World: An Unexpected Journey

**Chapter 7: Day 18: Copenhagen, Denmark: The Art of the Blade and The Understanding of Friendship**

(We come upon Justin and the gang as they drive through the Denmark countryside in two SUVs, not far from the capital city of Copenhagen.)

Penny: This is beautiful country.

Lucy: And pretty cool outside, very mild.

Justin: A lot like Washington State.

Howard: Not to break up the mood, but are we there yet?

Kei: Any minute now.

Lucy: Wait a minute. I think I can see some people up ahead.

Kei: Looks like we made it.

(After finding a place to park, the group first explores the area the event is being held at, look at various weapons and equipment used by the ancient Greeks to 16th century Europe. Justin is walking with Kei, and they approach a section featuring weapons from Feudal Japan. Kei immediately spots a katana, and picks it up.)

Justin: I have never seen a katana up close before.

(Kei slowly unsheathes the katana, sun light shining off it's blade. It moved through the air with deadly poise, for Kei's hands were skilled)

Kei: This is one of the finest swords ever made; very few could compete with it.

(Justin notices that the neighboring section is featuring weapons from Medieval Europe.)

Justin: I think I might know one.

(Justin looks over several weapons and finds what he is looking for, a longsword. He carefully unsheathes the blade, and looks over it.)

Justin: While the katana may have been the king of swords in the Far East, but in Europe, the longsword was the master of the battlefield.

Kei: Most people think when compared the katana, the longsword is nothing but a club.

Justin (snorts): People like you?

Kei (deciding to play with Justin a bit): You jealous?

Justin: This sucker can dismember a man, and it can move nearly as fast as that Katana.

Kei (notices that Justin is no longer playing around): I know, I've seen them in action.

Justin (realizes how serious Kei is): You…have?

Kei: During high school, my school had a group of exchange students from Germany; they showed us historical European swordsmanship, especially with the longsword. What I saw impressed me, and my family. We always knew that the knight was essentially the equal of the samurai, but seeing their skill still surprised us.

(Sheldon then barges in)

Sheldon: But both swords are out classed by this.

(Leonard soon walks in, wielding a claymore)

Leonard: This is the claymore, one of the largest swords used in the world, and the main weapon of the Highlanders.

Kei: But the sword wasn't the main weapon for both warriors in times of conflict.

Sheldon: But the sword has been the icon of both warriors, and has been seen in history many times. What could possibly be the primary weapon other than the sword?

Justin: That would be the pole arm.

Kei: You certainly know your history, Justin.

Justin: When knights go into battle, they prefer bringing this, (picks up a poleaxe) the poleaxe. This thing can rip through armor with it's axe head, puncture a man with it's spear tip, crush armor with a hammer head, block blows, trip a guy up; this thing was extremely flexible in battle.

Leonard: And what polearm do the samurai use?

Kei: When samurai go to battle, they bring (picks up a naginata) the naginata. This can slice, stab and hook a man. But it's most famous for it's use by women. Every samurai's wife and daughter is required to have one.

(The others soon arrive.)

Penny: Why talk about it if you can do it for real.

Kei: These things are **not** toys, they are designed to kill. We need something more practical to train with. (Looks around and finds what she is looking for) Ah. This way.

(The group follows Kei and soon sees what she sees. Howard is confused)

Howard: Sticks? Those are simple sticks!

Raj: How are we going to learn how to fight with swords if we're going to use sticks?

Justin (getting a closer look): Those aren't sticks, those are wooden swords.

Kei: That's right. These wooden weapons are used for training. They won't usually kill, but they can be deadly in the hands of an expert, so be careful with them.

Amy: It appears that there is a large selection of wooden weapons, so we can choice what we want.

(Justin and Kei quickly choice a longsword and a katana respectively, while Sheldon goes for the Claymore and Amy dives for an arming sword. Leonard choices a cusped falchion, while Penny goes for a Chinese Dao sword. Howard and Bernadette both pick up rapiers, defiantly getting the idea from Hollywood. Raj goes for a Rajput khanda, while Lucy goes for a cutlass. Stuart, going for an ancient weapon, chooses a falcata.)

Stuart: These things have weight.

Kei: They are a little heavier; it will allow you to use a real sword at a faster speed.

Raj: I want to go first.

Justin: Let's get some space first, I don't people will like it if we start smashing things during our training.

(The group soon finds a empty space to train in.)

Raj: Now that we have a place to train, what do we do?

Kei: Raj, try to attack me with the khanda.

(Everyone takes a few steps back.)

Raj: Hoshi?

Kei: Come on.

(Raj takes a few breathes and tightens the grip on his khanda. Then with a shout, he raises the khanda over his head and sends it crashing down on Kei, but Kei manages to block it with the katana.)

Kei: Nice try, but it will take more than a simple overhead strike to get me. Try again, but use different strikes.

(Raj lunges and swings at Kei, who blocks the strike. Raj seems to know how to use the khanda properly, but he can't compete against Kei's skill, who wins the fight in five moves. Raj is shocked.)

Raj: How…?

Kei: You're using movie tactics, thinking that swords fight last for many minutes. A real fight usually lasts only several seconds, and takes only a few strikes to win. For a sword fight to last anywhere near as long as those in the movies, the two fighters must be very good. Now let's start with the basic stance.

(Kei begins training the others on how to use a sword. They start with stances, then basic cuts, slashes and trusts. As they continue to train, they start to use more advance techniques, and move at a faster rate. Soon, they decide to going against each other. They use straws to decide who faces each other first, with Justin and Lucy drawing the short straws.)

Lucy: Looks like we're going first. You ready, Justin?

Justin: Let's go.

(Justin and Lucy take several steps away from the others, and then turn to face each other. Both take standard stances and start to circle each other. Then Lucy strikes with a cut to Justin's torso, but Justin blocks it and counters, but Lucy blocks it as well. They proceed to go back in forth in a fashion usually see in movies. Kei groans at the sight.)

Kei: This isn't a movie. Each blow must be a killing strike.

Justin: Relax, Hoshi, I know what I'm doing.

Lucy: Besides, this is fun.

Justin: There is nothing fun about an actual fight, for war is hell.

(Justin suddenly lunges and starts using fast but powerful strikes. Lucy is taken off guard and completely overpowered in ten strikes.)

Raj: Dude, where did that come from?!

Kei: Not bad, but exercise restraint next time, this is practice.

Justin: Sorry about, Lucy. (Extends a hand out to her)

Lucy (taking the hand): No problem. I should've known better than not to underestimate you.

Leonard: Now that's been settled, let's keep up the training.

(The group continues to train throughout the rest of the day, then they return to their hotel. We then come upon them, after having dinner, discussing what to do next.)

Sheldon: We must see some museums.

Penny: Every time we go to another country, we must see a museum because of you.

Justin: Well our first day was mostly exploring the city and the second day was all that swordsmanship training, I believe Sheldon's idea is a good one.

Leonard: That just leaves the fourth day.

(Lucy is on the computer and spots something that intrigues her.)

Lucy: What about this?

(Everyone looks at what Lucy is pointing at.)

Raj: Dude, that is a video game competition.

Howard: It's not a video game competition. It's a spaceship battle competition using video games!

Leonard: And it has a spectator center for audiences to watch the matches like it's happening around them.

Amy: I can see where this is going.

Sheldon: We're going to enter the competition.

(Justin then notices something)

Justin: Where's Hoshi?

Penny: Said she decided to take a walk.

Justin: Where?

Bernadette: She said the Rosenborg Castle Gardens.

Justin: Thanks.

Stuart: You plan on following her?

Justin: No, just to talk with her.

(Some time later, we find Justin walking in the Rosenborg Castle Gardens, looking for Kei. He then finds her, sitting in a clearing and looking at the stars.)

Justin: You didn't exactly give me a heads up when you decided to go for a walk, Kei.

Kei: Didn't think you would like to come.

Justin: You didn't ask. May I join you?

Kei: Sure.

(Justin sits next to Kei)

Justin: So why go on these walks?

Kei: It allows me to get away from Sheldon and the others, allows me to be myself again.

Justin: You were just lying about your name, nothing else.

Kei: I still like these walks, allows me clear my head, enjoy a slower pace of life.

(Justin looks up and sees the night sky. There is not a cloud in the sky, allowing the moon and the stars to be seen completely.)

Justin: Definitely a beautiful night sky.

Kei: Hai. (Yes.)

(Justin then looks at Kei, seeing the moonlight dancing off her skin and hair.)

Justin: But certainly not as beautiful as you.

(Kei looks at Justin, who realizes what he just said, and blushes. Kei simply smiles, looking at Justin. We can now see that all of that training with Kei is starting to pay off, with his body starting to become well muscled, reminding Kei of Terra from Kingdom Hearts)

Kei: Thanks, and you've certainly become a handsome man. You're starting to look like Terra from Kingdom Hearts, if only from the neck down.

Justin (blushes again): Thanks. I guess all that training with you is starting to pay off, and you like the results.

Kei (realize that Justin pulled the same trick she usually does with him): Yeah.

Justin: You do know that you shouldn't like someone just for their looks.

Kei: I know, you simply becoming as handsome on the outside as you are on the inside.

Justin: Care to explain.

Kei (leaning in a little closer, in a soft voice): When I first met you in Florida, you were a young man trying to find his place in the world, but unsure of the world around him; not exactly the kind of person I would like to be with. But when I looked into your eyes when you helped us escape the Yakuza; that was when I saw the man that you really were, a brave, smart, kind, and honest man. When you saved me from the swarm of bees, I realize that you were a friend that I could trust, someone I could confide with.

Justin (leaning in a little closer): And when I first saw you, you took my breath away. Then I saw you fight off those Yakuza, and I realize that you were more than lovely face. As we talked and trained, I saw you as a friend. When you told who you really were, I felt relief, knowing that if you're willing to tell me the secrets that you were able to tell me, I could do the same.

Kei: Like your autism.

Justin: I like you a lot, but I'm not sure that we could make this…

Kei: Justin, don't say things like that. We will make this work, I know people who have your condition. I can work with them. Plus, I think that you're starting to deal with it, you formed a strong friendship with me.

Justin: Really?

(Kei leans in a little closer, her eyes starting to shimmer.)

Kei: I mean it.

(Before either Justin or Kei can do anything else, someone trips one their legs and hits the ground. The two turn and both see who tripped on them, and both feel dread. It's the Scout from the RED Team.

Scout: Sorry. (gets up to walk away, but stops dead in his tracks before whirling around) Sheldon's assistant! (looks at Kei's backpack, which was open) A freakin' dragon figurine!

Kei: No it's not.

Scout: Oh yes it is!

Justin: You're right, but she's no assistant.

Scout (drawing his bat): Oh, really?

(Justin suddenly moves and disarms the Scout, then throwing him to ground.)

Kei: We got to go!

(Justin and Kei break into a run. The Scout, groaning in pain, gets back up)

Scout: Get back here, you're gonna pay for driving my face into the dirt!

(The Scout grabs his bat and runs after them. After a few minutes of running, the Scout manages to corner them at the edge of the moat)

Scout: Gotcha now, you little knuckleheads. (Takes a picture of them with a camera) This will be great in the album. Now hand over the backpack, and I'll probably not give you to a beating.

Justin: Hey what's that behind you?

Scout (whirling around): What? (turns back, only to see that Justin and Kei are gone. He looks around but doesn't see them anywhere.) This did not just happen! Wait a minute, my camera, I gotta show the picture to the others!

(The Scout runs off to find his comrades. We then cut to Justin and Kei entering the hotel.)

Kei: That was way too close.

Justin: I agree. And that guy got a picture of us. What do we do?

Kei: Be ready for anything.

Justin: I just remembered, there's going to be a spaceship combat competition the day after tomorrow. And we entered. Want to join?

Kei (smiles): Always wanted to be the captain of a starship.

Justin: Glad to see that you're on the same boat.


	10. Chapter 8

Around the World: An Unexpected Journey

**Chapter 8: Day 20: Copenhagen, Denmark: Steel Carnage Part 1**

(We come upon Justin and the gang as they drive to where the starship combat competition is taking place. Everyone is talking about what ship they are going to use.)

Sheldon: I shall choose the Starship Enterprise.

Leonard: I was thinking about a Mon Calamari cruiser.

Howard: I plan on using a BC-304 from Stargate.

Raj: I don't know what to choose.

(While Sheldon and his friends discuss what they'll choice, Justin and Kei, who are sitting next to each other in the back of the second SUV. They are not talking about the competition, but are talking about starships.)

Justin: The Ambassador class may be an old design, but in Star Trek online, they modernized a Constitution class, so why not do the same with the Ambassador Class.

Kei: You're a Star Trek fan?

Justin: My mom once told me that before I was born, whenever I started to kick, they turned on Star Trek and I calmed down.

Kei: I grew up watching Space Battleship Yamato, and I often had dreams of being on that ship. That ship remained my one of my favorites, even after growing up, and seeing other ships from the Macross Class, to the Darwin Class.  
Justin: You're certainly an anime fan.

Kei: Yeah, been watching those series ever since I was young.

Justin: They are also sci-fi, one of my favorite genres

Kei: Mine too.

Justin: We certainly have a lot in common.

Kei: But we also have great differences.

Justin: Family line is a big one.

Kei: Our personalities also have differences. You're more quite than I am, and a little more adherent to routine then I am. An example is that you stay to a single way of putting your clothes on; I'm a little more flexible.

Justin: But I do have a temper.

Kei: Only because your brother just loves to push your buttons. Without him egging you, you are much calmer. And you can be a little jumpy, especially when someone surprises you.

Justin: And it looks like we're here, we're stopping.

(Justin is right, for the two SUV that the group is using have stop. After being let in by a competition organizer, they enter the building that is holding the competition. Another member of the competition staff, most likely a commentator, stops to greet them.)

Commentator: You must be the last of the competitors.

Sheldon: That's right.

Commentator: You better come with me.

(The commentator takes them to a VIP section which was similar to a theater, where a whole crowd of people are gathered. Most of them were the other competitors, but there were plenty of camera crews. He seems pretty excited about the hosts of the competition)

Commentator: These three are big stars. It's an honor to have them hosting this competition.

Kei: I'm sure you're very excited, but this is a game, I would like to keep the theatrics down a bit.

(Suddenly, a massive fanfare booms through the theater, one that Justin seems to recognize)

Justin: _Are these hosts are who I think they are?_

(An announcer off stage then speaks through microphone)

Announcer: _Ladies and Gentlemen, here are your hosts for the competition; the hosts of the Top Gear US series, Tanner Foust, Adam Ferrara, and Rutledge Wood!_

(The curtain pulls back and reveals said three, as well as a screen showing cars flying off ramps and other stunts)

Raj: Dude, what are they doing here?

Tanner: Greetings everyone, you may forgive our surprise but we're used to doing automotive events.

(The crowd laughs)

Rutledge: Anyone here driven a Volkswagen Rabbit Pickup?

(A few raise their hands, mostly from the camera crews)

Adam: You had to ask that, did you, Rut?

Rutledge: It's a great car.

Adam: You tried to turn it into a limo and failed.

Tanner: Let's just skip the memories and get to point of why we are here?

(Adam takes a letter out of his pocket and opens it to read it)

Adam: 'One thing that has always been around since science fiction was created was the starship. Over the years, this concept has been used in various different ways, ranging from small one man fighters, to goliath mobile space stations that reach up to 800 kilometers. Now these starships, ranging from classic to recent, will go head to head in a three day competition that will end with the largest space battle in history. Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Steel Carnage.'

(Thunderous music plays, while a montage of space battles is played on the screen. When it's over, the worlds "Steel Carnage" are displayed on the screen)

Adam: Huh? How's that?

(The competitors cheer, and Justin can imagine the people watching it cheering as well)

Tanner: So, we're going to be seeing plenty of explosions?

Adam: Hold up, it's not done yet. 'The first day will be held at your current location, where capital ships will go against each other in a one on one battle. Each competitor will be given a ship at random, but the winner of the first day will be able to choose which ship he or she can have on the next day, which is a starfighter only day. The third day will bring both types in the final battle where two teams will go against each other for the championship.'

Rutledge: And how do we choose who gets what?

Tanner: How about the conventionally placed pair of buttons on opposite sides of the stage.

(Adam and Rutledge look at the two ends of the stage and indeed see a button at both ends)

Rutledge: Right.

(Adam and Rutledge walk to the two buttons, but not before Adam hands the letter to Tanner.)

Tanner: It says here that the left button selects the ship, while the right button selects the user. And the order is left to right. That means Adam; you must push your button first.

Adam: Pushing.

(Adam pushes the button, and the screen goes through a flurry of pictures showing starships before stopping on Space Battleship Yamato, in its most recent configuration. Rutledge then pushes his button; it goes through pictures of faces of the competitors, before stopping on Kei's face. Kei, after a brief moment of shock, gives a squeal of delight, before walking up to stage.)

Tanner: Congratulations, (looking at the id displayed with the picture) Ms. Sato. I can see you really like the ship you have been given.

Kei: Are you kidding, I've seen the show since I was a kid, and had dreams of being on it, but now, it's…it's…it's just…amazing.

(Sheldon and his friends are stunned by Kei's behavior, but Justin, while just as surprised, seems to understand)

Justin: _Having a dream come true, that can make anyone feel extremely happy._

Tanner: Since you have been chosen first, it's now time to pick your first opponent.

(Adam and Rutledge then press the buttons at the same time. The two pictures stop and a Venator Class Star Destroyer and Sheldon respectively. Sheldon doesn't even show signs of concern as he walks up to the stage.)

Tanner: So how does it feel going up an icon of starships with a variant of a classic, Dr. Sheldon Cooper?

Sheldon: It's no contest; the Yamato was built around the hull of a WWII battleship that was defeated. My ship is a purpose built ship designed to take on ships with even more firepower and defense.

Kei: Say that when you ship gets hit by the Wave Motion Gun.

Adam: Hey, save it for the competition, we got more people to assign ships to.

(The rest of competitors get their ships, leaving Justin for last.)

Tanner: Mr. Justin Durante?

Justin: Yes, that's me.

Tanner: Since you're the last one to have a ship, you get to push the button.

(Justin walks up the button that selects the ship, and pushes it. The pictures cycle on the screen before stopping on a ship that surprise all four.)

Rutledge: Is that…

Justin: That is. It's a Galactica type battlestar, in the configuration during the time of the First Cylon War.

Adam: You mean the war showcased in Battlestar Galactica: Blood and Chrome?

Justin: Exactly.

Rutledge: Then means you have one last choice.

Justin: Huh?

Tanner: The Galactica had corners cut in its construction. Do you want to have your battlestar built that way or completely up to specs?

(Justin thinks hard on his decision, knowing that the Galactica, despite it's age and construction, held on through the Re-Imaged series, but against the ships he might be facing, he might need every advantage he could get.)

Justin: Have it up to specs. I'll need every advantage I can get.

Tanner: Alright then. We better get to the viewing center, the first match is about to begin.

(The four make their way to the viewing center, essentially an IMAX theater. Tanner, Adam, and Rutledge head the VIP box, while Justin joins his fellow competitors in the regular seats. Tanner speaks through a microphone)

Tanner: This theater is linked to another for guests who are here. We also have it connected to other systems so it can be televised around the world.

Adams: Those with 3D capable TVs, put on your glasses and watch the fireworks.

Rutledge: I have never seen a space battle in 3D before.

Adams: Ah, there's nothing to it.

Tanner: Now let's have the first two contestants enter. Sheldon Cooper, disengage your hyperdrive.

(A Venator Class Star Destroyer drops out of hyperspace. It has the standard Republic colors, along with a Flash logo on it, typical of Sheldon.)

Tanner: Hoshi Sato, return to normal speeds.

(A ship identical to the Space Battleship Yamato drops to sublight speed. It moves to make an intercept course.)

Rutledge: Identify yourselves.

(Sheldon's face appears on the screen. We briefly cut to where Sheldon is sitting, a room with a top of the line computer and multiple screen simulating a one man Star Destroyer Bridge)

Sheldon: This is Dr. Sheldon Cooper, captain of the Republic Ship Sheldor.

(Kei's face appears on the screen. Her room is similar to Sheldon, but it simulates the bridge of the Space Battleship Yamato in it's most recent configuration.)

Kei: Captain Hoshi Sato of the EDF Donryu, ready for action.

Adam: Everyone out there, are you ready for some carnage?!

(Everyone shouts in approval.)

Tanner: Then it's (the rest of the people counting) 3…2…1…FIGHT!

(Kei wastes no time getting her ship into firing rage and unleashing the shock cannons, which pummel the Sheldor's shields. Sheldon coolly retaliates with the Sheldor's Turbolaser batteries. All the while, Tanner, Adam, and Rutledge provide commentary. The two ships slam each other with heavy ordnance for a minute when Sheldon does something bizarre. He opens the ventral bay doors. Kei, being the soldier that she is, sees this as an opportunity. She angles the Donryu so she can fire the Wave Motion gun. Justin then has a flash back to when he watched Star Wars Episode III, remembering Venator class Star Destroyer destroying a Separatist cruiser with the same tactic. Justin then realizes what Sheldon is doing.

Justin: _A SPHA is inside that bay, and it's aimed right at the Wave Motion Gun._ (By instinct, despite Kei being nowhere close enough to hear him.) KEI, GET OUT OF THERE, NOW!

(But it's too late, Sheldon fires and the beam shoots down the barrel of the Wave Motion Gun. Meer seconds later, the Donryu buckles from explosions coming from inside the ship before an explosion tears the ship apart. Everyone is stunned, and then Sheldon's voice is heard on the intercom)

Sheldon: An effortless victory, brought about by superior technology and intellect.

Rutledge: Did he just shoot through the barrel?

Adam: He did.

Tanner: Incredible, and it give Sheldon the win.

(Then everyone hears crying, which causes Justin to leap out of his seat and run, trying to find Kei. As if somehow he knew exactly where to look, he finds Kei on the floor, curled up with her head in her knees. Justin quickly shuts off the mike and sits next to her, comforting her.)

Justin: Hey, it's okay.

Kei (between sobs): How…how could I lose to Sheldon? I had the experience, and I knew what my ship could do.

Justin: You made a mistake, it happens. No matter how good you are, you're still human. I don't think you even knew what Sheldon was up to until he fired the shot.

Kei: How could he do that? Did he cheat?

Justin: Did you ever watch Star Wars?

Kei (stops crying and sniffs): No, why?

Justin: Then you didn't know that Sheldon must have followed a clever trick.

Kei: What?

Justin: Venator Class Star Destroyers sometimes were fitted with SPHA turbolaser cannons in their ventral bays. Said cannons are extremely powerful.

Kei (starts putting the pieces together): So when I angled my ship to fire the Wave Motion Gun, I exposed the power generators to his trump card.

Justin: Perhaps while we wait, I can…

(The mike cracks to life)

Tanner: _Hey Mr. Durante._

Justin (turns on the mike): Yeah?

Adam: _Where the heck are you? You're next up!_

Justin: Just give me a minute.

(Justin scrambles to adjusts the screens to simulate a battlestar's CIC)

Justin: Ready.

Rutledge: _Then Justin Durante, jump right in!_

(Justin has the coordinates of the fighting area plugged into the computer. We cut to the main viewing area where the other competitors are watching. A flash of light appears and Justin's Battlestar jumps in, ready for a battle.)

Adam: Mr. Fornandas, enter the combat zone.

(We cut to the second competitor room, where Justin has the camera on his computer focus an area of space that seems to be rippling. A ship jumps out of FTL speed and comes into view. Kei, who has now recovered from her shock, looks at the screen)

Kei: That's a…

(We cut to the first spectator room)

Rutledge: No way.

(Adam Laughs)

Tanner: We got ourselves a variant of a mirror match!

Adam: That's right; it's a classic Battlestar vs. a Re-imaged Battlestar.

(Mr. Fornadas's face appears on the screen, he is a young man with glasses)

Fornadas: This is the Battlestar Hornet, ready to fight.

(Justin's face appears on the screen)

Justin: Captain Justin Durante of the Battlestar Wasp, ready for action.

Tanner: Then it's (the rest of the people counting) 3…2…1…FIGHT!

(Justin quickly floors the throttle, causing the Wasp to lurch forward and head straight for the Hornet. Fornadas, spooked by Justin's sudden aggression, fires wildly to dissuade Justin. Justin doesn't even flinch, and as soon as he is within range, fires salvo after salvo from the Wasp's batteries, which slam into the Hornet's hull. Fornadas, realizing that Justin is not fooling around, fires directly at the Wasp, the laser blasts slamming into the hull of the Wasp, but the armor withstands the impact. Fornadas then fires missiles, which are taken care of by the point defense guns of the Wasp. Justin retaliates by adding missiles to the barrage he is unleashing, plotting multiple firing solutions, with Kei helping by providing instructions, then letting Justin continue to work at his own pace. The others who are watching from the spectator rooms are treated to a spectacle, with lasers and rail gun rounds racing through space, explosion after explosion, and even get views from inside the ships, with Tanner, Adam, Rutledge, and other commentators providing commentary throughout the fight. The 3D technology causes everyone watching to duck and weave to avoid the occasional round, laser, missile, or shrapnel that comes right at them.)

Rutledge: There are explosions everywhere. It's like a light show, but more dangerous.

(Suddnely, a salvo from the Wasp slams into the port flight pod of the Hornet, destroying it)

Adam: Fornadas has lost a flight pod! A fight pod is history!

(Justin presses the attack by having a group of gun turrets fire at the missile tubes of the Hornet.)

Tanner: Justin's going for the tubes! Fornadas better roll away or he's going have his missiles blow up **in** the tubes.

(Just as Tanner says that, a lone shot from one of Justin's dorsal turrets flies down a missile tube and slams into the warhead, detonating both, causing other the missiles to detonate in a chain reaction that blows the Hornet in half, causing everyone to duck.)

Kei: You did it, Justin!

Justin: Yeah!

(We cut back to the first spectator room.)

Tanner: That was totally awesome!

Adam: Looks like you really can improve on a classic.

(We cut back to the second competitor room, where Justin has put the screens on standby.)

Kei: That was amazing!

Justin: I just followed my instincts, and used what I had.

Kei: But you've shown considerable skill.

Justin: This was our first time flying capital ships, and we did it from a computer.

Kei: When we go on the second day, I can't wait to show you how to fly in a fighter.

Justin: Let's get back with the others and let the next contestant have his turn.

(Throughout the day, the competitors fight each other, some using novel tactics, and other just go nuts. Sheldon and Justin push through the ranks, with Sheldon logically taking down his opponents, and Justin decimating his. Whenever he's not competing, Justin talks with Kei, bring her up to speed on the Star Wars Universe first, along with talking about Star Trek, then talking about other things. Leonard and the others move up into the high ranks but no farther before losing. Soon, it's down to Justin and Sheldon.)

Rutledge: This is it, an epic battle between a Star Destroyer and a Battlestar. Dr. Sheldon Cooper, drop from hyperspeed!

(The Sheldor drops out of hyperspace, and we can tell that Sheldon keeps making sure that his ship is completely clean for every battle.)

Sheldon: This competition is a simple battle of logic and technology.

Tanner: We'll put that to the test. Justin Durante, jump right in!

(The Wasp jumps in, and while completely repaired, we can easily see battle damage, giving the already formidable looking Battlestar an even tougher appearance.)

Justin: Ready.

Adam: Then say it with me (the rest of the people counting) 3…2…1…FIGHT!

(Justin wastes no time closing the distance, but Sheldon simply loiters around. Leonard, concerned, calls Sheldon.)

Leonard: Sheldon, what are you doing?

Sheldon: _It's called logic and patience, I will simply wait for Justin to expend all his ammo on my shields, and then I'll be free to destroy his ship with impunity._

(Justin analyzes the Sheldor, tying to find the tractor beam projectors. When he believes he has found them, he fires a salvo. Sheldon smugly watches as the rounds streak towards his ship.)

Sheldon: My shields will stop your shots before they can do any damage.

(The rounds then slam into the hull, bypassing the shields.)

Justin: Those ray shields don't work with physical projectiles, Sheldon!

(Sheldon's face goes from smug to shock to anger, he then immediately returns fire, but the Wasp's armor does its job. Both soon fire everything they got at each other. If Justin's first battle was a spectacle, this battle was that taken to the tenth power. Both ships, despite their very different technologies, are evenly matched. That battle continues for three minutes, with Tanner, Adam, Rutledge, and other commentators providing commentary throughout the fight, until Sheldon forces Justin to moves his ship underneath the Sheldor to avoid a ramming tactic, right into the firing line of the SPHA cannon in the ventral bay. Sheldon, which until now was angered by the Battlestar's resilience to his Star Destroyer's weapons, regains his smug smile.)

Sheldon: Game over.

(Justin sees this, but then realizes his missile tubes will pass underneath the ventral bay. Plugging a quick firing solution, Justin waits fires the missile tubes line up with the bay, and then fires a trio directly into the bay. The missiles pass through the shields and slam into the bay, destroying the SPHA cannon and causing massive internal damage. Everyone sees this and is amazed.)

Adam: He turn Sheldon's trump card against him! He hit the ventral bay.

(Kei sees this and smiles)

Kei: Press the attack, Justin!

(Justin, seeing his success, quickly fires all facing weapons into the ventral side of the Sheldor. The sheer amount of heavy ordnance soon starts to leave gaping holes in the Star Destroyer. Justin then fires on the engines as the Wasp passes them, crippling the Sheldor. Justin then comes around for a sweep with his ventral cannons, pounding the main batteries of the Sheldor, along with the bridge.)

Kei: Keep up the pressure!

(Justin soon has all weapons firing at the Sheldor, with Sheldon fighting back desperately, but it's now only a matter of time before the Sheldor finally gives out. And finally, after two more minutes of non-stop firing, the Sheldor's main reactor goes critical. Justin quickly performs a combat jump to get clear of the blast, as the Sheldor is consumed by its exploding reactor. Everyone suddenly goes into a cheer.)

Rutledge: HE KILLED A STAR DESTOYER! HE KILLED A STAR DESTOYER!

Kei: YATTA! YATTA! (Yes! Yes!)

(Justin, shaking from the intense battle, hears the cheers and immediately head to the first spectator room, where everyone is applauding for him, even Leonard and the others. Then a loud scream is heard)

Sheldon: **JUSTIN!**

Tanner: Was that Sheldon?

Leonard: That was.

Justin: That was fun. But where are we going?

Adam: We're going to Mother Russia. Moscow.

Leonard: I'll tell Sheldon, it might calm him down.

Rutledge: That's right everyone, pack your things, we're going to Moscow.

(We cut a building in a more rural area of Copenhagen, where the RED team has made a room into a makeshift outpost. The Spy is on a computer, while the others are watching.)

Spy: I found out the real identity of our little thief, the name Hoshi Sato is a false identity.

Engineer: The little belle was lying to Sheldon and the others.

Spy: Her real name is Kei Nagase; she's a 2nd Lieutenant in the Japanese Self Defense, and her skill set is impressive. She is a master in martial arts, weapons, explosives, tactics, stealth, and linguistics. She is also extremely fit with excellent physical performance and health, as well as incredible intelligence.

Scout: So we've been chasing a freakin' NINJA?!

Soldier: So why would an ally send an agent onto American shores?

Heavy: She took the artifacts; perhaps she wants them in her own country.

Sniper: And what about the little piker who hit me in the face with his head, Nagase's companion?

Medic: I found him via medical records. His name is Justin Durante, a clerk living in Titusville, Florida. He's never been out of the country until now.

Demoman: It looks like the lass convinced him to come along.

Pyro: Mmk mm hm nymm ymm miinn mm mmhm. (And from what Scout said, she told him who she was.)

Spy: Should we send the info to Reynolds?

Soldier: Send the info.

Engineer: We got a direct line.

Spy: Sending.

(A few minutes later, at Reynolds's office, Jessie comes in.)

Jessie: Mr. Reynolds. I just received word from the RED team. They say that the Norton Simon Museum thief and Sheldon's assistant are one of the same, and she is using a false name.

Reynolds: Let me see.

Jessie: It should be on your computer now.

(Reynolds looks at the email that the RED has sent him.)

Reynolds: That moron and his friends don't even know that he is transporting the thief.

(Two more of Reynolds's staff, Rick and Bob, speak up)

Rick: Or do they? They did leave in quite the hurry.

Bob: Indeed, leaving the scene of an incident, taking vehicles not belonging to them, it sounds rather incriminating to me.

Rick: One can always deduce that this bet was merely a ruse to facilitate their escape. Won't you agree, Mr. Reynolds?

(Jessie looks shocked)

Reynolds: A very astute deduction, Rick, I make sure you get a position that will befit from it. Sanchez.

Sanchez: Sir?

Reynolds: Please inform your men that Dr. Sheldon and company are without a doubt the people who robbed the Norton Simon Museum!

Sanchez: Sir.

Reynolds: Where are they now?

Jessie: Taking a plane from Copenhagen, Denmark to Moscow, Russia as part of a competition.

Bob: Prefect.

Reynolds: I want every mercenary, assassin, and hired gun you can hire hired at once, send them to Moscow and arm them with enough firepower to take on the entire Russian armed forces. We're going to stop Sheldon and his friends and get my artifacts back, BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY!


	11. Chapter 9

Around the World: An Unexpected Journey

**Chapter 9: Day 22: Moscow, Russia: Steel Carnage Part 2**

(We come upon a convoy of cars, SUVs, buses, and trucks as they roll through the streets of Moscow. We then close in on one car that is in the middle of the group, and see Tanner Foust driving, along with Justin and Kei in the back.)

Kei: So where are we going?

Tanner: A specially prepared facility that used to be an aircraft storage facility, we lined all the Hangers with some brand new simulators. And we managed convert the largest of them into a theater for spectators.

Justin: And I'm guessing you held the first day at Denmark so they can be fully prepare here.

Tanner: Right. But since you won the first day, what will you choose?

Justin: Let me see what you have, and then I'll make my choice.

(The convoy takes a turn and everyone sees that facility that the competition was going to be held at for the next two days. Everyone steps out and looks around.)

Leonard: And to think this used to be an aircraft storage area, this competition has an odd sense of irony.

(Everyone enters the theater. Tanner, Adam, and Rutledge take the stage.)

Rutledge: I am beat. I thought driving in a convoy was going to be fun, can you imagine listening to a whole bunch of people talking about different things?

Adam: You work at NASCAR, you're used to this.

Rutledge: Not while in a car full of people.

Tanner: Anyway, let's get on with the competition. (opens a letter) "In 1977, Star Wars popularized the concept of the starfighter, a small, usually one man fighter that was similar to real world fighter planes. Today the starfighter has taken many forms, from the classics such as the X-wing and the Colonial Viper, to new school craft such as Star Fox's Arwings and the F-41 Broadsword from Halo. Now, on the second day of Steel Carnage, you'll be taking these craft and pushing to limits as you go against each other in two parts. The first will be one on one duels, with four groups trying to determine the winner, who lead the group. The second part will be two dogfights between two teams. The winner and runner up of both dogfights in the second challenge will be the team leaders as the four teams combine into two for the final day." I guess that only means one thing.

Adam: Let's get selecting.

Rutledge: And since Justin Durante won the first day, He gets to come up and choose what he wants. Justin Durante, step forward please.

(Justin walks up to the stage.)

Tanner: How does it feel to be the winner of the first day?

Justin: It's great; I never thought I would pull it off.

Adam: Well choose your fighter, and choose wisely, some are better than others.

(Justin cycles through the selection of fighters, some he likes, and some that make him go 'not a chance'. He was about to choose a Saber-class fighter from Halo when he cycles to the last entry and sees what it is, and is stunned by it)

Justin: _They put this in this competition; this is one of my favorites!_ (presses the button) This one.

(The screen presents his choice, showing a Type-1 Valkyrie Class from Star Trek: Invasion.)

Adam: I see that like Rutledge, you have a taste for the less well known types.

Justin: This is one is one of my favorites. I had to choose.

Tanner: You might have made an excellent choice, despite it being only seen in one game. It does have some popularity among certain Star Trek fans. This thing is a little bigger than a standard shuttle craft, but it not a big as a runabout.

Rutledge: So exactly how big is it?

Justin (looking at the computer): Around the same size as F-22 Raptor, armed with two forward facing pulse phaser cannons and two micro-torpedo tubes. She's got shields, armor, and a warp drive. She is not only fast but also very maneuverable

Adam: So this thing is essentially Star Trek's answer to the F-22.

Rutledge: And it says here that the updated CGI model was created by the very guys who created the CGI Vipers from the Re-Imaged Battlestar Galactica series. And one last thing, this model is the latest, created for the 25th Century, right around the events of Star Trek Online.

Justin: Since I'm still here, can I push the buttons to select the next contestant's fighter.

Adam: Why not?

(Justin presses both buttons and the screen cycles through the two sets of pictures, the first picture stops on Kei's face, and the second stops on a fighter that Justin recognizes, but Kei knows by heart. She is unable to speak, overwhelmed by happiness, joy, and amazement. She then gives squeal of pure joy before racing up to the stage and giving Justin a bear hug.)

Kei: Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Justin (surprised by Kei's reaction but keeping his composure): I'm guessing you like what you have been given.

Kei: Are you kidding, I watched Macross ever since I was a little girl, and the VF-25 Messiah is my favorite. I learned everything about it, studied it's abilities and specifications.

Justin: So you are a big Macross fan?

Kei: Oh yes.

Justin: Glad I could make you happy.

Tanner: Let's get back to giving everyone some fighters.

(Everyone gets back to getting a fighter chosen for each of them. Sheldon got an Eta-2 Actis-class interceptor, more specifically a later model that had shields and armor, but didn't sacrifice performance. Leonard got a T-65 X-wing. Howard and Brenadette each get an F-302 fighter, while Raj and Lucy get SA-23E Starfuries. Penny and Stuart got Colonial Vipers from the Original Battlestar Galactica series, while Amy got an ARC-170. Then everyone is randomly assigned a team, and for the first time, Justin and Kei are on opposing teams.)

Kei: Looks like we're going head to head this time.

Justin: And I guessing you're not going to hold anything back.

Kei: This may be a game, but I give everything my all.

Justin: Then let's get started.

Adam: One other thing, we've called in some favors in the costume making world, and we managed to make the uniforms used by the pilots who flew these fighters, we even called in a favor from the United States Air Force to provide spare flight suits for the people who fly in the human ships from the Stargate universe.

Justin: Then it looks like we better suit up.

(Everyone suits up. A few minutes later, we see Kei and several other contestants waiting for someone.)

Contestant (in a UNSC pilot suit): Man, where the hell is he?!

Female Contestant (looking at the spectator theater, where the spectators are starting to get impatient, she's wearing an Imperial TIE fighter Pilot suit): Those guys are going to start eating each other.

Kei (in an EX-Gear Suit, modified to have a checklist card on her left leg): Give him time, this his first time getting into a flight suit.

(A door opens and out steps Justin. He is wearing what first looks like a Colonial Flight Suit from the Re-Imaged Battlestar Galactica series, but on closer look, we can see that while it looks like one, it was a Starfleet flight suit. Whoever made the suit clearly knew how to make it fit in Starfleet uniform code, using the Alternate Reality Flight Suit used in Star Trek: Into Darkness as a guide to help, but also make sure that people knew where they got the idea from, especially with the utility belt. It had division colors on the neck in two yoke style patches, and it's helmet was based on the thruster suit helmet from Star Trek: Into Darkness.)

Justin: Sorry I took so long. These things are hard to get into.

Kei: It's just your first time, you'll get used to it.

(Tanner walks in)

Tanner: These are some great suits, and I'm glad to see that everyone is finally suited up.

Justin: So which simulators do we use?

Tanner: It took some time to make each simulator look like the cockpit of each craft use, but each of you has a card, and said card will tell you which simulator you have been given.

Contestant: About time, let's go.

(The contestants quickly head to their simulators, but Justin and Kei stay behind for a minute.)

Kei: I look forward to seeing what you can do in the cockpit of a fighter.

Justin: Same here.

(The two tap their helmets together and part ways. Kei reaches her simulator, and is amazed by the detail)

Kei: Wow, they made exactly like the cockpit of a VF-25, right down to the displays.

(Kei hops in and straps herself into the seat. Once the cockpit closes, Kei takes a moment to take in the controls, then lets her military training kick in, running a preflight systems check. That is when she gets one last surprise when she finds out the exact model she has.)

Kei: A VF-25S! This is essentially the top of the line model. This is going to be fun. (Realizes one system stands out as not being part of the regular configuration) Missile launchers, looks like the Macross producers decided to give the Messiah that little upgrade I sent as part of that contest I won.

(We then cut to Justin, who has just entered his simulator, which is designed to simulate a Valkryie Class fighter cockpit. It was a fusion of the Class 2 Shuttlecraft cockpit from Star Trek Voyager and Mk VII Viper cockpit from Battlestar Galactica. During the trip to Moscow, Kei managed to drill the preflight checklist for a fighter into Justin, who goes over the steps to prep the simulated Valkyrie. It did help that he had a checklist card in a windowed pocket on his left leg. Soon everyone was ready. We cut to Justin, who has just put his helmet on, which engages a heads-up display. The primary display then switches to display the starting show. We then cut to the spectator theater, where Tanner, Adam, and Rutledge are greeting the audience.)

Adam: Hello everyone, and welcome to day two of Steel Carnage.

(The audience cheers)

Rutledge: Did you guys see the battles of day one? Man, I thought movie producers have all the fun.

Tanner: We went big for the first day, now we're going for Top Gun in the second day as we have starfighters go against each other, first in one on one duels to determine who will lead the four teams, and finally a team challenge where two teams will go against each other to determine who will lead the combined two teams for the third day.

Adam: And for our first match, it's a fighter that you have seen in Star Wars: Attack of the Clones. It's Mr. Alan Calvin and the Delta-7B Aethersprite-Class Light Interceptor!

(Star Wars music is played as a picture of a Delta 7B is displayed, as well the image of a young man in a Star Wars flight suit)

Calvin: Hello, everyone!

Rutledge: And facing him is the winner of day one, flying a relatively obscure starfighter from Star Trek. Please welcome back Justin Durante, and the Type 1 Valkyrie Class Starfighter!

(Star Trek music is played as a picture of a Type 1 Valkyrie Class and Justin's image is displayed)

Justin: Glad to be back.

Tanner: These two will face each other in a one on one duel. And the location is…

(The screen cycles between pictures before stopping on a planet Star Wars fans recognized instantly)

Tanner: It's Geonosis!

Rutledge: We're going to duplicate the fight between the Delta 7 and the Slave 1!

(The audience cheers)

Adam: Then let's get day two started, Justin Durante and Alan Calvin; begin!

(We cut to the simulation as Justin's Valkyrie warps in first, and makes its way to the asteroids. Deciding to play the role of an exploring Starfleet pilot, he starts scanning asteroids, and finds one that gets an unusual reading. Upon further scanning, he finds a hidden sensor array, which contains a hidden database and starts downloading, mostly created by the simulator to give the upcoming battle some reason. A moment later, Calvin's Delta-7B drops from hyperspeed, detaches from its hyperdrive ring and gives pursuit. Thanks to the Valkyrie's advance sensors, Justin quickly spots Calvin. We cut to Kei, who is watching via display screen)

Kei: _Justin's spotted the bandit, now he has to indentify if it's friend or foe._

(We cut to Justin, who is looking at the Valkyrie's scans of the Delta-7B)

Justin: _Even though this is going to be a fight anyway, might as well go through the steps Kei taught me._ (opens a comlink to Calvin) Unidentified vessel, I'm here on scouting and exploratory reasons, state your intentions.

(We cut to Calvin, who was taken by surprised by Justin's actions, but ultimately decides to play along)

Calvin: _So he wants to add a little theatricality and reason to a confrontation such as this, guess I'll play his game._ (speaks) This is a Republic occupied planet; I'm going to ask you power down your engines.

(We cut to Justin)

Justin: I'm sorry, I thought this was uncontested space, I was looking for planets to report back to Starfleet Command to send ships in order explore in greater detail.

Calvin: _I'm going to ask you again, power down and prepare to be boarded._

Justin: I'm not causing trouble, just scanning this odd sensor array.

(Suddenly, an alarm crackles to life, Justin looks and realizes that the Delta-7B had just powered up weapons and shields)

Calvin: _Stand down and prepare to be boarded! You have Separatist schematics downloaded on your computer!_

Justin: Whoa big guy! You don't understand, I just found data on an improved sensor system and thought the Federation could take a look at it.

Calvin: _Power down or I'll disable your ship!_

Justin: Fire on me and I'll defend my ship with everything I have.

Calvin: _This is your final warning! Stand down, or be destroyed!_

Justin: We can talk this out! There is no need to… (a laser blast races past his port wing) WHOA!

(Justin realizes that pilot of the Delta-7B is serious. With the press of a button, his ship immediately goes to red alert, the lights dim, shields and weapons come online and red lights flash. Both the HUD of the Valkyrie cockpit and the Helmet display new images, such as weapon sights, shield and hull integrity and target position.)

Justin: _I wanted to see what I could get before the shooting starts, but now the fight is on, time to take action._

(Justin pulls a 270 degree flip before punching the throttle to try and outrun Calvin's ship, but the Delta-7B easily keeps up. Calvin starts firing, but since he was unprepared for the rocking simulator, which was specifically design to simulate a fighter as accurately as possible, which included 360 movements on all axis and vibrations caused by combat, his aim is off. Justin breaks left to dodge the burst, then right to dodge a missile. Calvin adjusts to the simulator and manages to get a blast on Justin, but the Valkyrie's shields handle the hit. All the while, Tanner, Adam, Rutledge, and other commentators are providing commentary)

Tanner: I never thought something the size of an F-22 Raptor can move like that.

Adam: The F-22 Raptor is a super-maneuverable fighter; of course it can pull off those moves.

Rutledge: But Calvin is hot on Justin's heels. And that Delta-7B's weapons can do serious damage if Calvin can keep on target.

(Kei is also watching the battle)

Kei: _Justin, take the fight to him; be aggressive. I've taught you with those flight simulator controls back in Denmark and in Moscow when we got here, now use that training._

(We cut back to Justin, who shakes from another hit. That is when the flight training Kei gave him starts to click into place)

Justin: You play soft, I'll play soft. Want to play hard, I'll play hard!

(Justin pulls a Kulbit and is suddenly on the Delta-7B's tail. Justin immediately fires the phaser cannons, but his shots miss. Kei sees this)

Kei: _Remember, controlled bursts, don't spray and pray._

(Justin begins to concentrate, remembering Kei's words and finds his senses sharpening. Adjusting his aim, he fires a burst, this time scoring hits. Kei sees this and starts to smile)

Kei: That's it. You can do this.

(Justin, filled with new found determination, lets his mind focus, keeping focused on the Delta-7B but watching for any additional threats. He continues to fire burst after burst, pound the shields with withering fire. Calvin's Delta-7B was fast and agile, but the Valkyrie's powerful impulse engines and RCS thrusters allow the larger fighter to match the smaller interceptor move for move. Calvin does a Cobra maneuver to get back on Justin's tail. The Delta-7B's four laser cannons pound on the Valkyrie, but the Valkyrie's regenerative shields withstand the shots that do hit, allowing Justin to regain the offence by suddenly slowing down, forcing Calvin to overshoot. Justin proves to be a natural fighter pilot, keeping the Delta-7B in his crosshairs, and firing controlled bursts which mostly hit the smaller interceptor. Despite having only two cannons, the Valkyrie's two phaser cannons are more powerful than Delta-7B's four laser cannons. Calvin struggles to shake of the larger Valkyrie.)

Calvin: Now I know why Obi-Wan hates flying!

(Finally a phaser bolt collapses the shields and slams into the hull, mere inches from astromech, who screams at the close shot. Everyone sees this.)

Tanner: Calvin's shields are gone! Calvin has no shields!

(We cut to Kei)

Kei: Finish him with a torpedo!

(We cut to Justin, who has just locked on Calvin's Delta-7B.)

Justin: Eat this!

(Justin fires a single quantum torpedo, which homes in Calvin. But Calvin, a Star Wars fan, ejects the spare parts; fooling the torpedo and making it slam into the parts. Calvin thinks he's got Justin fooled, but then sees the Valkyrie fly though the blast. He then hears Justin's voice on the comm.)

Justin: _I've seen that trick before._

(Justin fires another torpedo, this time finding its mark, slamming into the Delta-7B and destroying it. Kei sees this)

Kei: Yeah! Great job, Justin!

(We cut to Justin)

Justin: Whoo! (The adrenalin starting to wear off) That was intense! I didn't do anything like that in my entire life.

(We cut back to the spectator theater)

Tanner: I think we just saw that Starfleet puts as much effort into its starfighters as it does in its starships.

Adam: How was that, people? Are you entertained?

(The audience cheers)

Adam: Good, for we're just getting started, for we are going right to the second match.

Rutledge: Then let's great next two challengers, starting with one of the contestants who made the top five, flying a powerful fighter form Halo. I'm please to introduce Ms. Sarah Linda and the Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multirole Fighter, also known the Seraph-class starfighter.

(A picture of a Covenant Seraph fighter and the image of a young woman with blonde hair appear on the screen.)

Sarah: Hi everyone, glad to be here.

Tanner: And facing her is the last place finisher of day one, flying a fighter that all you Japanese boys and girls might recognize. Please welcome Ms. Hoshi Sato and the VF-25S Messiah from Macross Frontier!

(A picture of a VF-25S and the image of Kei appear on the screen.)

Tanner: You ready to try and make up for the lost you suffered in day one, Sato?

Kei: Sure am.

Adam: Then let's see where you two are going to fight. (Looks at the screen and see that it stops, then looks down for the name) The Hoth Asteroid Field!

Tanner: Not to sound like that I'm no fun, but the last match was a little long, so can we not do any of these situations and focus on the battle at hand?

(Justin's voice is heard)

Justin: _Sorry about that, just wanted to shake things up a little._

Rutledge: Anyway, let's get on with the match.

(We cut to the simulation, which shows Sarah's Seraph jumping out of slipspace, and immediately enters the asteroid field. Justin is watching from his cockpit.)

Justin: _You would have done a good job command a battleship; now let's see what you can do in a fighter cockpit._

(We then see Kei's VF-25S flying though the asteroid field. Kei is flying a search pattern looking for the Seraph. After a few moments of searching, Kei is about look elsewhere when suddenly, plasma bolts fly pass her from an 8'o Clock position and above. It was Sarah, trying to dive in for a quick kill. But Kei expertly breaks into the attack, throwing off Sarah's aim. Sarah then does a split-s to get back on Kei's six, and fires burst after burst of fire, but Kei easily maneuvers the Messiah into a beautiful set of acrobatics, whirling, rolling, diving, jinking, with none the Seraph's shots even touching her. It was if Kei had become one with the VF-25S, the Messiah was extension of herself. Justin is amazed by the display.)

Justin: _Incredible!_

(We cut back to the main spectator theater, where everyone is watching the display.)

Adam: Sure, acrobatics are fun, but this is a dogfight, not an air show!

(Meanwhile, while still dodging plasma bolts, Kei decides that she played around long enough)

Kei: _Now to see what this thing can really do._

(Kei quickly pulls a barrel roll, fluidly getting behind Sarah's Seraph. Kei activates the weapons systems, and realizes that the addition of the two missile bays was not the only thing changed.)

Kei: _They replace the wing cannons with two more powerful and advance canons, and have the other weapons on standby if I need them. All the other systems have also been upgraded. Well it's time to test the upgrades._

(Kei lines up the Seraph and fires a burst. Plasma bolts race out of the two cannons, which were located on the engine intakes, and slam into the Seraph's shields. We cut to Sarah, who is shaken by the impact.)

Sarah: _I got to lose that thing and fast._

(Sarah throws the Seraph into a violent series of maneuvers, dodging asteroids and hoping to lose Kei. But Kei, being a natural and proven ace pilot, keeps locked on Sarah, and continues to pound the Seraph with the Messiah's cannons, soon piercing the shields. Kei seamlessly switches to missiles, and fires a pair after getting a good lock. The two missiles fly straight and true, and slam into the Seraph, destroying it. Everyone cheers)

Justin: Wow!

Tanner: Now that's what I call flying.

Adam: Let's see some more carnage!

(Throughout the day, the contestants fly against each other, trying to win the four team leader positions. Kei, who had prove she was a skilled competitor despite the setback she suffered in day one, easily earns the first team leader position. Justin fights hard, proving to be a skilled pilot and earning leadership of the second team. Sheldon and Leonard earn leadership of both the third and fourth teams. Then came the team matches, with teams three and four going first. The ensuing dogfight was spectacular and intense, but ultimately, Leonard barely manages to beat Sheldon, earning leadership of the two combined teams, now known as Team Prime, courtesy of Leonard. Now it was time for teams One and Two to fight. They were given the location of the Battle of Yavin. Justin assigns a Viper Mk. III pilot as his wingman, while Kei chooses an F-41 Broadsword pilot as her wingman.)

Rutledge: This is it, the final battle of Day Two of Steel Canrage.

Adam: Then let's hear it… (the rest of the people counting) 3…2…1…FIGHT!

(We cut to simulation, which shows Justin's team flying over the surface of the Death Star, looking for Team Two.)

Contestant #3 (flying a V-wing): Where are they?

Justin: Just keep looking. They're out there.

Justin's Wingman (looks up and at 10'o clock): Bandits, coming in at 10'o clock high!

(Justin looks in said location and indeed, Team Two is flying in on an intercept course.)

Justin: Copy that, turn to engage.

(Team One turns to face Team Two)

Contestant #4 (flying a Death Glider from Stargate): They're turning for us.

Kei: Fire on my mark. (Waits for Team One to get close) Fire!

(The two teams fire one each other and split into two man formations, but often have to go one on one due to the intensity of the dogfight. Even Justin and Kei get separated from their wingmen. Justin then notices one of his teammates, flying a RF-42 Centaur from Andromeda, callsign Skyfall #6, is in trouble with a Wolfen from Star Fox tight on him.)

Justin: Skyfall #6, you picked up one, watch it!

Skyfall #6: I can't see him!

(The two fighters engage in a series of turns and rolling scissors, but the Woflen pilot manages to stay behind the Centaur)

Skyfall #6: He's on me tight, I can't see him!

(The Wolfen starts firing)

Justin: I'll be right there!

(Justin rolls in behind the Wolfen and after several minutes of maneuvering, manages to destroy it with a long burst of phaser fire.)

Skyfall #6: Thanks for the save; I'll form up on your wing.

Justin: Now let's get back to the furball.

(The two rejoin the dogfight, and for several minutes, both sides tear at each, losing fighters until it was apparently Justin and Skyfall #6 against a lone F-41 Broadsword, Kei's wingman. Both the Valkyrie and the Centaur pour fire on the Broadsword, but it's Skyfall #6 who manages to destroy the UNSC fighter with his anti-proton cannons.)

Justin: Hell of shot, Skyfall #6.

Skyfall #6 (Smiles, but then looks up): LOOK OUT!

(Skyfall #6 rolls over Justin, taking a missile intended for him. Justin whirls his fighter around to face the general direction of the shot and fires a torpedo. The shot misses, but it allows Justin to see what fired on him. Then he realizes who it is.)

Justin: A VF-25S Messiah, Kei.

(Kei's face appears on the main display)

Kei: So it comes down this, the two of us face to face.

Justin: Looks like it.

Kei: You know only one of us will win this.

Justin: No hard feelings?

Kei: None at all.

Justin: Then let's do this.

(The two make a head on pass before turning to get on the tail of each other, pulling tighter and tighter, but Kei manages to close the gap and get her guns on Justin. When he sees plasma bolts fly past him, Justin breaks right and dives away, with Kei following. Justin then throws a Kulbit, getting behind Kei's tail. Kei immediately pulls her VF-25S Messiah into a series of maneuvers, trying to throw off Justin, but the Valkyrie proves to be an equal to the VF-25, as Justin manages to stay with Kei, even managing to score hits.)

Kei: _He's good, now to see how good he really is._

(Kei throws a barrel roll to get behind Justin, but Justin counters with his own barrel roll, causing both to go into the rolling scissors, trying to get behind the other, but both fighters prove to be equally maneuverable, neither one gaining the advantage. Justin however, is forced break when they head straight for a turbolaser tower, allowing Kei to get behind Justin. The two continue to dogfight for ten minutes, with neither one having a clear advantage, both proving to be each other's equal. Both fighters are damaged severely over the course the fight, with Kei down to her Gun Pod and a single missile launcher and Justin being in the same predicament)

Kei: _This has end someway, but how? _(Then realizes that they are in space) _Maybe if…_

(Kei's thinking is cut off as Justin pulls a Cobra to get behind Kei, who cuts the engines and throws the stick back, causing her to flip over in place, giving her a clear shot and Justin's underside. She fires one missile, but one was all she needed, for it hits squarely in the center, tearing the Valkyrie apart. Everyone cheers, including Justin, despite losing.)

Justin: I may have lost, but this is one of the best days in my life.

(We cut back to the spectator theater, where everyone is cheering)

Tanner: Talk about rebound, Hoshi went from last place to the winner of Day Two.

Adam: That's all we have for today, please come back again when we do the final day, where the two teams will go head to head in the final battle!

(Justin climbs out of his simulator and finds Kei walking up to him)

Justin: Looks like you beat me fair and square.

Kei: I did have the experience, but you proved to be my equal in the cockpit. We can be each other's wingman anytime.

(The two shake hands then hug.)

Justin: You do know we have to pick a name for our new team.

Kei: I think I've got one.

Justin: Care to tell?

(Kei leans in and puts her mouth right to Justin's ear, and whispers something that causes Justin to smile)

Justin: I like the sound of that.

Kei: Glad that you like the name.

(The two head out to join the others, ready to turn in for the night, for they know that they are about to have a big day in the next two days.)


	12. Chapter 10

Around the World: An Unexpected Journey

**Chapter 10: Day 24: Moscow, Russia: Steel Carnage Part 3**

(We come upon Justin and Kei as they walk with each other, in costume, through one of the hangers hold all the simulators. It's clear that they arrived earlier then everyone else to spend some time alone with each other.)

Justin: Can't believe that it's the third day already.

Kei: We certainly had plenty of fun.

Justin: Now for one last match, and a possible championship.

Kei: Yeah. But the important thing is to have fun, win or lose.

Justin: Is it okay if we talk about something else.

Kei: Like what?

Justin: Your life in the Japanese Self-Defense Force. I heard that life is not as good as compared to people in my country's military.

Kei: It's getting better, thanks to people who believe that people in the military, even if it's mostly a defense force, should be given proper housing, respect, and health care for serving their country. Then there are people like me who simply use what we have to improve the quality of our lives. We also have a new rifle that is currently only given to certain special units, taking an idea from the Bushmaster ACR.

Justin: Really, what is it?

Kei: I can't give specific details, but I can give you a general idea, it looks like a Howa Type 89, but with a rail system on all four sides of the hand guard.

Justin: And I can guess it can use multiple calibers.

Kei: How did you…?

Justin: I guessed.

Kei: You are right; it can use three caliber types, two of them are the 5.56mm NATO and the 6.8 Remington SPC. I like the power of the later. However, I have a thing for battle rifles, such as the Type 64. I hoped that they would make a modern version.

Justin: My country did that first with the M14, which was called the Mk14 EBR.

Kei: Which bring me to the last caliber the new rifle can use, the 7.62mm NATO. You might not be able to care as much ammo, but each well placed shot is a likely kill. And it has greater range.

Justin: When you bring that up, I heard that Remington is making a 7.62mm NATO kit for the ACR, probably to give the HK417 competition.

Kei (chuckles): That's so?

Justin: Then I heard rumor that Colt and Heckler and Koch were working together to make a new M4 platform that combined the abilities of the HK-416 and the Colt Advance Piston Carbine, and could convert to a variety of calibers.

(Kei is stunned by Justin, for before she went to Pasadena, she was with a unit of JSDF soldiers testing out their new rifle with the US Armed Forces, who were testing a new rifle of their own, and that one of the two prototypes was stolen. Justin had just inadvertently described the very rifle she saw being tested.

Kei: Justin…

(Leonard's voice is heard.)

Leonard: I see that you two are have a good time together.

(Justin and Kei turn and find Leonard standing in the doorway.)

Justin (not knowing of Kei's surprise): We just wanted some time to relax.

Sheldon (walking as well): The others are getting ready. I just came to tell that Team Prime is prepared for whatever you can muster for this final engagement.

Leonard: And I can to tell that the hosts want us to join them at the spectator theater.

Kei (deciding to tell Justin later): Then let's go.

(The four walk to the spectator theater and walk up onto the stage, but stay out offstage. Then Tanner, Adam, and Rutledge walk on stage.)

Rutledge: Boy, it's good to be back, you miss us.

Spectator: BLOW SOMETHING UP!

Tanner: Blow something up? We've been doing that for the previous two days of the competition.

(The audience laughs)

Adam: It's great to see that so many of you made it to see the final day of Steel Carnage, and even more are watching on TV, the internet, and even from their video game systems. For today, two teams will go head to head in a full on space battle.

Rutledge: And first up is the first winner of Day Two and the runner up from Day One, Leonard Hofstader and Sheldon Cooper, leaders of one of the two teams, Team Prime!

(Leonard and Sheldon walk onto the stage)

Rutledge: So Leonard and Sheldon, how does it feel to be the two leaders of one of the two finalist teams?

Sheldon: It's only logical that we gain the role of leaders of this time, thanks to my intellect.

Leonard: Sheldon, can you at least show some respect. Anyway, it feels great.

Adam: And what about the name of your team, Team Prime.

Leonard: We got that idea from Transformers Prime, and Sheldon's usage of prime numbers.

Tanner: And you'll need every trick the book, for you face both the winner of day one and the second winner of day two, please welcome the leaders of the Razgriz Fleet, better known as Team Razgriz, Justin Durante and Hoshi Sato!

Leonard: What?

(Justin and Kei walk onto the stage)

Tanner: You two gave us the dogfight of the century when you went head to head, now you two are working together to try and bring your team to victory. How does it feel?

Kei: Feels great, plus, there are no hard feelings between us.

Tanner: But where did you get the idea for the name of your team?

Justin: That was Hoshi's idea; she thought it would make a good name.

Adam: Now that we got that set aside, let's see where you are going to be facing each other.

(The screen cycles through pictures before stopping on a picture depicting the Battle of Coruscant from Star Wars Episode III)

Adam: It's Coruscant! We're going to be duplicating the battle of Coruscant. Now teams Prime and Razgriz; meet up and plan for battle, for this one is going to be awesome!

(Justin and Kei head to the hanger were the members of the Razgriz Fleet are gathered.)

Justin: I can see that everyone is here. You all know where our fight will take place and who we are up against?

Contestant #1: We know, we've heard about you on the internet, the World Tourers. You can count on us.

Kei: What is our fleet composition?

Contestant #2: We have a well balanced mix of small craft, cruisers, light capital ships, capital ships, and other vessels.

Justin: And the universe they come from?

Contestant #3: Very diverse, from Star Trek to Andromeda, Halo, and even Babylon 5. We even got several ships from Macross and Space Battleship Yamato, as well as Mobile Weapons from Gundam.

Contestant: #4: So what's the strategy?

Kei: We start with only half of our total strength.

(The others are stunned, gasping and saying 'what')

Kei: I want Leonard and Sheldon to commit their team to the fight. When they are and we have them in a good position so they can't make any surprise tricks, or if we get into a tight situation, Justin will come in and hit them on the flank with the rest of the fleet, hopefully taking them by surprise.

Contestant #2: Why does this flank attack sound familiar?

Justin: Stonewall Jackson, the Battle of Chancellorsville.

Contestant #1: This might just work after all.

Contestant #3: The match starts in five minutes.

Kei: Then make any last minute preparations; I suspect that this match will be a long one.

(Soon, everyone is ready. At the spectator theater, Tanner, Adam, and Rutledge have just taken their seats.)

Rutledge: This is it, the final match of the day and the whole competition. Are you ready?

(The audience cheers)

Adam: Team Prime, enter the combat zone!

(We cut to the simulation, where we see Team Prime drop to normal space, consisting of ships from Star Trek, Star Wars, the classic Battlestar Galactica series, Stargate, and Firefly. We can see that they are mostly ships used by the protagonists of the mentioned series or used by Humans.)

Tanner: Team Razgriz, stand by to engage!

(Kei's contingent of the Razgriz Fleet warps in, showing off ships from Star Trek, Star Wars, Gundam, Macross, Space Battleship Yamato, and Andromeda, all in Razgriz black. Unlike Team Prime, Team Razgriz was much more diverse, including ships from multiple factions. There are more ships than competitors, so most of the ships of both fleets are controlled by an advance AI. We can see that Team Prime outnumbers Team Razgriz two to one, with Sheldon and his friends noticing.)

Raj: We have twice their numbers. But how's that possible when both teams have the same number of players and ships.

Lucy: Who knows?

Sheldon: Then we press our logical superiority of numbers to our advantage, making each of their ships engage two of ours.

Stuart: But we should be careful, you had everyone fly fighters and left the capital ships and the rest of the fighters to the computer.

Amy: It's a simple mathematical equation; we have twice the numbers, which means twice the work load for them.

Leonard: Let's get flying then.

Penny: Right behind you.

(Team Prime moves in on Team Razgriz, who takes up a defensive posture. Both teams launch their fighters before crashing head on into each other. Team Razgriz, despite using half their ships, manage to fight Team Prime blow for blow using tactics and teamwork, for unlike Team Prime, which had all their members fly starfighters, Team Razgriz had their members spread out to use various ships, and having specific ships doing specific roles. We cut to the spectator theater, where everyone is watching.)

Tanner: Despite being outnumbered, Team Razgriz is really giving Team Prime a fight.

Adam: Yeah, but Team Prime still has the advantage right now, I mean, their team leader and his friends are quite intelligent, four of them including Leonard work at Caltech.

Rutledge: Yeah, but both team leaders of Team Razgriz are also smart, and each of them has won in a previous day.

Tanner: Speaking of which, where's Justin?

Adam: Don't look at me, I don't know.

(We cut back to the simulation, where Team Prime and Team Razgriz are still tearing each other apart. However, we can that Team's Razgriz teamwork has forced Team Prime to change tactics)

Sheldon: All ships, assume defensive pattern Apha-3257-Echo.

Bernadette: You mean the box formation?

Sheldon (a little annoyed): Precisely.

Howard: Then let's assume the box formation.

(Team Prime moves into position so all capital ships formed a box shaped formation, with the fighters providing screening. Kei sees this and realize that Sheldon may have given Team Razgriz the opportunity they have been looking for)

Kei (shooting down a Y-wing): Time for the flank attack, calling in the rest of the fleet.

Contestant #4 (in a UNSC Saber, trying to lose a pair of Classic Colonial Vipers): Are you sure, that box formation is pretty powerful.

Kei: A square's strongest point is it's corners, we hit these guys for rear, they won't see it coming.

Contestant #2 (In a Galaxy Class Starship, trading blows with a Mon Calamari Cruiser): Well then make it now; we need to break these guys up.

Kei: Justin.

Justin: _Go ahead._

Kei: Stonewall.

Justin: _You got it._

(We cut to Howard's F-302, who is chasing a Razgriz X-wing. Suddenly, his radar starts screaming, indicating a massive signature forming right behind Team Prime. He looks behind and what he sees shocks him.)

Howard: Holy guacamole. Hey guys, you better see this!

(Leonard looks behind, and sees what Howard is seeing.)

Leonard: A black hole?! Since when did a… (his R2 unit screams, he then looks at his scope and is speechless.)

Team Prime Contestants: Where the hell did that come from? …What's going on here? ...Are you seeing this? ...There's something coming out of the…AMBUSH!

(Suddenly, a torrent of Valkyrie Class fighters of all three types, as well as Federation Runabouts and fighters of multiple classes, ships from the Re-Imaged Battlestar Galactica series, Halo, Mass Effect, Babylon 5, Stargate, and EVE online come pouring out of the Slipspace portal with all guns blazing. They slam into the rear of Team Prime, destroying ships as they execute a classic pincer maneuver. Team Prime realizes that they have just went from box formation to being boxed in)

Kei: Nice timing, Justin.

Justin: Sometimes I love making a big entrance.

(The two groups of Team Razgriz join up, with Kei flying as Justin's wingman, and attack Team Prime from all sides, using teamwork and tactics to their advantage. Battlefield logistics craft provide communication, electronic warfare, and other forms of support; fighters provide cover for bombers and larger vessels, as well as engaging other fighters; bombers attack capital ships, softening them up, and capital ships square off with other capital ships. The audience is treated with a show none of them will ever forget as Team Razgriz slowly, but surely and spectacularly, begins to crush Team Prime. All the while, Tanner, Adam, Rutledge, and other commentators speak continuously. We then cut to Justin's parents and friends as they watch the battle unfold. We then cut back to the battle, where we see Team Prime loose ship after ship, player after player against Team Razgriz. Raj gets shot down by a Y-wing that snuck up on him while his sensors were being jammed by a Raptor, with Lucy suffering a similar fate, but this time being shot down by a lucky shot from a Nebula Class Starship's phasers. Penny and Stuart are destroyed when they fly into the path of Lancer Class Frigate which was providing anti-fighter protections for the Omega Class destroyer it was protecting. Howard and Brenadette are shot down by a pair of Gallente Thorax cruisers while trying to protect a squad of bombers that were trying to fly past and strike the Macross Quarter class carrier that was providing support for any fighter that landed on her deck. Amy was destroyed when she got caught in the blast of a Venator Class Star Destroyer that was destroyed by the combined firepower of Geth Dreadnaught and a Covenant Assault Carrier. Sheldon and Leonard realize that they are fighting a losing battle.)

Leonard: I think it's time we leave this party.

Sheldon: For once, Leonard, we are in agreement.

(Sheldon and Leonard dive away from the fight, but Kei and Justin see this.)

Kei: They're fleeing.

Justin: Should we let them go?

Adam: _This is a deathmatch; we want to see one side completely destroy the other!_

Justin: Then it looks like we're going to chase Leonard and Sheldon.

Kei: Then let's go.

Justin: Guys, we're going after the leaders of Team Prime, think you can handle things here?

Contestant #1: Go after them.

Contestant #2: Justin, you and your friend better not go being a twat on us now.

Justin: We won't give you the satisfaction of that.

(Justin and Kei flip over and dive after Leonard and Sheldon, who see this)

Leonard: Looks like Justin and Hoshi are coming after us.

Sheldon: Prepare to enter the atmosphere; we'll use the ionosphere to shake them.

(The shields of Sheldon's Eta-2 and Leonard's X-wing light up as they race through the atmosphere, but Justin's Valkyrie and Kei's VF-25S maintain pursuit.)

Leonard: They're gaining on us!

Sheldon: I have an idea.

(Sheldon flies into a cloud and Leonard, seeing no other option, follows, with Kei and Justin in pursuit. But when we cut to the other side of the cloud, we only see Kei and Justin.)

Justin: Where did they go?

(Suddenly, laser bolts fly past the two, forcing the two to split up, for Leonard and Sheldon have managed to surprise the duo)

Sheldon: I've got the flight leader, you handle the wingman.

Leonard: Sheldon, shouldn't we…

Sheldon: That's an order, Mr. Hofstader!

Leonard: Alright.

(Leonard goes after Kei, and Sheldon keeps chasing Justin. Justin throws his Valkyrie into a series of intense maneuvers, but Sheldon's Eta-2 easily matches the Valkyrie move for move. Sheldon then starts to fire, but Justin manages to avoid the bursts, however, as the dogfight becomes more and more intense, Sheldon manages to get closer and closer with his shots.)

Justin: _Come on, baby, come on!_

(Justin uses every trick in the book to shake off Sheldon, but Sheldon somehow manages to keep up. Sheldon then manages to line up his cannons so he can fire on Justin.)

Sheldon: You lose, Justin Durante.

(But before Sheldon can fire, his R2 unit screams, and his sensors pick up a contact right behind him. It's Kei, who managed to lose Leonard and saw Justin in trouble)

Sheldon: Impossible.

Kei (firing her VF-25S's cannons): I will not lose a flight lead and a friend!

(Kei's shots are dead on target, slamming into Sheldon's Eta-2, tearing the shields apart. Kei then fires a missile, which also hits, destroying Sheldon.)

Kei: Yeah, I got him.

Justin (looking at his sensors and sees a contact coming up behind Kei): Kei!

(Kei also sees the contact, Leonard, who managed to find Kei again, and is now firing in order to avenge Sheldon's defeat. Kei breaks left and dives away, with Leonard following. Leonard flies aggressively, managing to stay with Kei even as she pulls maneuver after maneuver to shake him. His shots start to get closer and closer to Kei's VF-25S, and finally after several minutes of intense flying, he manages to line up his X-wing's cannons to hit Kei, but before he can fire, his X-wing is consumed by phaser bolts and a single quantum torpedo, and explodes in a fireball, with Justin flying through it, having managed to get below Leonard and attack. Justin then flies next to Kei.)

Kei: We've won.

Justin: We did it as a team.

Kei: Let's climb back up to rejoin the others, they might still need us.

(Suddenly, the simulation ends. We are in Kei's simulator)

Kei: On the other hand…

(The simulators open and everyone exits, somewhat confused.)

Justin: What happened?

Contestant #1: I don't know, one second we were still fighting Team Prime, the next, the simulator cuts out.

Kei: What's going on?

(Justin then sees a convoy of vans heading towards them. When it stops, the doors opens, revealing men in military uniforms. Upon seeing them, Justin, Kei, and the others in the hanger quickly change from the costumes to their regular clothes, and Kei gets her backpack. The others in the competition, including Tanner, Adam Rutledge, Sheldon and his friends, walk out as well, joining Justin and the others)

Justin: What's happening? Who are you guys?

Russian Solider (With a heavy Russian accent): We are the Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation. All you must come with us.

Sheldon: Why is that?

Russian Solider: We just received word that an American business man has sent a group of mercenaries to kill one Dr. Sheldon Cooper and his traveling companions.

Leonard: That's us, but why?

Russian Soldier: He thinks that you robbed the Norton Simon Museum.

Sheldon: That's preposterous; this is nothing but a mere attempt by Mr. Reynolds to stop us. I'm an American citizen, I have nothing to fear.

(Suddenly a shot rings out, striking the FSB agent, and killing him, everyone panics as the FSB agents return fire, and a full on shooting war erupts as mercenaries appear from almost everywhere.)

Sheldon: Except bullets.

Tanner: We got to get out of here!

(As bullets fly, Tanner, Adam and Rutledge get into three separate cars and had everyone they could carry climb aboard before driving in order to escape. The other contestants and spectators are also gathered and put onto vans that drive off. Sheldon and his friends dive for one van, while Justin and Kei climb aboard another, with a FSB agent at the wheel.)

Kei: Get us out of here!

(The FSB agent hits the gas and drives out of the aircraft storage facility, while the van that Sheldon and his friends hopped into drives in another direction.)

Justin: Why the hell did those guys chose to attack us at the competition?

Kei: We were in one place, easier to locate and capture.

Justin: Then where are we going?

FSB Agent: A safe house, you should be safe there until we can find a way to…

(Suddenly a bullet blast through the front seats, killing the FSB Agent, a second and third bullet strikes the engine, and a fourth hits the wheel. The four round hit cause the van to lose control and flip, rolling end over end before coming to a stop in its roof.)


	13. Chapter 11

Around the World: An Unexpected Journey

**Chapter 11: Day 24, 12:30 PM: Moscow, Russia: RED Strom**

(We first see nothing but blackness, then we see a blurred image, and hear heavy breathing. The image then clears up, and we see the inside of the van that just crashed in the last chapter. We then get to see who we were viewing the van as. It's Justin, still strapped to his seat, scarred, bleeding from cuts along his face and head, and very disoriented. He then remembers Kei)

Justin (looking around): Kei. Kei!

(But Kei is nowhere to be seen, Justin then struggles to get his seatbelt off, and falls onto the roof of the car when he manages to get it off. He then sees his Px4 Storm lying next to him and grabs it to holster it.)

Justin: _What's going on, where's Kei, where are the others?_

(Justin then hears footsteps approaching the van, and the door opens. He is about to draw his pistol, but stops when he sees the badge of the FSB on the man)

FSB Agent: You the only one alive here?

Justin: I'm afraid so.

FSB Agent: Then we mustn't waste time. We must get you to the…

(A bullet strikes the FSB agent, blasting through his armor and killing him, Justin instinctively scrambles back at the sight and shouts in panic)

Justin: _The person who shot the van, he or she is still here._

(We cut to a view of the van Justin is now hiding through a sniper scope. We then cut to whoever is looking at the van. It's the Sniper from RED Team, reloading a XM109. His preferred Accuracy International AX rifle is next to him, in case he needs to switch.)

Sniper: Piker. (Into a radio) All clear boys, move in.

Merc: _Copy that._

(We then cut to two black vans that move in on the crashed van. One parks right next to the van, while the other takes up position to cover the intersection. The doors of the van nearest the crashed one opens, revealing heavily armed mercenaries in full combat gear. They approach the van and set up a perimeter. One of them, armed with a Kel-Tec KSG shotgun, approaches the opened, road facing door, and aims his shotgun at Justin.)

Merc: Sir, we found Nagase's companion, he injured but alive.

Sniper: _And Nagase herself?_

Merc: Nowhere to be seen.

Sniper: _Bring him out where I can see him._

Merc: Understood. (switches off radio) Come out of there.

(Justin, paralyzed by fear, is unable to move.)

Merc (to a subordinate): You, go around the other side and get the door open.

Merc #2: Sir.

(The mercenary walks around to the sidewalk, but before he can open the door, he is shot in the back of the head by a silenced pistol from an alleyway. The other mercenaries see this and raise their weapons. Justin quickly uses the distraction to close the opened door and lock it and the other doors)

Merc #3: Did you see that?

Sniper: _I can't see it, there's a bloody big truck blocking the area between the van and the buildings. You're going have to find the shooter yourself._

Merc #1: Understood. Team two, you stay and cover the intersection, the rest of us will go and find the hostile. (to one of his subordinates, who was armed with a AK-47 and had a RPG-32 slung on his left shoulder) You stay here and try to get that kid out. (to another subordinate) You go around and try to flank the bastard.

Mercs: Yes sir!

(The mercenaries from the other van exit and set up to scan for any more intruders, while the first group of mercenaries, minus the one who was assigned to get Justin, heads down the alleyway, while one goes around to find a way around.)

Merc #4: Alright kid, you can either come out, or I drag you out. So what's it going to be?

(Justin still paralyzed by fear, doesn't speak, but he can see the mercenary's boots through the window)

Merc #4: Looks like it's the going to be the hard way.

(The mercenary sets down the RPG-32 on the road, and breaks the glass with the butt his AK-47. He gets on his belly and aims at Justin.)

Merc #4: I'm not going to say this again, come out now, or I'll…

(Gunshots ring out, and the mercenary scrambles out and back on his feet to face the alleyway. Both he and Justin can hear gunfire and screams, and then it's quite again. The mercenary starts to walk toward the alleyway.)

Merc #4: Gates? Zigs? Higgins? Anyone?

(Suddenly, the radio of the truck cracks to life, startling the mercenary. After he finds out what it is, he climbs in and switches it off, but before he can get out, someone grabs him from behind and tries to choke him, but he manages to escape the chokehold. Justin, still in the van, watches as the two combatants struggle against each other, until he hears the sound of a knife puncturing a throat, and sees one of the combatants go limb, dead. The other combatant slowly lowers the dead one to the ground, revealing that the one that was killed was the mercenary. Justin tries to keep quiet, but he is shaking. Then the mystery soldier walks up to the door, kneels, and reaches a hand through the broken window and unlocks the door. Justin can brace himself against the other side as the door opens, but when he see who it is, his fear becomes a combination of shock, amazement, joy, and relief. It turns out the mystery soldier was Kei, in full combat gear that fitted her form, but was still consider military grade gear, all in black. She was carrying her pistol and knife, and she had an assault rifle slung on her back.)

Kei (with more concern than surprise): Justin?

Justin: Kei, I am glad to see that you're still alive.

Kei (looking over Justin's injuries): You'll be fine, but you'll need to be…

(Suddenly, the sole survivor the first group of mercenaries, the one that was looking for an alternate route, charges Kei and the two engage in hand to hand combat. Justin draws his pistol, and takes aim, but keeps his finger off the trigger. When the mercenary manages to grab Kei by the throat, he sees Justin and draws his pistol, intending to shoot. Justin, in an attempt to protect himself, fires twice, with both shots hitting the head of the mercenary, killing him. Kei is stunned by his accuracy, but Justin is shocked by his action, and lets his pistol drop out of his hands, shaking uncontrollably. Kei sees this and kneels to get inside the van and right in front of Justin)

Justin: I can't believe…I can't believe that I…shot and killed a man.

Kei: It's something that you never get used to; it's something that will always affect you.

Justin: Even you, who mostly likely done it before?

Kei: It's an experience that brings pain every time I kill a person, something that reminds me no one should get used to or enjoy, lest we lose ourselves. I'm a soldier, not a murderer nor a monster. But we have to learn to put aside that pain, and not let it consume us.

Justin: What does that mean?

Kei (handing Justin back his pistol): Hate killing, but remember that in war and in life or death struggles, do what you have to protect yourself, and the people you care about.

(Justin considers Kei's words, and then takes the pistol and holsters it)

Justin: I'm guessing that main compartment held all your gear.

Kei: Traditional habits, combined with modern technology.

(Suddenly, more gunfire erupts, forcing Justin and Kei to scramble out of the van and take cover behind it. Kei peaks out and see whose firing.)

Kei: It's the second group; they must have heard your shots.

(Indeed, the second group of mercenaries is closing on them, using their van as mobile cover. One of them sees Kei)

Merc #5: Sir, Nagase is alive, I repeat, Nagase is alive

Sniper: _Bugger! Drive her and her companion out, I'll take the shots._

Merc #5: You heard him, drive them out!

(The mercenaries continue to pour fire on the van.)

Justin: We can't stay here!

Kei: But we can't run either, they'll get clear shots, and the Sniper is still in his position, so if we run, he also gets a shot at us.

(Justin then looks and sees the RPG-32 that mercenary that Kei killed left by the van is right next to him.)

Justin: Kei, use this!

(Justin hands Kei the RPG-32.)

Kei: I'll need covering fire.

(Justin then sees the mercenary that he killed, and sees the rifle he dropped, which was identical to a HK-416A5 (This). Wasting no time, he grabs the rifle and starts firing at the mercenaries.)

Kei: Remember, controlled burst when on full auto, don't spray and pray.

(Justin puts the fire selector switch to semi-auto mode, and continues firing.)

Merc #5: Son of a…that Durante fellow is shooting at us!

Sniper: _Then fire back; drive him and Nagase out into the open!_

(Kei then stands up to aim the RPG-32 at the van, and fires. Her shot is dead on, striking the van and destroying it, killing the mercenaries with the shockwave and the shrapnel)

Justin: Damn…that thing can do damage.

Kei: This is anti-tank weapon; it was made to do that.

Justin (looking at the carnage): I hope the families of these people will be well treated, for those people could have been sons, brothers, or fathers.

Kei: That's why war is hated so much. But there will always be people who want to do harm to us, that's why soldiers are still needed when peaceful solutions can't be found.

Justin: Now what?

Kei: I managed to get the location for the safe house from the FSB agent; it's not far from here.

Justin: And what about me? I don't have armor or gear.

Kei: I have a spare set of gear. It should be suitable, and the mercenary you killed is your size and height, so use his armor.

(We cut back to the Sniper, who as just seen the destruction caused by Justin and Kei)

Sniper: Crikey!

(His radio cracks to life. It's the Soldier)

Soldier: _Report in._

Sniper: Nagase managed to escape, along with Durante. They took out my squad.

Soldier: _Damn it._

Sniper: What should I do now?

Soldier: _Meet up at the rendezvous point. We commence our search at thirteen hundred hours._

Sniper: Right away. (to Justin and Kei, while standing up and grabbing his AX rifle) I'm not done with you two yet, not by a long shot.

(We cut back to Justin and Kei, where we see Justin manage to get into the merc's armor. He notices that Kei's gear unmarked)

Justin: That gear belongs to the unit you told me about, the special unit.

Kei: It does, they allowed me to take it for this mission, in case something like this happened.

Justin: I have to admit, this looks like something the Ghost from Ghost Recon: Future Soldier might wear.

Kei: With technology proceeding at the pace it is right now, the line between fiction and reality can become very blurry.

Justin: It sure can.

Kei: You're going to need these as well.

(Kei hands Justin a pair of ballistic goggles. When he them on, a holographic display appears.)

Kei: It's an advancement on Augmented Reality devices, something that was created in junction with the United States. It displays all the information a soldier needs.

Justin: I wonder if those mercenaries have the same tech.

Kei: Most likely, technology like this, which can serve both military and civilian, does spread quickly these days.

Justin: Now we make our way to the safe house?

Kei: I've uploaded the coordinates to the system, let's get moving.

Justin: One thing, that rifle you're carrying. It's the one you talked about back at the competition.

(Kei allows Justin to get a better view of the rifle, it is indeed almost identical to the Howa Type 89, but it lacks the bipod and the hand guard has a rail system on all four sides [this].)

Kei: This is the Howa Type 13, and mine is in the 7.62mm configuration.

(Justin checks the ammo of his rifle, and sees his rifle uses the same ammo, 7.62mm NATO.)

Justin: Same here.

Kei: But do you notice anything?

(Justin looks at the rifle and notices that it has a Colt symbol on it, but it looked like the HK-416. It also had an ambidextrous charging handle and ejector, something from the Beretta ARX-160.)

Justin: The rifle I heard the rumors about. Is this the very rifle?

Kei: One of only two made right now. It's known as the M4A2 in the military and as a rifle it's known as a M16A5.

Justin: So I now have a stolen weapon?

Kei: You can return it to it's proper owners when this is done.

Justin: Alright. I think we should get moving.

Kei: Let's move out.

(For the next half-hour, Justin and Kei make their way through the streets of Moscow, avoiding mercenary patrols, and finally find the safe house that FSB had planned on taking them to. They reach the door, and while Justin scans for any mercenaries, Kei knocks on the door. A voice is heard.)

FSB Agent: пароль. (Password)

Kei: оборотень. (Werewolf)

(The door opens, revealing two FSB agents.)

FSB Agent: I taken that our agents sent to bring you two here are not with you.

Kei: The agents you sent are dead. Killed by the mercenaries, I'm sorry.

FSB Agent #2: They did everything they could. Now head inside, before anyone sees any of you.

(Justin and Kei enter the safe house.)

Justin: Are we the only ones to make it?

FSB Agent #1: No, the rest from the competition have escaped, and we have several others here.

Kei: Others?

(We then hear Sheldon's voice)

Sheldon: I am an American citizen, and I demand to be treated as such!

Leonard: Sheldon, can you at least let the guy check your wounds.

Kei: You have a medic?

FSB Agent #2: We do.

Kei: Then I would like him or her to check on Justin, he was injured the crash.

FSB Agent #1: This way.

(The FSB Agents lead Justin and Kei to another room, and there we find Sheldon and his friends being treated by a medic. They see Justin and Kei.)

Raj: I'm glad to see that you two are still alive.

Penny: What the hell is going on here? Has the world gone mad?!

Kei: Relax, Penny. We're still alive.

Lucy: If Reynolds really wanted to stop us, could he have simply cancelled our passports and cards.

FSB Agent #3 (looking at Justin): Is he injured?

Kei: He is.

FSB Agent #3: Then I need to see his wounds.

(Justin sits down and lets the medic do his work. After several minutes, the FSB agent finishes.)

FSB Agent #3: Your wounds are superficial. You'll be fine.

Justin: Thanks.

Kei: Leonard, how did you guys get here?

Leonard: You don't want to know.

Justin: Let me guess, it involved either lots of gunfire, lots of explosions, and Sheldon screaming his head off or just pure suspense and avoiding being caught.

Stuart: The latter.

Justin: Alright.

(Suddenly, Justin's cell phone rings. Justin sees whose calling, and sees that it's his parents. The FSB connect the cell phone into a scrambler.)

Justin: I would like to be alone.

(The other leaves, except Kei)

Kei: They should know what's really going on, and I want to tell them.

Justin: Alright then.

(Justin answers.)

Justin: Mom, Dad.

Justin's Mom: _We were watching the news and heard about the attack, are you alright?_

Justin: I'm fine, and there is someone I think you would like to meet.

Justin's Dad: _Who?_

Justin: The woman that I met at the convention. I was right about her; she was using a false name and had reason for being on this trip.

Justin's Mom: _Can we talk to her?_

Justin: Mom, Dad, I would like you to talk with Kei Nagase.

(Justin hands his cell phone to Kei)

Kei: Mr. and Mrs. Durante.

Justin's Dad: _Yes._

Kei: This is Kei Nagase. I think I should explain what's going on.

(Kei explains who she is, why she was doing what she was doing, and her relationship with Justin. After explaining everything, she hands the phone back to Justin.)

Justin: So what do you think?

Justin's Mom: _Incredible, simply incredible._

Justin's Dad: _We're not sure if we should be proud of you, or calling you crazy._

Justin: Life sometimes throws curveballs like this.

Justin's Dad: _This is one heck of curveball. This is serious; you're being hunted by criminals and a crooked business man who is sending mercenaries after you. Normally we would tell you to come home at once, but since you're an adult now, we'll ask if you want to return home._

Justin (to Kei): If I return home, will you think any less of me?

Kei: No, you can leave if you want to. But I'll be happy if you stay. Besides, I would like to introduce you to my family.

Justin's Mom: _We heard that. So what's your choice?_

(Justin looks at Kei, and starts thinking about his options. He then smiles at Kei, who smiles in return, knowing the choice he made.)

Justin: Mom, Dad, I'm going to stay with Kei, if you don't mind.

Justin's Dad: _I'm proud that you are now choosing your own path now. And if you like Kei this much, I'm glad you're choosing to stay._

Justin's Mom: _You just be careful. This isn't the movies you watch or the video games you play._

Justin: No problem, I'll call you again when we get to Japan.

(Suddenly, just as Justin hangs up, an explosion is heard, but it was different from a grenade or a rocket)

Kei: Breaching charge.

Justin: They're here.

(Sheldon and his friends, along with the three FSB agents, come into the room.)

FSB Agent #2 (shutting the door): It's them alright.

Justin: How many?

FSB Agent #1: Nine, and more are coming in.

Leonard: How did they find us?

Howard: They must have picked up Justin's call.

FSB Agent #3: That scrambler is top of the line, nearly impossible to break. Their engineer had a scanner for tracking devices.

(Kei looks at Sheldon, more specifically the back of his head, and notices something. Despite Sheldon's protests, Kei feels his head and finds something that shouldn't belong, grabs it and pulls. Sheldon gives a short yelp of pain)

Sheldon: That was undignified.

Kei: But it worked, and I found how they managed to find us.

(In Kei's hand is a GPS tracking device)

Howard: Now what do we do?

Justin: We can use that to our advantage; we leave it here and get out. It might buy us only a few seconds, but it will be enough.

Kei: You three have an arms room?

FSB Agent #3: Yes, and it leads to the alternate exit. This way.

(The FSB agents lead the others into the arms room, shutting doors as they pass room, after room. When they arrive, they all get in and seal the door. Inside are enough firearms, ammo, and supplies to equip a small army)

Kei: You Russians prepare for everything.

Raj: What are we suppose to do now?

Justin: Load up.

Penny: We're not soldiers!

FSB Agent #2: We'll keep you alive, but you're going to need protection, so load up.

Howard: Aw what the hell, I always wanted to be James Bond.

Justin: I'm guessing once we load up, we make an escape.

FSB Agent #1: We have an elite team heading this way, they'll aid in our escape. But it will take time for them got to get here.

Penny: Don't tell me that we might have to try and hold those mercenaries off.

Justin: We just might have to.

Penny: I told you not to tell me that!

Kei: Just be quiet everyone, they might hear us.

(We cut to the main room of the safe house, where we see all nine members of RED Team. Each of them is armed with a certain array of weapons. The Scout is armed with his baseball bat, which was on his belt, in his hands was a Serbu Super-Shorty, and he had a Smith & Wesson M&P 45 in a holster. The Soldier was armed with an AA-12 shotgun and had a SMAW II Serpent on his back; he also had an E-Tool on his belt. The Pyro had a custom made Flamethrower on his back and an axe on his belt; he was carrying a SPAS-15 shotgun. The Demoman was armed with a Milkor MGL and had FN-SCAR-H with a grenade launcher attachment; he also had an unusual weapon on his back, a claymore, along with various explosives. The Heavy had a PKP Pecheneg II slung over his shoulder and he had a Saiga 12 Shotgun in his hands. The Engineer had a SRM Arms 1216 slung over his shoulder and a Para Ordnance M1911 Black Ops in a holster; he also carried various tools and gear on his belt and was holding a scanner in his right hand. The Medic had a MP7A1 and a FNX-45 Tatcial, along with multiple types of medical equipment and medicines. The Sniper had his trusty Accuracy International AX rifle slung on his shoulder and was wielding a ST Kinetic CPW; he also had his Kukri on his belt. The Spy had a VBR-PDW and Taurus Raging Bull, with the former being wielded and latter in his suit. Also in his suit was a butterfly knife as well as other spy equipment. Then the Engineer's scanner goes off as it passes over the door.)

Engineer: Through here. (Tries to open the door) It's locked.

Demoman: I can handle that.

(Everyone gets to cover as the Demoman sets a breaching charge, a Gate Crasher on the door. He gets to a safe distance then presses the detonator)

Demoman: Ka-Boom!

(The charge goes off, blasting the door clear of its hinges. The RED team quickly runs in, but finds no one there.)

Demoman: Bloody hell!

(The Engineer looks around and finds the GPS tracker he placed on Sheldon)

Engineer: You've got to be kidding me!

Soldier: Spread out, search every room.

(Back at the arms room, everyone hears the explosion. Everyone is now armed and in body armor. Justin has fully customized his M4A2, placing on a suppressor, a hybrid sight, a laser sight, and a vertical forward grip with an integrated flashlight. Kei has an identical set of attachments. Justin also now has a Ka-Bar knife on his belt, given to him by Kei.)

Bernadette: That was close!

FSB Agent #3: We locked all the doors, so they don't know which one we're in.

(Justin looks at Kei)

Justin: What the odd objects on your arms and legs?

Kei: What I'm going to tell you is need to know classified. They are parts of a combat grade powered exoskeleton.

Howard: Wait, you mean something like Iron Man?

Justin: I think she's talking about a more advance version of the HULC.

Raj: No wonder I seemed to recognize it.

Kei: Mine is an advance version of the HAL 5, called the HAL 6.

Justin: Okay.

(Kei switches on the HAL 6)

Justin: So that technology is now practical.

Kei: Yes, but still very advance, so only elite units have the clearance to use it, even then rarely.

(Another explosion is heard.)

Stuart: That was even closer!

FSB Agent #1: Stay calm.

(We cut back to outside the door to the arms room, where the Heavy is walking past but stops to check. He finds that it's locked, and there is a light on side.)

Heavy (into his radio): I think I might have found them.

(Justin can hear the Heavy from where he is)

Justin: We're running out of time.

(Suddenly, the rear door opens, revealing well armed Russian soldiers.)

FSB Agent #2: About time you got here.

Penny: Who are those guys?

Kei: They're Spetsnaz, Russia's special forces.

Spetsnaz #1: We've came to get you.

Leonard: Then let's get out of here.

(The group makes their way out, but as Justin walks out, he notices that the Spetsnaz have similar equipment as Kei.)

Justin: Just what unit are you guys?

Spetsnaz #2: That's classified…

(Suddenly, the other door for the arms room blows open)

Kei: Contact!

(Mercenaries pour out of the breach, guns blazing, but the Spetsnaz coolly return fire.)

Lucy: Where are we going?

Spetsnaz #3: The airport. We have a plane ready to get you out.

Lucy: What are we using to get to the airport?

Spetsnaz #1: We're using BMP-97s to get there.

Justin (firing his M4A2): Then let's get moving!

(The group hurries down the alleyway, but find that the BMP-97s are not there.)

Sheldon: Where are they?!

(Suddenly, gunfire whizzes past them, forcing them into cover.)

Kei: They must have vectored the rest of the mercenaries here!

Spetsnaz #2: We must get to the secondary rendezvous.

Kei: Where's that?

Spetsnaz #4: It's several blocks up this streets.

Leonard: In THIS?! Are you kidding me?!

Justin: You want to stay here?!

Howard:  
At least we got cover. (bullets strike the car he is taking cover behind) Oh for the love of god. (Whips out of cover and firing his G36 wildly) COME ON YOU MERCENARIES! I'M RIGHT HERE, I'M RIGHT HERE!

(Kei pulls him back behind the car)

Kei: What the hell is your problem?!

Howard: We're stuck here! I might as well shoot something!

Kei: You pull a stunt like that again; you're going to get yourself killed! And those people won't give a damn about your death!

Justin (firing): We got to get moving soon, they'll overwhelm us!

Leonard: No kidding, those mercenaries we encountered at London are coming right at us!

(Justin and Kei look behind them, and indeed, the RED Team is heading right for them.)

Soldier: We got you surrounded!

Kei: Alright, we make a break for the secondary rendezvous.

Justin: Let's move!

(The group then sprints to the second rendezvous in running gun battle, with the mercenaries pursuing, both sides often using cover. What we get is similar to the running forest gunfight from Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows. Justin, Kei, Sheldon and his friends, the FSB agents, and the Spetsnaz trade fire with the mercenaries. The Sniper lines up a shot and fires, barely missing Kei. A Spetsnaz soldier fires and nails a mercenary. Justin also fires two shots, nailing mercenary. The Scout fires shot after shot from his shotgun, one barely missing Sheldon's head. The Demoman fires a grenade, which takes out a car as Lucy runs past it. The Heavy pours on the fire with his PKM, with shots missing the gang by mere inches. The Soldier fires a rocket, with whizzes by Leonard, taking out a truck. Kei then hears a heavy machine gun; she looks and sees three BMP-97s heading for them.

Kei: Looks like the pick-up decided to come to us!

Spetsnaz: Cover fire!

(The BMP-97s swerve to allow the group to get in without being exposed.)

Kei: Everyone in!

(The group enters the BMP-97s. Justin and Kei hop into two separate ones, with Lucy, Raj, and Stuart hoping into the first one with Justin. Howard, Brenadette, and Amy hop into the second one with Kei, while Sheldon, Leonard, and Penny hop into the third one. The FSB agents and the Spetsnaz spread are the last ones on and shut the doors. The three BMP-97s then race off.)

Scout: We've got catch those guys.

(Several armored cars drive up, the Sniper driving one of them.)

Sniper: Hop in!

(The RED Team hop into the armored cars and chase after the BMP-97s. We cut to Justin's BMP-97.)

Lucy: Did we lose them?

(More gunfire erupts, some striking the BMP-97.)

Justin: That's would be no.

BMP-97 Driver (to Justin): You, get on the turret.

(Justin mans the turret, which was armed with a 30mm cannon and a machine gun. After a quick run down from one the Spetsnaz soldiers, Justin starts firing, going for mercenaries armed with weapons that could destroy the BMP-97. Kei also gets on the turret of the BMP-97 she's in, and starts firing, along with a Spetsnaz manning the turret of the third BMP-97. They also use the same turret as the one Justin is using. All three take a separate field of fire to maximize their coverage and firepower. When Justin lines up to take a shot at a mercenary with a missile launcher, he sees the man shot from a different location.)

Justin: What was that?

BMP-97 Driver: Civilian militia, they must have been called upon to aid us.

(The BMP-97s make a turn left, only to run into a full on battle between Russian soldiers and militia against the mercenaries.)

Raj: We're not going through that, are we?

BMP-97 Driver: Yes we are, this is the fastest route to the airport, and we'll have support now.

Stuart: I don't care, that's insanity.

BMP-97 Driver: To you it sounds insane, but in Russia, it's another day in the office.

(The BMP-97 drive head on into the fight, with the RED Team in their armored cars close behind)

Heavy: Now it's coward killing time!

(The roofs of the armored cars open, revealing M134 Miniguns. The Heavy mounts the turret of the lead car, while the Solider mounts the turret of the second car, and the Demoman mounts the turret of third car, which was armed with an Mk 19 grenade launcher. Justin and Kei see this)

Kei: This just got more dangerous.

Justin: _Not to distract, but who in their right mind attaches a __**grenade launcher**__ to their car?!_

Kei: I have no idea, but we've got to deal with them.

(We cut to the Soldier)

Soldier: Screaming Eagles!

(The RED Team opens fire, sending ordnance everywhere, while the BMP-97s fire upon them. Both trios' firepower tears into the opposing side, with Kei and Justin using team work and coordination to unleash an impressive field of fire that very few mercenaries survive, using the 30mm cannon for vehicles and the machine gun for mercenaries on foot. The RED Team deal equal damage to the Russians, with the Demoman destroy vehicles left and right with his grenade launcher, while the Heavy and the Soldier rip up soldiers with their Miniguns. Bullets and explosions rock both trios.)

Howard: We're getting pounded!

BMP-97 Driver #2: We're almost there!

(The BMP-97s make a turn to the right, which loses the RED Team, and leads to a gate where several Russian soldiers are guarding.)

Russian Soldier: Open the gate!

(The Russian soldiers open the gate, which the BMP-97s race through and onto the runways of their destination, the Moscow Domodedovo Airport. They then drive up to a lone, small plane, a Spectrum S-40 Freedom Business Jet. The BMP-97s pull up next the plane and Justin and the group get out. A Russian soldier greets them)

Russian Soldier #2: Glad to see that you made it, but we don't have a pilot to fly you out.

Kei: No need, I can fly that S-40.

Russian Soldier #2: Then you get aboard and get out of here before any more of those mercenaries show up.

Kei: Justin, you're my co-pilot.

Justin: Got it.

(The group hurries into the S-40 and strap themselves in, with Sheldon and his friends leaving their weapons behind for the Russian soldiers, but they do get Kei's backpack onboard, along with Justin's M4A2.)

Howard: Come on, make this thing fly!

Kei: We got to make sure that everything is functioning.

Raj: Screw that, here come the mercenaries!

(Justin and Kei look to their left and indeed, the RED Team has managed to catch up and is attempting to get to them, but are being harassed by the Russian soldiers.)

Justin: We better pick up the pace!

(Justin and Kei quickly, but thoroughly go through the pre-flight checklist and start making their way to the nearest runway. The RED Team sees this)

Engineer: They're trying to take off.

Medic: We can still stop them if we get in front of them.

Sniper: Stop mucking about, they're getting away!

Heavy: Just drive!

(The gang's S-40 manages to get on the runway.)

Kei: This is S-40 3-2 Delta, requesting permission to take off!

Air Traffic Controller: _3-2 Delta, you're clear. Go NOW!_

Justin: Punch it!

(Kei opens the throttle up to full, and the S-40 rolls down the runway, gaining speed quickly.)

Scout: They're on the freakin runway!

Soldier: Floor it, soldier!

(The RED Team manages to elude the Russian soldiers, and soon moves in to get a shot)

Sniper: Get the tires.

Heavy: Forget the tires; I'm going for the cockpit!

(Justin and Kei see this)

Justin: No.

(Sheldon and his friends see this)

Leonard: No.

(The world slows down for all of them as they see the RED Team line up to fire on them, but suddenly, explosions erupt from the ground right next to them and bullets start striking their cars. Justin whips around and sees the cause, in the form of a Mil-28 Havoc charging in, gun blazing and rockets firing.)

Justin: We've got attack helicopter support!

Mil-28 Pilot: _S-40 3-2 Delta, your path is clear, I've got you covered! Get off the ground now!_

Kei: Gladly!

(The gang's S-40 races down the runway as the Mil-28 pours fire down on the RED Team, who wisely retreat in the face of airpower. Finally, the S-40 gets off the runway and starts to climb. Soon, they manage to clear the airport)

Kei: That's it, we're clear. Thanks for the help.

Air Traffic Controller: _Glad to be of help. Now what's your destination?_

Justin: We haven't thought of that.

Raj: I might have an idea.

Kei: What is that?

Raj: We could go to India, we can see my parents, and I can show you India culture.

Justin: Sounds like a good idea to me.

Kei: Domodedovo Control, we'll be heading to New Delhi.

Air Traffic Controller: _Understood, sending you a flight plan._

Kei: Roger that.

(The gang's S-40 climbs into the clouds, finally safe from danger.)


	14. Chapter 12

Around the World: An Unexpected Journey

**Chapter 12: Day 25: New Delhi, India: Companions**

(We come upon the gang's S-40 as it flies over India. We move to inside the plane where everyone is talking to each other.)

Stuart: And when he saw my painting, he said, "This is the most explosive painting I've seen. How did you make it?" I told him, "I used firecrackers and bags of paint to make it."

Sheldon: The Mythbusters proved you can't paint a house with explosives.

Justin: True Sheldon, but Stuart wasn't trying to paint a house.

Raj: And fireworks are not like dynamite sticks.

(The radio then crackles to life.)

Air Traffic Controller: _S-40 3-2 Delta. This is Indria Gandhi Control. Do you read?_

Kei: Indria Gandhi Control, this is 3-2 Delta, we read you.

Air Traffic Controller: _3-2 Delta. Runway 9-4 is cleared for you._

Kei: Roger that.

Air Traffic Controller: _Welcome to India._

(The gang's S-40 descends and lands on the runway, then taxis to the airport apron, finding an open spot, where several high end cars are parked, and two people are standing. They are Dr. V. M. Kootrappali and Mrs. Kootrappali. Justin and the gang step out of the plane and walk over to greet them.

Mrs. Kootrappali: Rajesh, are you all right?

Raj: I've been scared to within an inch of my life, but I'm fine.

V. M. Kootrappali: I have to admit, it's a surprise seeing your friends in person.

Raj: I would like you to meet two of my newest friends. Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet Justin Durante and Hoshi Sato. Justin, Hoshi, my parents.

Justin and Kei: Hello.

V. M. Kootrappali: Greetings.

Mrs. Kootrappali: Hello.

Justin: Thanks for allowing us to stay for a few days.

Mrs. Kootrappali: It's no problem, anything to help our son.

V. M. Kootrappali: I'll have some of my servants to drive you to our house.

Kei (eyeing a Nissan GT-R): I can drive myself, if you don't mind.

V. M. (surprised and amused): As you wish.

(As the group drives to the Kootrappali residence, Kei looks at Justin)

Kei: _I can't keep ignoring my feelings for him, but I don't want push him._

(She then remembers some worlds from her mother)

Mrs. Nagase: _When I first met your father, I didn't know if he felt the same way I did, so I started off small, a little flirting, letting him know about my likes and dislikes. If you find yourself in the same situation I found myself in, just use what you know, start off small and work your way up. If he's not interested, you'll know, if he is, you'll know when to ask if you trust both yourself and him._

(Unbeknownst to Kei, Justin is taking subtle looks at her.)

Justin: _She's beautiful, really beautiful. But what do I really feel for her, and would she feel the same with me?_

Voice: _The knowing will come._

Justin (getting an idea): _Start off small, and work up from there._ (looks at the way Kei is driving) Where did you learn to drive?

Kei: Hmm?

Justin (adding a slightly flirtatious tone): You seem pretty good in tight quarters, like in Paris when the Yakuza chased us.

Kei (realizing that Justin might feel the same with her): The first car I drove was my father's Nissan R-31 Skyline. Modified for performance without sacrificing economy. The roar of the engine sent (subtlety flexing her legs) pleasurable chills through my body.

Justin: Sounds like you like driving.

Kei: Oh yeah. I occasionally took part in racing before I joined the Self-Defense Force. But I still drive my own car, which I modified myself.

Justin (surprised): You're an engineer?

Kei: That same Nissan R-31 my father owned before he gave it to a friend, I worked with him to modify it and maintain it. I even took classes in engineering. I can take the engine of this GT-R apart, clean it and put it back together again.

Justin: Guessed that helped when you became a pilot.

Kei: It does help to know every part of your plane.

Justin: Speaking of pilots, when did you first fly?

Kei: I first got the dreams of flying when I was young, watching a plane fly overhead. My first time on a plane was my trip to China.

Justin: I think I should have asked when you first flied a plane as a pilot.

Kei: That was when I was 16 years old, me and my family were have the usual get together with my extended family, and one of my uncles had a plane. After several weeks of practicing, I was allowed to try and fly it myself. I dreamed of flying for a long time, but when the time came, I was nervous.

Justin: Who wouldn't be?

Kei: After getting off the ground and getting a feel for the plane though, I found myself loving to fly.

Justin (smiles): Wow. But you seemed like a peaceful person, so why did you join the Self-Defense force if wars are so violent.

Kei: My parents joined because they wanted to defend the people they cared about, I do as well. But they also knew that violence doesn't solve anything.

Justin (not wanting to change the subject, but sees that he has to stop the conversation): Sorry to stop the talk, but I think we're coming upon our destination.

(Kei looks and sees a very large house.)

Kei: Whoa. That's even bigger then our house.

Justin: It's way bigger the house I lived in before I moved to my apartment.

(The gang drives up and parks in the garage.)

Lucy: Wow, this is quite nice. I'm surprised you wanted to move to the US even with all of this.

Raj: I wanted to be an astrophysicist.

(V. M. Kootrappali walks up to the door to the house and knocks. The door opens and reveals a familiar face to Sheldon and his friends, but not to Justin and Kei.)

Raj: Hey Priya.

Priya: Raj, it's great to see you again. I see you brought everyone with you.

Leonard: Well, we're only here for a few days. We're on a trip around the world.

Priya: It still great to see you… (Eyes Justin) Well, well, who's that handsome young man?

Justin (Surprised by Priya's sudden interest in him): Justin Durante.

(Priya walks up to him and walks around, taking in his appearance.)

Priya: I've never seen anyone like you before. You a football player?

Justin: A clerk.

Priya (flirtatiously): Where does a clerk get a body like that?

(Justin realizes that Priya notices the recent changes in his body. Kei's training has fully paid off, for he was as muscular as Terra from Kingdom Hearts, but like Kei, he wasn't bulky, but rather toned and athletic.)

Justin: I did have help.

(Kei walks up, Priya sees her.)

Priya: Who's the Asian?

Justin: She's with us, and her name is Hoshi Sato.

Kei: Hello, Priya Kootrappali.

Priya: Hi. You two friends?

Justin (placing an arm on Kei's shoulder): Very good friends. She was the one who asked me to come on this journey.

Kei: He's a really great guy, even before he started to look like this.

(Priya immediately realize that Kei has deeper feelings for Justin)

Priya (a slightly hostile tone in her voice now): Right.

(Kei hears this and a concerned look appears on her face. Justin sees this, and wanting Kei to be happy, decides to change the subject.)

Justin: Got anything to eat. I'm starving from that flight.

(The gang enters the house, and for the rest of the day, they mostly talk with each other, and explore a small part of the city. All the while, Priya watches Kei with a cunning eye, trying to find a weakness. While the gang is having lunch, Priya manages to slip away and sneak into the room that Kei is using during the stay. She then looks around; trying to find something she could use as leverage against Kei. Then she finds Kei's backpack, and opens it, she looks though Kei's items, including the artifacts; ultimately, she finds Kei's identification.)

Pyria: _Well, well, looks like 'Hoshi Sato' is lying about herself. Perhaps this will help me make Justin mine._

(Pyria then returns to join the others, and waits for the right moment to act. By the end of the day, everyone turns in for the night. Justin and Kei give some last goodnights to each other before entering their rooms. Justin manages to enter his room without incident, but when Kei, enters her room, she finds Pyria waiting for her)

Kei: What the hell are doing here?

Pyria: Simply to tell you that I taking Justin away from you and making him mine.

Kei: I don't know what you're talking about?

Pyria: I've seen the looks you give him, but now it stops here.

Kei: You're threatening me?

Pyria: I'm not threatening, I'm guaranteeing. Whatever you have with Justin, it ends now.

Kei: What makes you think I would agree to your terms?

Pyria: I know your dirty little secret, Kei Nagase.

Kei (shocked and horrified): H…h…how?

Pyria: I looked in your bag while you and the others were having lunch. You have been lying to everyone, and I now know who you really are.

Kei (shaking): What do you want from me?

Pyria: Stay away from Justin, or else I tell everyone about you and your secret.

(Pyria walks out confidently, leaving Kei just standing there, shocked by the turn of events. The next morning, everyone comes out for breakfast, but Justin notices something is wrong.)

Justin: Where's Hoshi?

(Kei arrives, looking rather quiet and down.)

Justin: Hoshi, what's wrong?

(Kei simply eats her breakfast, not saying anything)

Justin: Hoshi?

(Pyria then speaks)

Pyria: She's not feeling well. Perhaps you and I should talk.

Justin: Huh?

(Pyria walks up to Justin)

Pyria: I want to learn more about you.

Justin (confused): I don't…really understand. What's going on?

(Everyone else is seeing this and is equally confused, especially Raj.)

Pyria: Come on, hot stuff.

(Pyria takes Justin's hand walks off, dragging Justin along. Justin looks around, and looks at Kei, who looks right back, a sad look on her face, as if saying "I'm sorry". Justin can only look on helplessly as he is dragged off.)

Howard: What was that all about?

Raj: I have no idea, I never seen Pyria act like this before, even during her relationship with Leonard.

(For the next four days, the gang continues to explore India, learning about Indian culture and language, taking a part in a few traditions, and basically having a good time. All except Justin and Kei, who don't speak with each other, with Kei worrying that if she speaks, Pyria will expose her, and Justin trying to speak to Kei, but Pyria constantly changes the subject. Pyria continues to try and push Kei out of the group and make advances on Justin, but Justin constantly rebuffs them. As the days pass, Pyria becomes more and more aggressive in her advances on Justin and her attempts to isolate Kei, with Justin getting more and more firm with his refusals, especially when Pyria starts making subtle demands for changes in his outfit, lifestyle, and social circle. Everyone starts to suspect something, and Raj tries to ask Pyria what's going on, but gets nothing out of her. By the evening of the fourth day, the gang heads out to attend a dance party, where everyone is in formal clothes for the event)

Lucy: Come on, we're going to be late.

Pyria (her dress more provocative and enticing than the ones worn by the other ladies): I can't wait; (with a seductive tone) I especially want to see what Justin can do on the dance floor.

Raj: What is going with you?

Pyria: I simply have taken an interest in Justin.

Leonard: When I asked you out on a date, you refused twice, and now you're bouncing all over our friend.

(Justin then walks into the garage; he's wearing rather standard formal clothing but with his own style, a blue suit)

Pyria: Well, you look sharp.

(Justin ignores Pyria, and walks up to the others)

Justin: It's not much, but what do you guys think?

Bernadette: Nice, simple but has its own identity. Just like you.

Penny: Where's Hoshi?

Justin: She said she wasn't coming.

Howard: Not coming?

Justin: I know, it's very weird, ever since the second day we've been here; she's been nothing like herself.

Pyria: I told you, it's an illness.

Justin: What makes you so confident about that?

Pyria (with a seductive tone): What makes you confident enough to say that she isn't?

Justin: What are you trying to prove anyway, Pyria?

Pyria: Boys and girls, I think you should get on to the party, I think I have to talk with Justin in private.

(The others are confused by the sudden turn of events, but do what Pyria says)

Sheldon: Highly irregular of Pyria.

Leonard: See you at the party, Justin.

(As the other drive away, Justin looks at Pyria with a withering glare, but Pyria is unfazed.)

Justin: What is wrong with you?

Pyria (her tone now back to seductive): I just want to show you a good time, a great time. One that you'll never forget.

Justin: I'm not interested in that. I want to know why you're so determined to get Hoshi out of the way.

Pyria (walking towards Justin, who is backing off): Because I can give you what she can't, passion unlike anything you have ever felt. Desire like nothing you can imagine, and pleasure that will blow your mind.

(Pyria manages to get Justin against a wall and gets right up to his face.)

Pyria: I am offering my desires to you, in return I want you.

Justin: So it's me you want?

Pyria: Yes, and I will not anyone, not even that lying whore Hoshi take you away from me.

(Justin then realizes why Kei has been acting so strangely and Pyria's constant advances)

Justin: You stay the hell away from me!

Pyria: Why, I'll make you the man you should be. (Leans into kiss Justin)

Justin (pushing Pyria away): I said stay away.

Pyria: Playing the 'hard to get' type. I can think of ways to change that.

Justin: I will tell the others about this.

Pyria: You won't when I tell you Hoshi's dirty little secret.

Justin (shocked and horrified): _No._ (Speaks) Give me time to think, all right. Just give me time.

Pyria: One hour, and I'll be back. But if you decide sooner, call me.

(Pyria takes a car and drives off. As soon as she's gone, Justin hurries back into the house.)

Justin: Where's Hoshi?

Servant: Ms. Sato is still in her room, sir.

(Justin hurries to Kei's room.)

Justin: _It now makes perfect sense, Pyria was jealous of Kei, and now I might lose her. What do I do? How can I ever fix this?_

(Justin then remembers a talk with his mom)

Justin's Mom: _When your father and I were together, we had our fair share of disagreements, and bumps in our relationship. We managed to always talk things out in the end._

Justin: _I'll do the same here. I have to try._

(Justin manages to reach Kei's room.)

Justin (knocks, in a soft voice): Kei. (gets no answer) Kei, are you in there?

Kei (crying): I am, just go.

Justin: Kei, I need to talk to you. I think I know why you have been acting like you have recently.

Kei (sniffs): What?

Justin: I know that Pyria is blackmailing you to try and claim me for herself.

Kei: The door is not locked.

(Justin opens the door and walks in. He sees Kei on the bed, wearing the most beautiful black dress he has ever seen. He walks over and sits next to her)

Justin: How did Pyria find out?

Kei: She snuck into my room and looked in my backpack.

Justin: Why didn't you give me any signs of this?

Kei: I was worried if Pyria noticed, she would expose me. If Sheldon and his friends found out, they would think I'm a criminal. I didn't want you to suffer any more then you have now.

Justin: Kei, we're in this together.

Kei: Hmm?

Justin: You've saved my life just as many times as I saved yours. We'll always have each other's back, look out for each other. Even though sometimes we have to do things on our own, we can always trust each other. When you gave me back my pistol after I killed that mercenary, I didn't know what to do. But I knew that you had my back.

Kei: Thanks, but I think you have something else to tell me.

Justin: You trusted me with your secret, now after what happened, I think you should know mine. I used to be a clerk.

Kei: Used to?

Justin: I've been having a hard life, first my parents spitting up and then getting back together, then the plane crash. After that, it was the move, trying to find a job, but always getting removed when I start getting comfortable. I thought I would never find anything settled. That was until I met you.

Kei (smiles): You know, there is one story that I love, one that my namesake loved so much.

Justin: A Blue Dove for a Princess.

Kei: You know the moral of that story?

Justin: There is always someone you can rely on, no matter who they are. Even though we have to learn to find the strength to handle ourselves, we can always look for someone to depend on, to trust.

Kei: I think I found my blue dove.

(Before Justin could say anything, Kei rolls on top of him and pins him to the bed. She then lowers herself onto to him and snuggles. Justin, after overcoming the surprise, responds by wrapping his arms around her, stroking her. The two share the moment for a minute or two, and sit back up.)

Justin: I should tell you this; Pyria will be here in an hour to see if I have made a decision.

Kei: What will you do?

Justin: Tell her to stop.

Mrs. Kootrappali: Not without our help.

(Justin and Kei turn and find V. M. and Mrs. Kootrappali standing in the doorway.)

Justin: I appreciate the help, but I can handle this.

V. M. Kootrappali: Our daughter Pyria may be a great lawyer, but she needs to know that she can't use her intellect and mind to harm others so she can get what she wants.

Justin: Then that leaves only one thing.

Kei: Call her, Justin.

(Ten minutes later, we come upon Justin waiting in the garage. We see the car Pyria took to the dance party drive up and park. Pyria steps out)

Pyria: So you made a choice.

Justin: I have, I'm staying loyal to Hoshi.

Pyria: What if I told you her little secret, that she is…

Justin: Kei Nagase?

Pyria (shocked): How?

Justin: Hate to burst your bubble, but she told me who she was long before you decided to blackmail her.

Pyria: She didn't tell the others, why did she tell you?

Justin: She trusts me, and I trust her.

Pyria: You sound like you have feelings for her.

Justin: I may not know how deep these feelings are, but I do know that they are for Kei, not you.

Pyria: Why not, look at me. Plenty of guys find me sexy.

Justin: I'm not one of those guys.

Pyria: Oh yeah, describe me.

Justin: Black hair, brown eyes, tall, and right now, trying way too hard to bait a fish that knows too well about the trap. Leonard told me about you trying to change his lifestyle.

Pyria (getting angry): If I can't convince you, I might as well blow the whistle on her right now.

V. M. Kootrappali: That won't happen.

(Pyria then sees her parents standing in the doorway)

Pyria: You too, Mom and Dad?!

Mrs. Kootrappali: We taught you better than this.

Pyria: Justin, what the hell does Kei have that I don't?! Tell me! TELL ME, WHAT MAKES HER SO GODDAMN SPECIAL!

Justin: Nothing, she's just a young woman from Japan.

Pyria: That's all you have to say?! Do you even think about her, know who she is?!

V. M. Kootrappali: Go ahead Justin, tell her.

Justin (takes a couple of breathes): Her hair is as black as a starless sky, finer than silk; her eyes are a perfect almond shape with dark brown pools that can turn sharp in an instant. Her lips are full, and usually in a smile, sometimes showing her white teeth. Her skin is fair and healthy, and like her hair, finer then silk. Her body has curves that any woman would like to have, but she's no delicate flower, she's a wildflower. She's strong enough to handle herself, was one of the best athletes in her schools, not because she was the best to begin with, but because she worked hard to be the best that she is. She's not afraid of the outdoors, but is allergic to almonds, just like the rest of her family. She has three siblings, a sister and two brothers. She's also quite intelligent, able to work on advance aircraft and computers with equal ease. She may be a strong believer in peace, but threaten those she cares about, she'll show you the warrior she is. Others may say differently, but to me, she is the most beautiful woman in the world. She's not perfect, but she always tries to better herself.

Pyria (realizing what Justin is saying): I didn't know that you felt so strongly for her.

Justin (surprise by his own words): Neither did I until now.

Pyria: What can I do to make up for this?

Justin: Just say that you're sorry, she might understand.

Pyria: Thank you.

(We cut to several minutes later, where we find Justin waiting outside Kei's room. The door opens and out steps Pyria, with a look of relief on her face.)

Justin: She forgave you?

Pyria: She did, she even gave me some advice to find a guy, funny woman.

Justin: She's quick to bury the hatchet when things have been worked out.

Pyria: I'm just thinking, how do you deal with her?

Justin: That's the thing about relationships, you have to accept the similarities and differences, appreciate them for what they are.

Pyria: So, you two coming to the party?

Justin: You know what; we'll stay if you don't mind.

Pyria: Suit yourself.

(Pyria walks off, intending to return to the party. Justin walks into Kei's room. Kei is fixing up her hair. Justin looks up and down her body.)

Justin: You look lovely in that dress.

Kei: Thanks, you look sharp in that suit.

Justin: You're too kind.

Kei: Anyway, thanks for helping me.

Justin: It was my pleasure, and it's got me thinking about us.

Kei (surprised): Us?

Justin: Yes, you and me, us. I never really knew how much you meant to me until now.

Kei: Thinking about starting a relationship?

Justin: Yeah, but I'm nervous, I never had one before.

Kei: Same here, we might have bumps on the way too, but if we feel so strongly for each other, I think we can make things work.

Justin: Where do you want to start?

Kei: Simple. We now share a room.

Justin (amused): Knowing you, I was thinking there would be more to that.

Kei (her tone getting seductive): I'm just getting started. I think we should have a dance.

Justin: You did say we weren't going to the party.

Kei: I want this to be private, nothing big. Besides, you haven't dance in a long time.

Justin: You've got a point.

Kei: The garden seems perfect.

(After getting permission from the Kootrappalis, Justin and Kei walk out to the garden. After finding a nice place, Kei twirls around)

Kei: Left hand with my right, and your right hand on my waist.

(Justin follows Kei's instructions, and Kei places her left hand on his shoulder)

Kei: Let's start off slow, something that will be easy to follow.

(Kei starts slowing swaying, and Justin follows, less smoothly than Kei, but Kei patiently waits for Justin to find the rhythm. As soon as she knows that Justin is comfortable she adds a twirl, and after several attempts, Justin manages to get it down. This continues for a long time, and soon, the two are dancing like naturals.)

Kei: You learn fast.

Justin: You are a good teacher.

Kei: My older sister was always the dancer, she taught me, and I simply passed that on to you.

Justin: You seem to enjoy it.

Kei: It does keep one fit, and there are some many kinds of dance.

Justin: You must have worked pretty hard to become what you are now.

Kei (her voice now dripping with seduction): I did, and when you think you are ready, (whispering into Justin's ear) I'll show you what my body and mind can do in a more…intimate setting.

Justin: In good time, Kei, in good time. For now, let's continue dancing.

Kei (using her normal tone, but still making her feelings known): Agreed.

(The two resume dancing under the stars, happy with each other.)


	15. Chapter 13

Around the World: An Unexpected Journey

C**hapter 13: Day 31: Beijing, China: A Day in the Movie Stuntman Business**

(We come upon a 787 Dreamliner flying through sky. We move to inside it, where we find Sheldon and his friends talking to each other, especially the dance party from two days earlier.)

Howard: Did you see Raj and Lucy; they gave most of the other dancers a run for their money.

Leonard: Not really, I was too busy having fun with Penny.

Bernadette: But we have to admit, seeing Pyria confess about being jealous of Hoshi was a big surprise.

Penny: And to hear that Hoshi forgave her even after she blackmailed her.

Amy: It sounds like Hoshi is quick to put bad things behind her.

Raj: But what were Justin and Hoshi doing while we were at the party?

Sheldon: I have no idea, but logic suggest that they were mending bridges.

Stuart: Yeah, for during our final day in India, they were laughing and talking with each other like nothing happened.

Lucy: They have to be in love, it's the only way.

Stuart: How can you tell?

Lucy: They way they have been looking at each other, as well as many other things that you have to look hard for to find out.

(We move to a couple of seats back, where we find Justin and Kei are sitting next to each other, talking to each other.)

Justin: I understand that you're parents were in the Self-Defense Force, and their family lines can be traced back to the Shinobi for your mother and the Samurai for your father, but how long has you family been in military service?

Kei: Ever since my feudal ancestors, at least one member in each generation of my family has been in military, from the feudal ages, to the modernization of Japan, to the two world wars, to now. And during that long time, they kept the traditions alive while adapting to the world around them. Those who did join often served in other lines of work that were in service of Japan and it's people. You can say that military and service are in my blood.

Justin: That does bring us to the conversation we had before we arrived at the Kootrappali residence.

Kei: Like I said, my parents joined the Self-Defense Force because they wanted to protect the people they cared about; this was my reason as well, along with keeping the peace.

Justin: A lot like your namesake. While I know you worked hard to get the body you have now, you seemed have a lot of natural beauty, like it was passed on to you.

Kei: My mother had a naturally curvy body, and similar measurements, I simply inherited her genes. My father also has good looks, so I picked up his traits as well. I also had a healthy diet that promoted both an enhanced development of my entire body. You seemed to be going through the same effects ever since I had you tried it.

Justin: Yeah, and it's only been a month on that diet and I feel better than my whole life.

Kei: Glad you're feeling great.

Pilot: _Ladies and gentleman, we are making our decent, we're going to ask you to fasten your seatbelts._

Justin: Looks like we'll be landing soon. I never have been to China before.

Kei: It's been awhile for me as well, but I know my way around.

(The 787 lands at the Beijing Capital International Airport and after getting their luggage, they walk out to be greeted by the skyline of Beijing.)

Raj: Wow.

Howard: This city is huge.

Kei: This is the second largest city in China by population, after Shanghai.

Penny: So what are we waiting for?

(The group spends the rest of the day exploring Beijing, before turning in to their hotel for the night. The next day, they get up bright and early and continue to explore Beijing, learning the Chinese language, exploring landmarks, and even some museums. On the third day [day 33], they are driving through the streets of Beijing when they spot something on a billboard.)

Stuart: Check it out; a Kung-fu film studio is holding a special event, allowing tourists to take part in stunts.

Penny: I'm up for it; it might help me get an acting job.

(The others, even Sheldon, voice their approval, and the gang inputs the address into their SUVs' GPS and drive off. They soon arrive at the location of the studio, a place that Kei knows and Justin recognizes.)

Justin: This is the same film studio that the show Human Weapon featured in their Kung-fu episode.

Kei: I was here during my field trip to China.

Justin: You were here?

Kei: Yes, this is where I started learning martial arts from countries besides Japan.

(The group sees that there are plenty of people already at the studio.)

Sheldon: Looks like they are planning something big.

Justin: It could be a movie.

(The gang gets out of the SUVs and heads for the main gate, and after waiting to enter, they are greeted by a spectacular sight. They see many actors, actresses and stuntman on a very large set doing various routines, with tourists either taking part or watching. Sheldon and his friends immediately try to find out what the movie is about. Kei looks through the crowd and recognizes one Chinese woman that was her age among the actresses.

Kei: Mulan!

(Mulan looks up and sees Kei waving at her)

Mulan (in Chinese): Kei?

Kei (in Chinese, walking up to Mulan): Yes, it's me, Kei Nagase.

Mulan (smiling): It's great to see you again.

Kei: So you finally became an actress.

Mulan: And you a pilot.

Justin: Hey, Kei.

(Justin walks up, and sees Mulan)

Mulan: Who's your friend?

Kei (in English): Justin, I would like you to meet my friend, Lin Mulan, or in western terms, Mulan Lin. Mulan, my friend and companion, Justin Durante.

Justin (in Chinese): Greetings.

Mulan (in English): You have been teaching this guy your skills. His Chinese is a bit raw, but I can hear the practice.

Justin (in English): You noticed.

Mulan: I know Kei well enough to hear that she had a hand in your practice.

Justin: It sounds like you two are good friends.

Kei: We met here, both on a field trip; she was inspired to become an actress after seeing the people here do their stuff.

Mulan: And you must be one hell of a guy if you striking a relationship with Kei.

Justin: How?

Kei: She's good at reading emotions.

Justin: You wouldn't believe what Kei and I have been through together, Mulan.

Mulan: Is it about that stunt at that American museum, and this trip around the world.

Justin: It is, and I'm surprised you found out.

Kei: Before you ask, Mulan, I told him. And if you see me with the rest of my traveling companions, refer me as Hoshi Sato.

Mulan: Alright, but we don't have to act like we don't know each other, right?

Justin: The only thing Kei is not revealing to Sheldon and the others is her name, the rest is okay.

Leonard: Justin, Hoshi, where are you?

Kei: Speak of the devils.

Justin: And they'll appear.

(Sheldon and the others walk up and after some quick introductions, Leonard speaks)

Leonard: We found out about the plot of the movie.

Justin: What is it?

Howard: It's a story of east meets west. It's medieval Europe and Ottoman meets feudal China and Japan.

(As if on cue, the film director appears)

Director (through a megaphone): All right everyone, we prepare for filming in twenty minutes.

(Everyone starts moving around, making final preparations, while some of the crew head towards Justin and the others.)

Justin: Mulan, where did you get your name exactly?

Mulan: I was named after Hau Mulan. An ancient Chinese heroin.

(The gang is lead to the Director, along with most of the tourists)

Director: I suspect that all of you know what this movie is about.

Sheldon: East meets West, we've already found this out.

Director: That's the basic outline of the plot. It focuses on four factions and the people fighting for each faction, which are Europe, Ottoman Empire, China, and Japan. We have action scenes that range from large scale battles to duels. We need extras, and we want people to get a taste of the stunt industry. So we can up this event.

Penny: I'm in, I want to be an actress, and if I can do my own stunts, I'm in on that as well.

Leonard: Looks like we're all going in.

Director: Perfect. My crew will get you ready.

Raj: This going to be fun.

(We cut to Justin, Sheldon, Leonard, and Howard, as well as several other actors in medieval soldier costumes.)

Howard: When I find Raj, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind.

Leonard: Will you relax Howard, everything will be…

Director: 3…2…1…Action!

(The group quiets up, but is unsure of what to do. Justin quickly thinks of something and speaks)

Justin: Very odd for the king to send us all the way out here.

(While Sheldon, Leonard and Howard are rendered speechless, the other actors quickly get their act together)

Actor #1: The king gives orders, we follow them.

Leonard (finally getting on track): We've travelling for six days, and we found nothing to report back.

Actor #2: It's said that infidels stalk these lands, and we are to bring the will of God here.

Howard: We may be on a mission from God, but we are lost!

Sheldon: We shall find our way, and when we do, we will…

(The director gives a signal, and an arrow is shot right next to Justin)

Justin: AMBUSH!

(Suddenly, several actors and actresses, dressed as Chinese soldiers, leap out of hiding and lunge at the group, who immediately draw their weapons. The Director originally planned for the Chinese soldiers to quickly overwhelm and wipe out the European knights and soldiers, but Justin's fast reflexes had given his group of actors a fighting chance. The Director is about to say 'cut' but stops when he sees Justin in action along with Sheldon and the others. It's clear that this movie was going to be realistic, for there are no wires and flying actors, however, it was fast paced and intense, with Chinese Kung-fu clashing with Medieval European fencing and combat. Justin puts all of his training to good use, wasting little time with each opponent, swiftly dispatching them with precise but direct fake strikes. Even when he loses the pole-ax he was originally fighting with, he manages to draw his longsword and keep on fighting. We then cut to Mulan who is watching from a distance, using a bow and arrow. She fires a few shots, but after missing, decides to fight up close. She leaps into the fray and draws a Jian, and starts carving a path through the action, with the camera crews watching every second. Mulan then sees Justin preparing to finish off an actor dressed as a Chinese solider with a fake blow, but Mulan charges in and blocks the blow with her Jian. Justin sees her and tries to land a fake strike against her, but Mulan manages to avoid the blow and takes a stance of challenge)

Justin: You want a fight, lady, you got one!

Mulan (in Chinese): Come on!

(The two clash blades and begins to fight each other. It's clear Mulan is quite skilled with the Jian, for she is able to match Justin move for move. Her fighting style is very fluid, graceful, and agile, rotating from deceptive to direct attacks constantly. Justin's style is just as agile, being able to counter or dodge Mulan's strikes, but he also quite aggressive, constantly pushing Mulan back with blow after blow, each one intending to simulate a killing blow. This results in a style that is both stylish and very practical. Finally the Director decides that he has got enough.)

Director: CUT!

(Everyone immediately stops.)

Director: That went completely against the script, but since it ended up being much better than the script, I've decided to keep it.

(The actors congratulate each other for the performance.)

Justin: You did great, Mulan.

Mulan: Thanks, I didn't know you could move so fast, even in that plate armor.

Justin: This armor isn't as heavy as it looks.

Mulan: So, is your character a knight?

Justin: A men-at-arms, essentially a well equipped soldier.

Howard: Anyway, it was a good thing the director decided to cut the shot when he did, someone could have got hurt, or outright killed, given what you did, Justin.

Justin: Hoshi taught me restraint and control, as well as discipline.

Leonard: You were all over the place. A knight shouldn't move that fast.

Justin (groans): This armor is not that heavy. It weighs less than a modern day firefighter's gear, and has more weight distribution.

Sheldon: I should remind everyone that we should leave and allow the director to prepare for the next scene.

(For the rest of the day, everyone on the film studio works on the scenes for the movie. Whenever Justin and the others appear in a scene, said scene tends to not go exactly to the script, but the Director decides allow some of their actions to remain, only not allowing those which go completely off script. While watching a scene being acted out, Justin and Kei talk with each other)

Justin: You said this is your first real relationship. I'm sure there were plenty of other guys.

Kei: There were, some were really attracted to me and others I was attracted to, but this the first time I felt this way.

Justin: I can say a similar thing with myself.

Kei: Some things never change, even among genders and countries.

Justin: Yeah. But one other thing, which parent were you closer too?

Kei: Hmm?

Justin: Which parent were you closer to, your mother or father?

Kei: I had strong relationships with both, but I did have a stronger connection with my mother, and my shinobi lineage.

(The filming of the movie continues on, and then before the day was done, the director decides to film one last scene.)

Director: This final scene we are shooting is a four-way duel between a pair from each faction, with each having a member from the noble caste, and the other member being a non-noble caste. This is a mostly a non-scripted scene, so use some creativity.

(The actors for the scene then prepare for action. Justin is allowed to wear the same armor he wore during the ambush scene, for the Director liked his performance. He and another actor, who is dressed as a knight, walk on to the set. They are joined by the two actors playing Ottoman Empire soldiers, then Mulan and another Chinese actor. Then came the two actors playing the Japanese soldiers, with a Japanese actor dressed as a samurai, but what got Justin's attention was the second actor, it was Kei. She was in traditional, but all black, Japanese plate armor. She had two swords, a katana and wakisashi, and she was carrying a naginata.)

Justin: Looks like we're going head to head again.

Kei: You've been training well, but now it's time put your training to the test. (Takes a ready stance, in Japanese) Prepare!

Justin (answers with a similar stance with his Poleax): Ready!

Director: 3…2…1…ACTION!

(The four pairs clash. Initially, each pair clash with one another, often switching opponents, but eventually, it becomes eight one on one duels. One of said one on one duels is between Justin and Kei. It's clear that Justin is now truly Kei's equal, for the two match other move for move. Both use similar styles, using stylish but practical moves. Kei's style uses both traditional Japanese combat techniques, martial arts from around the world, modern military combatives, and moves inspired by Kasumi from Dead or Alive, Jun Kazama from Tekken, Chun-Li from Street Fighter, Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII, and Aqua from Kingdom Hearts. It honored tradition but was elegant, modern, fast, unpredictable, strong, and very adaptable. Justin's style uses classic medieval combat techniques along with modern ones, martial arts from around world, along with moves inspired by the Toa and Glatorian from Bionicle and Jedi Knights from Star Wars. Unlike Kei, Justin wasn't one who always follows tradition, preferring to use what works for him, but like Kei's style, it was very adaptable and unpredictable and just as fast and strong. Often the two get into blade locks, trying to get each other on their backs for a finishing strike, but when one does succeed, the one who gets thrown to the ground often manages to block or dodge the strike and gets back up to continue the fight. The two continue to go back and forth, neither getting an advantage. This continues as they fight all over the set, even when they lose their pole arms, forcing them to use their swords, then to their knives, and finally hand to hand. Finally, when no one thinks it will ever end, it does, in a draw, with Justin and Kei pointing their swords at each other's throats after they grab them when they land next to them.)

Director: CUT! Print that, that is a wrap, everyone!

Kei: You're good, just as good as I am.

Justin: Yeah, you've given me the toughest fight I ever had. Just like when we clashed in starfighters.

Kei (sheathing her katana): You've proven yourself to be a true warrior.

Justin (sheathing his longsword): And you have proven you are as skilled as your ancestors.

Director: That was without a doubt, one of the greatest action sequences I have ever got to film in my career.

Penny: That was incredible.

Raj (having recorded the entire fight on his smartphone): This is so going onto YouTube.

Leonard: And on Facebook.

Justin: Let's get back to the hotel; this has been one great day.


	16. Chapter 14

Around the World: An Unexpected Journey

**Chapter 14: Day 39: Hong Kong: Rush Hour Unleashed**

(We come upon the gang as they ride through the streets of Hong Kong on a metro train around night time, with Kei talking with some kids, with Justin listening. Sheldon and his friend are a little further back)

Kei: And they were some of the greatest warriors of Japan, the Iga Shinobi clan. They fought for the emperor and the shogun. Some of the greatest shinobi were actually women too.

Child #1: Did they fight like shadows?

Kei (chuckles): They used the similar techniques as the samurai, as well as similar weapons, but the shinobi used unique techniques and weapons as well. But the greatest weapon of the shinobi was the mind.

(Kei continues to speak with the children, while we cut to Sheldon and his friends. A beagle walks up to Sheldon and rears up, trying to see what Sheldon is doing, sniffing as he does)

Sheldon (trying to push the beagle away): It's sniffing on my smartphone and notes. Whose dog is this?

(We cut to Kei, Justin, and the children)

Kei: Blending in was important for the shinobi, so they disguised themselves as common people, and some kunoichi disguised themselves as geisha to get close to a target.

Child #2: But what if a ninja gets caught in a fight?

Kei: Ninja is a modern term; shinobi is the more correct term, as for if a shinobi gets into a fight, each one fights differently, but will use any and every trick in the book to win, even running from a fight.

Child #3: Could they really walk on water and disappear in a puff of smoke?

Kei (laughs): No, they couldn't do that, but they did have collapsible rafts and metsubushis that inspired those ideas.

Sheldon: The dog! Hoshi, Justin, I'm being attacked by a vicious canine!

(Justin and Kei turn, and see Sheldon standing in his seat, while the beagle is on his hind legs looking up at Sheldon, wagging his tail. Kei sighs and gets up to pick up the beagle and return him to his owner)

Sheldon: Keep that little bundle of chaos away from me, (to Kei) and keep your ridiculous stories to yourself.

Leonard (groaning): Sheldon.

Child #2: Why don't you like the story, Mr. Sheldin?

Sheldon: It's doctor, Dr. Sheldon Copper. How can one learn to defend oneself by reading about stupid stories?

Child #1: It's a famous legend.

Raj: A silly legend. Ninjas are extremely overrated these days.

Child #3: Most legends are born from truth.

Sheldon: But truth is created by facts, tangible facts that could be analyzed, indentified, and written down.

Justin: And eaten by a beagle.

(The children laugh)

Child #2: Mr. Coopa, if I told the story of the people who under took the trip that followed in the footsteps of the book Around the World in 80 Days, will that become a legend too?

Howard: Only if one of said people is Dr. Sheldin Coopa.

(Everyone starts to laugh, when suddenly; the train comes to an abrupt stop.)

Amy: What now?!

(Kei looks out and spots several heavily armed mercenaries. One of them is holding a wanted poster showing the portraits of herself, Justin, Sheldon and his friends.)

Mercenary: Find these people!

Kei: We got to go; those mercenaries from Russia have managed to catch up with us.

Lucy: What?

Stuart: They can't be that crazy, this is Hong Kong, there's a Chinese military garrison here, and China has the largest military in the world.

(Gunshots ring out, along with screams)

Penny: They are that crazy.

Bernadette (seeing some mercenaries boarding the train): They're on the train.

Stuart: What do we do?

Justin: We have to blend in.

Howard: Blend in? In the 21st century?! Everything is connected and can be tapped; one call, one camera, even one dollar, and we've got half an army of heavily armed mercenaries on us.

Kei: Want to bet?

(Several minutes later, we come upon a group of mercenaries outside the Tung Chun MTR station.)

Mercenary #2: Any news on the targets?

Mercenary Captain: They were spotted on the train, keep you weapons ready.

Mercenary #2: They won't past us, sir.

(We cut to a different part of the city, where two mercenaries are talking to a couple)

Mercenary #3: Have you two seen these people? (holding up a wanted poster of Justin and the gang) Look closely, they are extremely dangerous.

(We see a group of people walk past, without even the mercenaries noticing. We then cut to several locations throughout the city, with mercenaries searching and patrolling.)

Penny: They're everywhere.

Sheldon: This is not going to work.

Kei: Remain calm, just act casual, and blend in to the crowd.

Justin: No problem.

(The gang walks through the streets of Hong Kong, managing to slip past mercenary after mercenary without being noticed. Then Sheldon starts to act strangely.)

Sheldon: I feel faint.

Justin: Sheldon, people are no that weak!

Sheldon: I just can't stand this disguise thing anymore.

(Sheldon rushes to find a place to get out of his disguise, and rushes to the nearest door, only to be greeted by the Soldier of RED team.)

Soldier: Hello, what can I do for you?

Sheldon: Nothing, I just need to…

Soldier: Wait a minute…

(Sheldon slams the door in the Soldier's face, knocking him out. Seconds later, Sheldon faints.)

Kei: Sheldon; now is not the time to sleep.

(Leonard signals a van and it stops.)

Leonard: Everyone in.

(The gang hops into the van)

Leonard: To the Hong Kong international airport, quickly.

(The van drives off)

Penny: We did it, guys.

(Suddenly, the van drives into an alleyway)

Raj: Dude, where are you going?

(The Van stops and the doors fly open, revealing Black Sasori Yakuza, who pull the group out, except for Sheldon, who was still unconscious, and Amy, who they restrain with the seat belt. One of them grabs Kei's backpack. They then drag the group out to the middle of the street, and prepare to execute them, when a voice speaks out)

Scout: You again!

(Kei looks and sees the RED Team, along with the other mercenaries, heading towards them.)

Heavy: Now we got you. (to the Black Sasori Yakuza) Hand over the backpack.

Black Sasori Yakuza #1 (in Japanese): We will not.

Demoman: What they just say?

Spy: They said no.

Soldier: Hand over the backpack, and we'll let you leave with your dignity.

Black Sasori Yakuza #2 (in Japanese): Do you even know who we are?

Engineer: Just hand over the backpack and no one gets hurt.

Black Sasori Yakuza #3 (in English): You Americans are so arrogant.

Mercenary #4: Yeah, we've got the numbers and the firepower.

(Suddenly, enough Yakuza to rival the mercenaries appear. The Hong Kong residents, seeing that things are about to get violent, quickly rush inside)

Medic: It appears that we have a complication in our procedure.

Black Sasori Yakuza Leader: Leave or suffer the consequences.

Heavy (laughs): What sick man sends babies to fight?

Black Sasori Yakuza #4: You want to play rough, OKAY!

(Before anyone can do anything else, Justin breaks free and nails one of the Black Sasori Yakuza with a groin strike with his elbow. The others manage to break free and dive for cover as the Black Sasori Yakuza and mercenaries fire at each other.)

Kei (as bullets fly and explosions go off): We got to get my backpack back.

Howard: Screw the bag; we got to get out of here!

Kei: It has my passport and identification.

Leonard: Well I'm not getting it!

Justin: I'll get it!

Kei: You know what it looks like?

Justin: After being with you all this time, I can recognize it from anywhere.

Kei: Just be careful, will you?

Justin: I'll try.

(Kei then draws her P227 and starts firing, Justin then moves from cover to cover, following the Black Sasori Yakuza member carrying Kei's backpack. Meanwhile, Kei and the others quickly try to make their way to the Hong Kong international airport, but ended up separated in the chaos. The Scout manages to catch up with Kei and tackles her.)

Scout (handcuffing Kei to him): Now I've got you, where are the artifacts?

(A very large and heavily built Black Sasori Yakuza member then walks in, trying to grab Kei, but Kei slides underneath the Scout and gets to her feet. The Black Sasori Yakuza member tries again, only for Kei to flip the Scout and slam his feat into the Black Sasori Yakuza member's face, sending him stumbling back.)

Kei: Now he's angry. We got to go.

Scout (to the Yakuza): Stop now or I'm going to give you a real beat down.

(The Black Sasori Yakuza member growls and reveals a large kusaris-fundo)

Scout: Aw man! Run!

(Kei and the Scout try to run but since they are cuffed together they can't run in two different directions)

Scout: Which way?

Kei: Duck!

(The scout ducks with Kei, avoiding the Black Sasori Yakuza's kusaris-fundo, and this happens several times before the Black Sasori Yakuza wises up and tries for a swing at the legs. Kei sees this)

Kei: Jump!

(Kei and the Scout jump to avoid the strike, and Kei then pushes the Scout into a hotel.)

Scout: What the hell is his problem?!

Kei: The people he works for want the artifacts.

Scout: THEN GIVE THEM TO HIM!

(We cut back to Amy and Sheldon, with the former now managing to free herself from her restraints. She then makes her way to Sheldon)

Amy: Sheldon, wake up, we got to move.

Sheldon (groggy): A²+B²=C²

Amy: Sheldon.

(Amy then hears footsteps heading towards the van. She steps out, only to come face to face with a female Black Sasori Yakuza member, who draws a katana. Amy tries to be intimating by shouting and taking a fighting stance, but the female Black Sasori Yakuza simply slaps both of Amy's hands with the flat of her katana, then lifting her onto a large rebar.)

Amy: Hey, put me down. Sheldon, help!

(Hearing Amy's voice suddenly brings Sheldon out of his daze.)

Sheldon: Leave her alone. I'll defend you, Amy.

(Sheldon stumbles out of the van, grabbing a hiking stick.)

Sheldon: That stumble was to buy me time. (twirling the hiking stick) This hiking stick is not what it appears, if I were to press this button, it will deploy a weapon far more deadly than yours.

(Sheldon press said button, only for a laser pointer to pop out of the handle.)

Sheldon: This is a strange firearm.

Female Black Sasori Yakuza: Isn't it a laser pointer?

Sheldon: Yes that's exactly what it is.

(Sheldon then swings the hiking stick, extending it in the process, catching the female Black Sasori Yakuza by surprise and hitting her in the face, knocking her out.)

Sheldon (helping Amy down): Are you alright, Amy?

Amy: I'm fine, but that was rather heroic of you.

Sheldon: My pleasure. Perhaps I should do this more often.

Amy: Perhaps we should find the others too.

Sheldon: We should.

(The two race off to find the others. We then cut to a warehouse near a harbor. We then see a van race to the front of it and stop, then three Black Sasori Yakuza get out, one of them grabbing Kei's backpack from the back, while the two others grab a heavy case.)

Black Sasori Yakuza #4 (bangs twice on the rear door, in Japanese): Go, move it!

(The van drives off. We then cut to the three Black Sasori Yakuza members as they walk through the warehouse)

Yakuza #4: Set them down there.

(The other two Black Sasori Yakuza members put the heavy case on the floor, and place Kei's backpack on top of it. The lead Black Sasori Yakuza then throws a switch for the lights, they come on for a bit, but then flicker off)

Black Sasori Yakuza #4: New kid, check the grid.

(The youngest of the three Black Sasori Yakuza nods and walks off to check the circuit breaker panel, handing his UMP-45 to the second Black Sasori Yakuza. He then reaches the circuit breaker panel, and places a small flashlight into his mouth so he can use both hands. Before he can do anything, an arm suddenly slams him face first into the circuit breaker panel. The other two Black Sasori Yakuza hear this and rush to their comrade, but find him knocked out and with cuts to his face from the strike. The head Black Sasori Yakuza nods to his subordinate, who walks forward to look for the attacker while the head Yakuza looks in another direction. Suddenly, the floor erupts just behind the subordinate and a shadowed form grabs and drags the subordinate with it. The head Black Sasori Yakuza races to his comrade, but is too late. He fires several bursts from his UMP-45, hoping to hit the intruder, and when he hears nothing, he believes that he has dealt with the intruder, and changes his magazine. But then he suspects someone behind him and whirls around to fire, but a figure manages to grab the Black Sasori Yakuza's UMP-45 and the two wrestle for control of the weapon, but the figure manages to wretch the UMP-45 from the Black Sasori Yakuza and grabs him by the throat, before knocking out the Black Sasori Yakuza with a headbutt. As the Black Sasori Yakuza falls to the ground unconscious, the figure is revealed to be Justin. He then sees Kei's backpack grabs it, but then notices the case. Curiosity getting the better of him, he kicks it open, only to see that it's has explosives in it and he's started a timer. Justin then notices a metal dumpster 20ft away and quickly sprints to it. He then leaps in and shuts it, just mere seconds before the explosives go off. The resulting explosion blasts the warehouse to pieces, but the dumpster manages to withstand the blast and shrapnel. A few moments later, Justin decides to leave the dumpster and get out of the area before Hong Kong police respond to the explosion. As he walks away, a shot hits just inches from his foot, and a grappling hook grabs Kei's back pack from right out of his hand. Justin looks up and sees a familiar face, the Sniper, standing on a pile of shipping crates, with Kei's backpack slung on his shoulder and his AX rifle aimed at Justin.)

Sniper: Looks like you got my invitation, kid. Just you and me, come on!

(Justin draws his pistol and fires, only for the Sniper to break into a run and get out of the line fire. Justin is quick to pursue, looking for a way to reach the Sniper, who gets manages to get on top of another shipping container using a Parkour move. Justin then sees a crane and hops on to its arm to the level of the sniper, and leaps after the Sniper, who manages to strike Justin mid jump with the butt of his rifle. Justin is sent into one shipping crate and slides down another before landing on a third one. Justin groans from the landing, but quickly moves out of the way when he sees the Sniper leaping in to finishes him off with a bayonet strike. The two trade blows, before the Sniper manages to nail Justin again with the butt of his AX, sending Justin into another container. This causes an unbalanced shipping container to slide off, forcing the sniper to back to avoid the container. As the container slides off, Justin charges and delivers a flying kick to the Sniper, sending him off the container. Kei's backpack slips off and falls to the ground, but the Sniper manages to uses his rifle as a makeshift pole to first stick into the gap of two containers, then using his momentum to swing up and hit Justin with a double flying kick, sending him over and onto another container. Justin manages to roll back onto his feet as the Sniper drops down to Justin. The two stare at each other for a few moments, then they charge each other, with Justin drawing his Ka-Bar knife and the Sniper drawing his Kukri. The two trade blows, and it's clear that the two are good knife fighters, for the fight goes back and forth, both using everything they have and around them to gain the advantage. Justin soon proves to the better fighter, managing to get the Sniper against a shipping container, but the Sniper delivers a headbutt, forces his Kukri to Justin's throat, and pushes him down. Justin quickly uses a shipping container near his feet to flip over the Sniper's arm and then throw him. The Sniper gets back and starts to walk towards Justin, when a shot strikes near him, followed by a second shot. The Sniper looks at the direction and points his kukri in said direction. We then cut to the a view of sniper scope as the Sniper looks directly at the shooter, is then revealed to be a Black Sasori Yakuza, armed with a Remington MSR.)

Black Sasori Yakuza Sniper (in Japanese): Not so fast, bushwhacker, he's my target.

(We cut back to Justin, who notices the grappling hook that the Sniper used to snag Kei's backpack was on the shipping container next to him, having fallen off during the fight. Justin quickly grabs it and fires it at the Sniper, and uses it to pull him so he can clothesline him. The Sniper quickly gets back up to keep fighting. The Black Sasori Yakuza Sniper tries to get a clean shot, but before he can, he is sniped, by a China PLA sniper team armed with an ARM-2 Sniper rifle. Back with Justin and the Sniper, Justin finally manages to knock out the Sniper by using the grappling hook, smashing it to bits in the process. Justin hops down to the ground floor, for he was only one shipping container up from the ground, and walks over to Kei's backpack, checking if anything was broken. Fortunately for Justin, nothing was damaged, and he places the backpack onto his back. He then gets the Sniper's AX rifle loose and gets the Sniper himself.)

Justin: _Better find the others; they're going to need my help._

(We cut to the hotel that Kei and the Scout had raced into to avoid the Black Sasori Yakuza, as a door is smashed down by the giant Black Sasori Yakuza member. The Hong Kong residents quickly dive for cover, while Kei and the Scout turn and see him)

Scout: Break down the door!

(Kei kicks the door in front of them open, and the two rush into another room. They then find themselves looking out of a window, and the Black Sasori Yakuza member charges and grabs Kei by the throat.)

Black Sasori Yakuza #5: Give me the artifacts!

Kei: Not to you!

(Kei then kicks the Yakuza member in the chin, making him drop her. In a rage, the Black Sasori Yakuza member whips out his kusaris-fundo, but Kei and the Scout grab both ends, wrap it around the Black Sasori Yakuza member's head, and jump out of the window, taking the Black Sasori Yakuza member with them, who falls onto the Scout, which knocks them both out. Kei quickly manages to pick the lock to her handcuffs and uses them on the Black Sasori Yakuza member. She then sees Sheldon and his friends drive up in a truck, with the RED Team in the tuck bed, unconscious and retrained.)

Kei (putting the Scout into the truck bed): I'm glad you guys are okay.

Leonard: It wasn't easy knocking these guys out, me and Penny took out the Heavy and the Medic with a gong.

Penny: A very big gong.

Howard: Brenadette and I took out the Soldier and the Demoman by using a truck full of barrels that were filled with water.

Lucy: Raj, Stuart, and I managed to knock out the Engineer and the Pyro by using ball bearings.

Raj: And a 2x4.

Sheldon: Amy and I managed to get the Spy by using a door.

Amy: And a flashlight.

Kei: And Justin?

Justin: I managed to beat the Sniper in a fight, and got back Hoshi's backpack.

(Everyone turns and sees Justin walking up and placing the Sniper into the truck bed.)

Justin: He wasn't easy, but I did it.

Stuart: So what do we do with them?

(Kei then notices a group of PLA soldiers walking towards them.)

Kei (in Chinese): Over here, these are the ones you want, they caused the fight.

(The group walks away as the PLA soldiers take the RED Team into custody)

Sheldon: We might have gotten those guys that chased us all the way from Britain to here, but the other mercenaries might be still out there. We can't go to Singapore or Australia, they can chase us there.

Lucy: Is there no place these mercenaries can't follow us?

Kei: Not Japan, not yet.

Leonard: Then Japan is where we must go.

(The gang walks off to the Hong Kong international airport, determined to not to let anyone catch them for a third time.)


	17. Chapter 15

Around the World: An Unexpected Journey

**Chapter 15: Day 40: Osaka, Japan: No Place Like Home**

(We come upon a lone minivan as it drives through the streets of Japan; we then enter the van, where we see the Justin and the gang, with Kei driving, Justin in the front passenger seat, and Sheldon and his friends in the back. Kei is the only one awake, but Justin wakes up a few seconds later. Justin looks at Kei and realizes something is wrong)

Justin: Kei, you look troubled.

Kei: I hate lying, and I can't keep lying to Sheldon and the others.

Justin: You did what you had to. Stopping the Black Sasori Yakuza and reclaiming what rightfully belongs to your country is far more important than any bet Sheldon and his friends had made. If they lose, all it will cost them is some money and pride.

Kei: They might lose more than that.

Justin: What do you mean?

(Kei and Justin then look out ahead, and see the Osaka skyline.)

Kei: My home!

(Sheldon and the others wake up)

Leonard: Your home?

Kei: I mean, my, this looks like home.

Justin: Looks like a nice place.

Sheldon: True, we can stay for a few days, but we must be on our way soon.

(Kei drives the van through Osaka until she finds a place to park. The gang then walks through the streets of Osaka. People see the group and start giving greetings, especially when they see Kei)

Leonard: This is quite the welcome, do they know Hoshi?

Justin: Won't be a surprise, given the fact she's been to many places in the world. (in Japanese) Hello.

(Kei then sees some familiar faces, people from her martial arts dojo and high school, along with several younger students of the dojo. She walks up to them and one of them, a young Japanese man a year or two younger than she was greets her)

Kei's Friend (in Japanese): Kei Nagase, you have returned.

Kei (in Japanese): It's been a long time, old friend.

(The two hug and Kei looks at the rest of her friends and the students of the dojo.)

Kei (in Japanese): Give my new friends the same greeting.

(Kei's friends and the dojo students quickly rush to greet Justin and the others)

Justin: Whoo. (in Japanese) Hello.

(While Justin and the others are busy greeting Kei's friends, Kei looks to a well built, nice looking, but simple house, a Japanese women in her mid-40's steps out, and the two recognize each other almost immediately, for the women was Kei's mother.)

Mrs. Nagase (in Japanese): Kei, you're back!

Kei (in Japanese): Mother. (runs up to Mrs. Nagase) Mother!

(The two embrace, happy to be with each other again. Four more people step out to the front porch. One was a Japanese man just as old as Mrs. Nagase; he was Kei's father, Mr. Nagase. The second one was a young Japanese woman two years older than Kei with short black hair, but looked a lot like her. The third one was a Japanese man only a year older then Kei; he had short dark brown hair. The fourth one was a Japanese man only two years younger than Kei, he too had short dark brown hair.)

Kei's Older Brother (in Japanese): It's nice to see that you made it in one piece.

Mr. Nagase (in Japanese): I'm proud of you, Kei.

(Justin and the others then show up)

Sheldon: Greetings.

Kei's Sister (in Japanese): Who are they?

Kei (in Japanese): Friends I made during this trip.

Kei's Younger Brother (in Japanese): Oh. By the way, Marine Day is only a few weeks away.

Kei (in Japanese): I sure do have a sense of timing.

Stuart: We're going to be exploring the city, see you later Hoshi.

Justin: You guys go on ahead. I wish to stay with Hoshi for little longer.

Lucy: Sure.

(Sheldon and his friends walk off.)

Mr. Nagase (in Japanese): Why do you wish to stay here?

Justin: I simply want to know my friend a little better, Mr. Nagase.

(The Nagases look at Justin with surprise)

Kei (in Japanese): He knows, and he helped. We even managed to strike up a relationship.

Mrs. Nagase (in English): I'm impressed. My daughter Kei must really see something in you to tell what she knows.

Justin: Getting her out of a few jams did help.

Mr. Nagase: Perhaps we should talk inside for a little bit.

(Justin fallows the Nagases into their house. He is greeted by a comfortable and homely interior.)

Justin: Wow, this place looks great. You still live here, Kei?

Kei: Yeah, I've been trying to find a place to live on my own, but it's been difficult. Fortunately my parents are very patient. Perhaps I should give introductions. Justin Durante, my parents Asako and Kento Nagase, my older sister Reiko, my older brother Kenji, and my younger brother Ren. Mother, father, siblings, meet my friend, Justin Durante.

Justin: Hi.

Nagases: Hello.

Reiko (taking in Justin's appearance): Kei must have really did some work on you. You look fantastic.

Justin: Feel great too. You all use the same diet as Kei?

Ren: It's been tweaked and adjusted over the years, but everyone in the extended family uses it, because it works.

Mr. Nagase: When we saw the incident in Moscow, we feared the worst, but you must be brave to come out of that with your sanity.

Kei: And a fast learner, he managed to match me move for move in the Steel Carnage competition, and he managed to fight me to a draw on a movie set.

Kenji: Wow. Whoever said all Americans were alike, being cowboys and what not, is surely dumb, especially if they saw you.

Justin: Come again?

Mrs. Nagase: Kei is one of the best fighters in the family, and in the world. To be able to match her in terms of skill is such a short time span is incredible.

Justin: I did have help from Kei herself. Wait a minute, I just remembered, I promised to call my parents when I reached Japan and meet you.

Ren: Kei?

Kei: I told them, since Justin decided to help.

Mr. Nagase: Maybe later, because I'm sure Colonel Nakata will want to see you.

Justin: Colonel Nakata?

Kei: The commander of the 6th Air Wing, the one I was assigned to when I enlisted. I still have to deliver the artifacts.

Justin: But why do I have to come along if I'm not military?

Kei: You decided to get involved; he'll want to know who you are.

Justin: I'm guessing I'm going to have a little escort as well.

Mr. Nagase: It's just standard procedure.

Justin (sighs): Might as well get on with it. Are we taking your car, Mr. Nagase?

Kei: We're taking mine.

(Justin and Kei head to the garage, where we see a black 2014 Nissan GT-R.)

Justin: How did you afford to get that?

Kei: A lot of hard work. I modified her myself, Nagase style.

Justin: Wow.

Kei: Let's get going.

(The two hop into Kei's GT-R and drive off for Komatsu Air Base. After a hour or two of driving, they arrive. As they approach the main gate, a guard stops them)

JASDF Guard (in Japanese): Identification.

(Kei hands her Id to the guard, as does Justin. The guard looks over both of them.)

JASDF Guard (in Japanese): Colonel Nakata is waiting for you in his office.

(Kei drives through the air base. Justin looks around, and sees a particular fighter squadron that stands out from the rest. Kei notices.)

Kei: That's my squadron, the 303rd squadron. They fly the F-15Js, F-2As, and the new F-35s.

Justin: F-35s? They are in full production now?

Kei: Those F-35s have been designed for use by the JASDF, I fly one of them on occasion, but I usually fly my personal F-2A.

Justin: Pretty impressive.

(Kei then pulls up to a parking space. The two then step out and enter the building. They are directed to a room with Japanese lettering, and Kei enters, with Justin waiting, but a male voice in Japanese says something that Justin doesn't fully understand.)

Kei: Nakata wants to see you as well.

(Justin enters, and sees a Japanese man in his forties in a JASDF uniform, Colonel Nakata.)

Nakata: Welcome back, Lieutenant Nagase.

(Kei first salutes, then hands the backpack containing the artifacts to Nakata)

Nakata: You've done your family line proud. But for this American, you really think letting him know was wise?

Justin: With all due respect Colonel, I did always suspect she was hiding something, and saving her life and earning her trust did help.

Nakata: The Yakuza are very dangerous. Lieutenant Nagase knows firsthand.

Justin: What?

Kei (pain clearly showing on her face): It's something I wish not reveal.

Justin: It's okay, you can tell me.

Kei: You remember that trip I told you about when I first meet my extended family, and learned about my lineage?

Justin: Yes.

Kei: It was also the first time I met the Yakuza.

(Justin's eyes widen)

Justin: What happened?

Kei: It was a normal day, having dinner with the family, laughing, and the usual. My father was about to make an announcement, when a family friend came barging in.

Justin: Let me guess, he made a bad deal with the Yakuza.

Kei: No, he found about a Yakuza plot to gather political power, and came to my family because of our high standing with the Self Defense Force. Unfortunately for him, the Yakuza found out and sent men to kill him and my family. They drove up and started looking. The elders and the children of my family hid using special hiding places, but several of my cousins and me were unlucky enough to not be hidden, with the family friend when Yakuza found us. They shot the family friend, and were ready to do the same with us. But then something clicked inside me, and before they could do anything, I drew a wakizashi that I was holding before the family friend arrived, and used a combat technique that my mother taught me during that day. I killed the Yakuza member pointing the gun at me. I was so shocked by what I did that I didn't even move when the other Yakuza drew their weapons. Before they could do anything, several people in black clothing, armor, and masks showed up and fought them, eventually driving them off. I was terrified at first, but then one of them spoke to me, and removed her mask. It was my mother, and when she saw the blood on the wakisashi I was carrying, she told me about her bloodline. My father was the second to remove his mask, revealing his bloodline as well.

(Justin is as rigid as a post, taking in what he just heard.)

Justin: Unbelievable.

Kei: The fight also cost several family members, and during the funeral, I made a promise to them; that I would not let anyone else suffer because of people like the Yakuza. That promise is a part of the reason I joined the Self-Defense Force. But when I joined, my past caught up with me. During my training, I was selected to aid in an investigation into possible Yakuza activity that involved JSDF personal. We found evidence of it and tried to report it, but it turns out the very man who told set up the investigation was in league with them.

Justin: Akito Fujima?

Nakata: One of our finest leaders turned out to be a Yakuza leader.

Justin: I see why you want to stop this guy, Kei.

Kei: There's more to it. It turns out he was the one who organized the attack on my family, and when he failed the Yakuza disgraced him, so he formed a new clan, the Black Sasori. We tried to bring him in, but he managed to escape, taking all of his followers in the JSDF with him.

Justin: Talk about a heavy blow to the public's trust.

Kei: We managed to renew the trust, but we never forgotten.

Justin: And now it has come to this, Fujima working with Reynolds.

Nakata: But thanks to you and Lieutenant Nagase, we managed to recover what was stolen from us. And for that we thank you.

Kei: It was a pleasure, sir.

Nakata: And since Marine Day is only a few weeks off, we'll give you leave for said time and holiday.

Kei: Thank you, sir.

Justin: Thanks.

Nakata: Dismissed.

(Kei salutes, then she and Justin leave Nakata's office)

Justin: So what do you plan for your leave?

Kei: Show you a good time, Osaka style.

Justin: I'm up for it.

(The two get into the GTR and Kei starts to drive)

Justin: But I do have one question.

Kei: What is that?

Justin: After the Yakuza attack, did you find yourself at all conflicted with you lineage?

Kei: Yes, I didn't want anything to do with a legacy of war, but they told me it wasn't about war, it was about service. I still didn't fully accept it, heck I didn't even want to attend the funeral. But while I was coming to terms with my family line, I was about in the middle of the campaign of Ace Combat 5, right when my namesake was shot down.

Justin: First you saw your hero get shot down, and then the Yakuza show up, I can see why you didn't wish to fight anymore.

Kei: Then I played the next mission, and when I finished, I saw her still alive. Something thing changed inside me, seeing her toughness and tenacity. I finished that game before the day of the wake, and saw her and her friends be betrayed, shot down, and yet they kept on going and saved everything and everyone they hold dear. As I was getting ready for bed, just finishing washing my face, something happened to me that I can't explain. My reflection was my own, then I had a towel over my face for a moment, and when I got it off, my reflection was that my namesake.

Justin: Let me guess, that freaked you out.

Kei: At first, because I thought was seeing things. Then I looked down at myself, and realized it wasn't a trick, I looked exactly like her. I was scared, but then something inside me told me that nothing was wrong. That was when I realized who I was; the woman staring back at me was what I wanted to be when I came of age, what I was seeing was a visual respiration of a wish that I wanted. When I closed my eyes for a moment and made that wish, and when I opened them, everything was back to normal, but I knew then I wasn't turning back. I attended the funeral, when I spoke, my child voice started to change into the voice of my namesake, my true adult voice. The rest you already know.

(Kei and Justin drive back to the Nagase residence, and when they arrive, they find Kei's family talking to Justin's parents over a webcam.)

Justin (a little confused): How?

Mr. Nagase: We looked up your medical records, found the name of your parents, and their address, and then we called them. The rest you can pretty much figure out.

Mr. Durante: _I must say, Justin; you've been having a busy life, even without a job._

Mrs. Durante: _Can we see Kei?_

(Kei walk up to the webcam, allowing Justin's parents to see her)

Mrs. Durante: _You've must have done something to earn a relationship with a woman like Kei._

Kei: He did help me bring those artifacts back, and he stood up for me when a romantic rival tried to blackmail me.

Mr. Durante: _He did? That's pretty amazing; he's usually one to stay out of the way if something doesn't involve him._

Justin: People change.

Mrs. Durante: _Glad to hear that you're starting to open up._

Justin: This trip around the world has changed me, and I'm happy for that.

Mr. Durante: _How long are you going to be in Japan?_

Kei: Marine Day is coming in a few weeks, and after Marine Day, we plan on finishing the journey.

Mrs. Durante: _Then the only things we want to say are good luck and have fun._

Justin: Thanks.

(Justin's parents then sign off.)

Justin: What are you guys planning?

Mrs. Nagase: Well, the rest of our extended family is coming later in the day. And Kei will like to show you a few things as well. I also suspect you'll be with Sheldon and the others as well.

Justin: Obviously.

(Suddenly, Kei's cell phone rings)

Kei (answering): Yes. Hakaru, what's up? Who? What?!

Justin: What happened?

Kei: Sheldon, he and the other had just challenged a group of my cousins to a mecha match.

Ren: Sheldon can't be referring to the new simulator that was just opened.

Justin: New simulator?

Kenji: It's the one just opened in Nipponbashi, part of a museum dedicated to the history of the mecha genre. It allows for competitions or just having fun.

Kei: And Sheldon wants it to be a Gundam vs Macross match.

Justin: You might have to do this on your own, I not much of a mecha fan.

Kei: Sheldon wants you to in the match as well, on the Macross team. He and his friends are on the Gundam team, and they managed to get big fans of the series helping them.

Justin: What do we have?

Kei: My cousins, they are not exactly big fans of Macross, but they do love the series, and know how they work.

Justin: Looks like we're going to Nipponbashi.

(Several minutes later, Justin and Kei arrive at the mecha museum. They then walk through the museum and find the simulator, where a group of four Japanese men and four women either Kei's age or a little younger or a little older than she was. Kei walks up to them, but Justin hangs back, nervous about meeting Kei's relatives, but a young women that was Kei's age and had striking green eyes and long black hair sees him and smiles. This gives Justin some confidence and he returns the smile. Kei sees this.)

Kei: It's okay, you can join in.

(Justin joins the group)

Justin: My name is Justin Durante; I'm Kei's new friend.

Kei's Cousins: Hi.

Kei: Perhaps I should make introductions. The girl with the long hair and the green eyes is Kaho, the man with the glasses is Naoki, the girl with the white headband in her brown hair is Ami, the man with the fingerless gloves is Takauji, the girl with auburn high ponytail is Seiko, the man with the baseball cap is Masura, the girl with the red and black armband and dark brown hair is Erika, and the man in the vest Hakaru.

Kaho: He looks nice; you've put him on that diet, as well as the training, didn't you?

Justin: She has.

Hakaru: Then you know how effective it is.

Justin: Yeah, and I can't believe it can work so fast.

Seiko: It doesn't work that fast, if you've been doing a hour of exercise every day, transitioning to the workouts you have been doing recently simply accelerated what you have been doing.

Justin: You have a point. One question though, does Sheldon and the others know that all of you are related to Kei?

Naoki: No, he thinks we're simply friends, and we do know about Kei using the name Hoshi Sato.

Kei: I'm surprised that you are here in the first place; you were supposed to be in Osaka much later.

Masura: We decided to move up the reunion as a surprise.

Kei: I'm glad either way.

(Sheldon's voice is then heard)

Sheldon: I see that you have arrived, Hoshi. Now we can commence the battle.

(Justin turns and sees Sheldon and his friends, along with several young Japanese men and women, all dressed in Gundam costumes and looking rather silly.)

Justin: I don't exactly think this is a fair contest, you have twice our numbers.

Leonard: They are our helpers, teaching us how to pilot the Mobile Weapons.

Howard: You want to win this, you better start practicing.

Takauji: Best thing I heard from him so far.

(Justin, Kei and her cousins head to their simulators.)

Hakaru: Can you use a simulator?

Kei: Managed to match me move for move during the Steel Carnage Competition.

Kaho: We saw. But since you don't know how to use a VF, we're giving you something that even a average VF pilot can use effectively, a VF-17EX 1Nightmare Plus.

Justin: Aren't those inferior to the VF-25?

Kei: Older, yes, but inferior, not at all.

Justin: I'll take your word on it. But will these simulators simulate a normal pilot.

Takauji: The beautiful thing about simulators is that you don't need an EX-suit to pilot a VF-25.

Justin: All right, let's get this over with.

(Justin hops into his simulator, while Kei and her cousins do the same. After the simulator fires up, the group is in a training area. Their VFs are in fighter mode.)

Justin: How do you make this thing change modes?

Kei: Throttle.

Justin: Which button? It's all in Japanese.

Kei: Turn the throttle to the right 90 digress, twist your wrist

(Justin quickly understands what Kei is taking about, and twists his wrist, causing his VF-171EX transforms in to Battroid mode. Kei and her cousins do the same.)

Seiko: What do you think?

Justin: This is something else, nothing like a normal fighter.

Kei: Then learn everything you can, we only have 30 minutes before the match starts.

(Justin, Kei and her cousins practice with each other for the 30 minutes they were provided. Justin first stumbles consistently, but with the encouragement of Kei and her cousins, he starts to get comfortable with the variable fighter. Soon, their 30 minutes are up, and they prepare for the match.)

Justin: Did all of you train in the arts of the shinobi and the samurai?

Masura: Yes, and we'll pass that on to our children, keep the tradition alive.

Justin: All right, looks like we're starting.

(Soon enough, ten Gundams appear. Justin realizes that they are all the same model, the AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX, albeit with individual paintjobs. Justin looks at his allies and sees that they are flying different VFs. Justin was in the VF-171EX, Kei, Seiko, Ami, and Erika were flying VF-25s, with Kei in her VF-25S, Ami and Seiko flying VF-25Fs, and Ami flying a RVF-25. Justin is then surprised to see Hakaru, Naoki, and Masura, flying VF-171s like he was, with Hikaru and Naoki flying VF-171EXs and Masura flying a RVF-171EX. Justin then gets the biggest surprise when he sees Kaho and Takauji flying VB-6 Konig Monsters.

Kaho: What, this is my favorite VF.

Justin: Just never thought of you flying something like that.

Penny: Let's just get on with it!

(The two teams clash, and at first, with the help of the Gundam fans, Sheldon and his friends seem to have the advantage.)

Justin: I know what those Gundams are, but how do we fight them?

Ami: They are using the AGE-FX; it's armed with a struggle rifle, beam sabers, and C-Funnels. It's also equipped with an AGE system.

Justin: AGE system? Anyway we can use it to our advantage?

Ami: Not really. The AGE system is what makes the AGE-FX so powerful, it adapts to the pilot. And there's also the FX burst, it's most powerful attack.

Justin (realize what must happen): Then we're going to have to fight as a team in order to win.

Takauji: I'm up for it!

Kei: Then we follow Justin's lead.

(Redoubling their efforts, Justin, Kei and her cousins using teamwork and tactics to turn the odds in their favor, and soon their efforts begin to pay off, as one by one, Sheldon and his friends are defeated. Justin proves to be a natural VF pilot; he even manages to deal the final blow that wins the match, destroying Sheldon's AGE-FX.)

Justin: Wahoo!

Kei: Way to go, Justin.

Leonard: You really are good.

Justin: Thanks.

Stuart: And it's getting late, we better turn in.

Lucy: Sure thing.

(After exchanging farewells, the two groups split up. Sheldon and his friends find a hotel, while Justin stays with Kei and her cousins, as they return to the Nagase residence, where the rest of the Nagase clan has already arrived. After exchanging greetings, the group has dinner, and shares stories, with Kei doing most of the story telling about her journey, with Justin also joining in. Soon, it becomes time to turn for the night. Kei leads Justin to her room. What Justin sees is a lovely room with books, a TV with DVD and video game systems, a computer, and several models, posters, and toys.)

Justin: This does remind me of my room.

Kei: Glad to see that you like it.

(Justin looks for a sleeping bag, but before he can find one, Kei stops him)

Kei: We can share my bed, it's big enough.

Justin: The last time we shared a bed, it was because of an accident on Howard's part. Now you want to willingly share a bed with me?

Kei: I know you, and I trust you.

Justin (amazed by Kei's trust in him): And I trust you too.

(The two get into their normal sleeping clothes and into Kei's bed, they look into each other's eyes before drifting into sleep.)


	18. Chapter 16

Around the World: An Unexpected Journey

**Chapter 16: Day 41: Osaka, Japan: A Time of Fun in the Land of the Rising Sun**

(We come upon Kei's bedroom as the sun rises, with Justin and Kei in the bed. The two stir and awaken, being greeted by each other's faces. The two smile at each other)

Justin: Good morning.

Kei: Good morning.

(The two sit up and look at each other.)

Justin: Got any plans for the weeks ahead.

Kei: Other than a few minor things, nothing very important until Marine Day, when the artifacts are going to be publicly announced. As for us, I'm going to make good on that promise of showing you a good time.

Justin (starting to become concern): As much as I would like to be with you, I don't think we would want Sheldon and the other to become suspicious.

(Justin's cellphone then rings. Justin picks it up and sees that it's a text from Lucy. As he reads it, a smile forms on his face.)

Kei: What is it?

Justin: Lucy, she texted that the group is going to stay for the Marine Day holiday, and we can split up to try different things. It means I can stay with you.

Kei (with a beaming smile): I think she knows that we have feelings for each other.

Justin: I'm not too surprised. So what do want to do first?

Kei: I have one idea, but let's dressed and have breakfast first.

Justin: Agreed.

(Justin and Kei get some clothes, but Justin then notices a daisho of a katana and a wakizashi on a mounting along with a naginata. All three seem to blend tradition with modern technology. Kei notices this.)

Kei: They're mine, given to me on my 18th birthday. The wakizashi in particular is has some personal value to me as well.

Justin: That wakizashi is one you used during the attack by the Yakuza.

Kei: It is. Mother gave it to me.

Justin: Guess you don't use them that much.

Kei: I practice with them, and keep them maintained, but for combat, you're right. But this conversation does remind me, I've made a request to a member of my extended family. He works for an international company that several contracts with militaries across the world, including the US and Japan. I often go there as a representative of the JSDF.

Justin: I'm up for it.

(After doing their usual morning routine, the pair drives to a building that is in the heart of Osaka, one that reminds Justin of the Wayne Enterprises building from the Dark Knight Trilogy. After arriving and getting directions, the two arrive at an office, where a Japanese man in his late 30s-early 40s is sitting at a desk.)

Kei: Hello, Uncle Fujo.

Fujo: Kei Nagase, what brings you here?

Kei: I brought a friend for you to meet. (as Justin steps forward) This is Justin Durante, one of my friends that I made during my world trip. Justin, this is my uncle, Fujo Akagi.

Justin: Nice to see you.

Fujo Akagi: Same here. But I can guess that you are here for your 'unusual request'.

Kei: I am.

Fujo Akagi (standing up and hitting a button, which reveals an elevator behind a book stand): Right this way.

Justin: I'll stay if you like.

Kei: Actually, part of my request involved you.

Justin: Alright, coming.

(The three enter the elevator, and after a few seconds, they step out into a larger and different room)

Justin: This looks kind of familiar.

Fujo Akagi: This one of many buildings, this particular building is the Japanese headquarters of Kestrel Enterprises.

Justin: Kestrel Enterprises?

Fujo Akagi: That is the name of this company. This is the applied science division, where we make technology for civilian and government clients. (Walks over to one container and opens it) Utility belt with impact resistant pouches and a gas powered grapple gun that use a nanofiber reinforced high-tensile wire with a hook that can attach multiple heads for just about any surface. There's also a separate pulley system for scaling.

(Justin and Kei look at the three mentioned pieces of equipment and see that both the grapple gun and pulley system are compact. Fujo Akagi then opens a draw underneath the container)

Fujo Akagi: These are the many gadgets you can attach to the utility belt.

(Justin and Kei look and see various devices from smoke pellets, lock picks, and miniature cameras, to various grenades, a flashlight, and everything in between.)

Justin (to Kei): What exactly have you been doing?

Kei: No double life, but given I also work for a special forces unit, having the latest equipment is a must. But this company also has a habit of making devices from media into the real world, specifically those grounded in reality.

(The three then walk to another container, which Fujo Akagi opens and reveals components for a armored suit, Justin's eyes widen in surprise)

Justin: That's body armor.

Kei: Specifically made for my frame.

Fujo Akagi: Nanotube reinforced composite alloy ceramic plates over a two-layer bodysuit, the under-layer has temperature regulators keep someone comfortable in nearly any environment, while the outer layer is made out of a fabric that consists of Kevlar, NOMEX, and Gore-Tex with woven nano-fibers and artificial muscle fibers. The helmet provides full coverage and project tactical information, along with several vision modes. It can also be sealed up to protect against hostile fumes and environments. It also has a light-weight exo-skeleton that can be strapped on.

Justin: This looks rather familiar. The US showed images of a suit using nanotechnology (this and this)

Kei: This is essentially a custom built version of that, based on a certain leather suit used by a certain kunoichi.

Justin: Kasumi from Dead or Alive?

Kei: That's right.

(Fujo Akagi opens a second identical container, which contains a identical suit, but made to fit a man's body, Justin realize what it is)

Justin: That suit of armor is for me.

Fujo Akagi: Precisely.

Justin (to Kei): How did you get my measurements?

Kei: From the Steel Carnage Competition, they kept a record so they can get costumes of appropriate size. And another family member made something for you as well, a blacksmith who still makes swords the traditional way; he made a unique sword for you at my request.

Justin: You mean your grandfather Akria?

(Kei then opens a small container, which contains a longsword with a 30 inch blade and a 5 inch grip, forged to be nearly identical to Grey Warden sword from Dragon Age [This and this]. Justin unsheathes the sword, revealing a masterfully crafted blade.)

Justin: Why, Kei?

Kei: You proven yourself worthy of wielding a sword, and you'll be using in training.

Justin: Training?

Kei: The training you received was what I could use during our trip, now that we are in Japan, and we have accesses to dojos and plenty of free time, we can really push your training.

Justin: I'm up for it.

Kei: And bring the armor, you'll need to break it in.

Justin: Where are we going?

Kei: The place of my ancestors, Iga. My family often goes there at least once a year.

(A half-hour later, we come upon Justin and Kei as they walk through the Iga Ueno Castle.)

Justin: Wow, this place is beautiful. Your ancestors lived here?

Kei: Yeah, before the Shinobi were scattered into many different clans.

Justin: This place is amazing, and the Iga-ryū Ninja Museum was great as well.

(Leonard's voice is then heard)

Leonard: I can agree to that.

(Justin and Kei turn and see Sheldon and his friends walking up to them.)

Kei: Funny seeing you guys here.

Penny: We thought we could take in the sights of Japan.

Raj: But being here has got me thinking, what would be like to take on a ninja?

(A grin appears on Kei's face)

Lucy: What's up with the smile?

Kei: I think I can arrange Raj's idea.

Justin: _Oh this ain't going to be good, for Sheldon and his friends at least._

Raj: Alright, let's get started then.

Kei: Follow me.

(Kei leads the others to an area in the Iga Plains that was well outside of the city, near the edge of a forest.)

Kei: Head into the forest, and watch each other's backs.

Howard: You're not coming?

Kei: No.

Stuart: Alright then.

(We cut to Justin as he finishes gets the armor he was given on, along with his sword attached to his belt.)

Amy: You ready Justin?

Justin: Ready as I can be.

(The ten enter the forest, spreading out so they can cover more ground. At first they are confident, but as they go deeper and deeper into the forest, they start to become nervous, but Justin keeps calm, not letting his anxiousness get the better of him.)

Howard: I don't think we should be here, I think this place is haunted.

Sheldon (trying to remain confident): Howard, there are no reports of haunting in this forest.

Bernadette: Then why do I get the feeling that we are being watched?

Amy: It could be your mind imagining things.

Justin: Yeah, but ignorance can be dangerous, don't rule anything out.

Lucy: So if a bunch of ninja were to attack us, what would they do?

Leonard: They probably would appear in puffs of smoke, all dressed in black cloth, leaping all over the place, doing fancy martial arts skills.

Sheldon: And they would use crazy weapons and use magic and superhuman…

(Suddenly Justin pushes Sheldon out of the way, a dart nailing a tree, instead of it's intended target, Sheldon. Seeing this makes everyone except Justin panic, but even Justin gets scared, for he doesn't know where the dart came from. Sheldon and his friends run off in different directions, despite Justin telling not to. Justin then notices movement, and draws his sword, just in time to block a person in Japanese armor and wielding a katana. Justin manages get the attacker on his back and aims his blade at the attacker's throat, but he feels a tip of a tanto knife on the back of his neck.)

Justin: You got me.

(Justin can feel the knife lift away, and he turns to face his "killer", and is surprised to see Reiko's face)

Justin: Didn't even hear you sneak up on me.

Reiko: You did pretty well though; you managed to get Takauji there.

Justin: I was able to fight Kei on equal terms on the set in China.

Takauji (standing up): That was one on one, and you two could see each other coming. Besides, cinematic swordfighting is way different from actual combat. However, your training with Kei did make you able to take me down, and you would have "killed" me if Reiko didn't get you first.

Justin: If a skilled, but inexperienced swordsman like me could last this long, I don't want to know how long Sheldon and the others will last.

Reiko: Not as long as you.

(We cut to Raj as he runs through the forest, only for a blur to tackle him. We cut to Lucy, who is hit by dart dripped in a sedative, with Stuart suffering the same fate. Leonard gets grabbed by a hand that drags him into a bush, with Penny, Bernadette, and Amy suffering similar fates. Howard stops and starts hurling rocks, trying to dissuade whoever is pursuing him. He jumps at any sound, throwing a rock in that general direction, but hears no impact except with the ground. He starts to back up)

Howard: WHERE ARE YOU?!

(Howard backs up into a man in armor and a mask, like a shinobi)

Shinobi: Here.

(Howard whirls around, but is only able get a startled gasp before he is knocked out. We then cut to Sheldon, who is starting to tire from his running. He hides behind a tree and starts looking around as he catches his breath. He starts hearing sounds and starts to shake)

Sheldon: What the hell are you?

(Something then grabs him and pulls him. We see that the person that grabbed Sheldon is Kei, in full armor, and wearing a mask based on Taki's mask from Soul Calibur III [This], which covered most of her face, exposing only her mouth and eyes)

Kei: I'm a shinobi.

(Kei headbutts Sheldon, knocking him out. Several minutes later, he reawakens, along with the rest, in a training area. Kei is standing above them, still wearing her mask.)

Sheldon: You spared our lives, why?

Kei: Who said we're going to kill you?

Howard: Yeah, but who are you?

Kei (removing her mask): A modern day shinobi.

Penny: Great, Hoshi's a ninja.

(Justin walks up)

Lucy: Where are we?

Justin: A training center, with a dojo and an outdoor obstacle course. The look of an ancient Japanese building is mostly for appearance.

Leonard: What is it that people do here?

Kei: Train in the arts of the shinobi and the samurai.

Raj: But what was that you did to us?

Kei: A training exercise, we use to test ones instincts and skills in an ambush.

Bernadette: And we failed spectacularly?

Kei: Justin was the first to go down, but technically, he lasted longer than you did.

Amy: Why didn't you do the classic ninja tricks?

Kei: Those are not tricks used by real shinobi, what you saw is what a real shinobi would do.

Justin: Now that has been dealt with, let's continue to enjoy the rest of our time here.

(For the next couple of weeks, the group explores Japan, taking in the sights, learning the language, and trying new things. Justin and Kei continue to train with each other, as well as improving their relationship. The week has it's fare share of firsts, for Justin and Sheldon learn how to drive, and the gang tries sushi for the first time, except Kei. The stay also has it's fare share of comical moments, such as Sheldon testing out a new driving simulator, only to have his vehicle sent flying into the air, then exploding in mid-air multiple times for no reason, then flies into a building, causing it to explode. Even the simulators programmers couldn't explain what the cause of the explosions, but did mentioned that they seen this before with a previous tester caused a car to flip, and then explode in mid-air. Another comical moment was when Kei manages to convince the others to join her in a Japanese game show. The others join without second thought, thinking it would be quizzes and mental challenges, something that Sheldon and his friends are experts in. What they got however was a crazy obstacle course based on several anime series and video games revolving on shinobi, the game show is even called "Shinobi". Everyone ends up failing spectacularly, with Howard taking the cake when he take on a rope swinging obstacle, and ends up gaining so much velocity that he is sent sailing over a obstacle and slamming face first into a tree [luckily a fake tree that was built to take such impacts without causing damage to anyone who would slam into in it], George of the Jungle style. On the week before Marine Day, Kei manages to convince her family to have Sheldon and his friends over. Sheldon and his friends, thinking that Kei's extended family and own family are friends, are given a day that they would never forget. They take part in games, stories, and everything in between. This results in comical moments such as Howard getting tossed around in a judo match, Penny trying, and failing to perform in a Japanese Buyo dance, and Sheldon getting outsmarted by a very smart member of Kei's extended family. Justin uses the day to improve his social skills, as well as getting to understand Kei better. Finally, everyone settles down for dinner by the end of the day before Marine Day. Sheldon and his friends, despite having fun during their stay, are completely disheveled and exhausted by the week with the Nagase clan; Justin however, while tired, has a beaming smile, for he had a greet week. Kei's father, Kento, stands up and speaks.)

Mr. Nagase (in Japanese): Every year, we come together to celebrate and bond as a family. Even though we now have different family names, we still a part of the same clan. And this reunion in particular is special, for tomorrow, we are to take part in the announcement of the return of the artifacts that were stolen from our country, which have been returned by one of our bravest members of our family, Kei Nagase. But she didn't do this alone, she was lucky to have the help of some talented friends who managed to aid her struggles she couldn't handle alone. So everyone, here's to friends and family.

Everyone: To friends and family.

(After taking a drink, the group has dinner. The meal was a normal dinner, with meat, vegetables, and other stuff, but it was much larger to feed the entire group. Soon, everyone has had their eaten their fill. Sheldon and his friends, still exhausted from the day, start feel queasy, due to some of the food not agreeing with them.)

Penny: I think I'm going to throw up.

(Sheldon and his friends then stand up and leave, stumbling because their legs are still tired from all the activities they did during the day.)

Hakaru: At least they'll sleep well tonight.

(Justin helps the Nagase clan with cleaning up dinner, but notices that Kei isn't around. When they are finish, he notices that everyone is heading outside, and follows. He notices that they are mostly taking to each other.)

Justin: I know I shouldn't get pushy, but what's going on?

(Kei's voice is heard)

Kei: A little something special for you.

(Justin turns and is about to say something, but his breath is taken away at what he sees. It's Kei, dressed on a beautiful blue silk kimono with a silver obi. She didn't wear any makeup or any earrings, taking pride in her natural looks. She walks towards Justin with the grace of a Japanese princess, despite not being one)

Justin (stuttering): Uh…I…you… (takes a deep breath) wow. You look spectacular.

Kei: Thanks.

Justin: How did you get something that beautiful?

Kei: My parents got it from a second hand store for my Coming of Age Day.

Justin: That's from a second hand store? It looks like it came from a master kimono maker.

Kei: I had similar things said when I was first seen in it. It was kept in good condition, and we managed to fix up a few minor problems.

Justin: You look absolutely beautiful in that kimono.

Kei: That's very sweet. I'm also wearing my regular clothes underneath.

Justin: I didn't notice.

Kei: Care to dance?

Justin (Unable to believe what he just heard): C…c…can you repeat that?

Kei (holding her hand up): Care to dance?

(Justin, now more nervous than he has ever been in his life, takes Kei's hand into his own shaking hand. Kei gives a gentle reassuring squeeze)

Kei (softly): Relax, you'll do fine.

(With slow music playing, Kei starts moving in a slow dance, allowing Justin to build his confidence. As if anticipating this, the sky clears up and the moon shines down on the pair, creating a romantic scene. Meanwhile with Sheldon and his friends, they had stumbled into Kei's room. Sheldon falls onto the bed.)

Howard (groaning): What a week.

Leonard: I never felt like this since the arctic exploration.

Penny: I can't help but agree; I feel like hell.

Lucy (recovering a little better than the others): We can focus on the positive, we did have a great time, and me, I think I getting over my social shyness and… (looks at a picture) wait a minute.

(Lucy walks up to it and holds it. It's a picture of the Nagase clan, with Kei among them. Lucy then realizes something is up. She sets down the picture and grabs another, this one showing Kei in her JASDF uniform working on her F-35. Sheldon and the others, their exhaustion and queasiness now gone, look at other picture, all showing Kei at points in her life. Sheldon then notices something and picks it up. It's Kei's letter to her parents, he reads it.)

Sheldon: "Dear Mother and Father, I will find the fastest way back to Japan…"

(We cut back to Justin and Kei, who are still dancing. Justin, now at ease and moving to the music, has a warm smile on his face. The music soon ends and the two stop, but still embrace each other.)

Justin: Wow, that was one of the best dances I ever had I my life.

Kei: Me too. And with moon shining down on us and us in each other's arms, (her eyes start to shimmer) it's got me the courage to say, and do something that I never felt ready to say, until now.

Justin (noticing the shimmer in Kei's eyes): Kei, what is it?

Kei (leaning in): Justin…I…I…

(Kei slowly closes her eyes, and Justin is about to speak when he notices something out of the corner of his eye. He puts a finger to Kei's lips, causing Kei's eyes to open in surprise.

Justin: Perhaps later, we might have a problem.

(Kei is about to ask why, but then she looks at where Justin is looking, and realizes what Justin is talking about. It's Sheldon and his friends, walking out, with Sheldon holding Kei's letter. Kei steps away from Justin and walks forward, getting out of the kimono.)

Kei: Sheldon, guys, I was going to tell you.

Sheldon: This is your family.

Kei: My name is not Hoshi Sato, it's Kei Nagase.

(Sheldon and his friends take in the news, looks of shock and disbelief on their faces)

Kei: I robbed the Norton Simon Museum.

Lucy (shocked): You robbed the Norton Simon Museum?

Kei: Not for valuables or money, but for the artifacts. They were stolen from Japan.

Justin: Guys, Kei really didn't have much of a choice. This was the only way for her to get back home.

(Sheldon and his friends look at Justin with looks of incredulous)

Leonard: You knew about this?!

Justin (a look of sorry on his face): I did.

(Sheldon and his friends take in the information they just heard)

Kei (a look of sorry on her face): I have nothing but respect for all of you.

Sheldon: Then respect our deductive reasoning. You have both used us! (to Kei) You to escape to Japan, (to Justin) and you to fulfill your exploratory humbug!

Leonard: All your shows of compassion and friendship, all of it make sure we stay content.

Penny: We got along fine with our lives, you two have been nothing but rocks in our shoes, slowing us down, endangering our lives, everything we hoped to achieve. And you two knew that, YOU TWO KNEW THAT!

(Penny storms out, followed by Sheldon and the others, with Lucy looking at Kei and Justin with a look of regret, for she saw the two dancing together, and didn't want their happy moment being ruined, before following the others.)

Justin: We can't let them go. They might get lost.

(Kei nods and she and Justin go after Sheldon and the others. But when they go thought the front door, they are greeted by a sight they didn't want to see. Sheldon and his friends have swords angled to slit their throats and pistols at the back of their head. It's the Black Sasori Yakuza.)

Sheldon (in a very sarcastic tone): More relatives?


	19. Chapter 17

Around the World: An Unexpected Journey

**Chapter 17: Day 52: Osaka, Japan: Marine Day Mayhem**

(We come upon Justin and the gang in individual cages in the middle of Utsubo Park)

Bernadette (clearly angry, to Kei): You can forget about a reference!

Kei: I bid a thousand pardons, Bernadette, to all of you.

(Screaming is heard, and the group turns and sees a Japanese man in cage of his own not too far from them, screaming something in Japanese)

Raj: Dude, what is he screaming about?

Kei: He's saying "Please let me go, I'm bored."

Stuart: Why is he in a cage?

(Kei speaks in Japanese to the man in the cage, who replies in Japanese)

Kei (clearly disgusted): Urinating in public.

Justin: Gross.

Howard: At least he had the decency of being forthcoming about it! (to Kei) Is there anything about you that is true?!

Kei: I only lied about my name; the rest was true, my skills, my like and dislikes, and my feelings for Justin especially.

Lucy: So I was right?

Kei: You were right, Lucy.

Leonard: I still don't understand why Hoshi…Kei…oh I don't who you are!

Sheldon: Leonard, I think the question you're trying to say is why Ms. Nagase told Justin, but not us?

Justin: I earned her trust and friendship, and she trusted me, that simple, Sheldon. (Turns and looks out in front of him) Oh boy.

(The Black Sasori Yakuza are everywhere in the park, and a large group walks up to the gang.)

Leonard: Oh great, here comes Mr. Grumpy and the Leatherettes.

(The second in command of the Black Sasori Yakuza, a former JSDF member, more specifically a member of the Special Forces Group, a young man in his late 20s named Akio Baisho, steps forward and draws a Sai on Kei)

Baisho: Where are the artifacts?

Kei: You're better off killing me, traitor.

Baisho: You have nerve. (Walks up to Sheldon) So your comrade is brave, but how about you?

Sheldon: Your threats don't frighten me, along with your silly stick. (Baisho hits a button on the Sai, causing serrations to appear) All right, it's not silly.

Lucy: I spit on you! (Baisho turns to look at her) The United States spits on you!

Justin: This alliance yours with Jack Reynolds won't succeed, people like us will stop you.

Baisho (to both Justin and Lucy): Your turns will come soon enough.

Kei: Coward! (Baisho turns to glare at Kei) Leave them alone, fight me!

Howard: Yes, fight her!

Baisho (smiling at the opportunity of a contest): Let's see how fierce you really are.

(The Black Sasori let Kei out of her cage, as Baisho hands his sai to a subordinate. The two combatants stare each other down and circle each other. Baisho takes an aggressive stance, while Kei takes her tried and true stance. Baisho then lunges, but Kei expertly counters with a Krav Maga bursting technique. The two go back and forth for a minute, but Kei soon gains the upper hand, and drives Baisho back. However, since the other Black Sasori Yakuza have formed a ring, they push back, then start joining in)

Lucy: Hey, that's cheating!

(Kei, while outnumbered, is holding her own against the Black Sasori. However, Justin knows that she is still in trouble, quickly works on trying to get loose himself.)

Lucy: Look out!

(Kei turns and sees a Black Sasori Yakuza trying get her from behind and uses a rear kick to drive him back)

Lucy: Hit them!

Baisho: Silence her!

(A Black Sasori Yakuza grabs Lucy and gags her with as well towel, as well as blinding her with another towel. Justin then sees that said guard is holding the key to his cage, for the Black Sasori used individual locks and keys for their cages.)

Justin: Kei, keep going!

(The guard hears him and decides to gag him, but Justin overpowers him and knocks him out by smashing his head against one of the cage's poles. He then gets the key and frees himself, making sure that the other Black Sasori don't notice. He then locks the guard in the cage and throws away the key. He then gets into the fray by pushing his way through the Black Sasori Yakuza and clocking one of their members that had Kei in a chokehold.)

Justin: Sorry I'm late.

Baisho: Get them both.

(The Black Sasori Yakuza then swarm the two friends, but Justin and Kei use team work to keep them at bay.)

Lucy (muffled): Guys, help them.

Sheldon: Watch out on the right.

(Kei turns but sees nothing.)

Sheldon: The other right.

(Kei turns and gets kicked)

Kei: Stop helping us!

Sheldon: Fine

(Justin and Kei continue to fight, but the Black Sasori Yakuza simply outnumber them.)

Lucy (muffled): I can't see anything. How are they doing?

Amy: They're not wining, but they are doing rather well.

(No sooner than she says that than Kei and Justin are taken down by the Black Sasori Yakuza. They put the two in restraints and into a cart)

Baisho (to Kei): Go home to Mama. (to Justin) And stay on your ranch, cowboy.

(Baisho then kicks the cart, sending rolling through the park and towards the streets. But then the cart's wheels get caught in a net and stops. Kei and Justin look and see Kaho looking back at them.)

Kei: What took you so long?

Kaho: The Black Sasori know how to hide very well.

(Reiko helps Kei and Justin up and cuts their restraints. The Black Sasori Yakuza soon arrive, with Baisho getting up on the cart.)

Baisho: Kaho Akagi, surely you're not foolish enough to take on all of my men by yourself.

(Suddenly, many people appear out of nowhere, half in shinobi armor, and half in samurai armor. All were armed for combat. Justin then notices that the armor didn't look like normal Japanese armor; instead it blended Japanese tradition with modern materials and technologies. Two of them toss Justin and Kei's armor to them, as well as their gear.)

Baisho: Shinobi **and **Samurai?!

(Justin and Kei finish getting in their armor and turn to face the Black Sasori Yakuza. Justin then notices more people joining them. They were JSDF, but Justin then notices that their armor was similar to the one Kei used in Russia when the mercenaries attacked. The Black Sasori draw their weapons)

Baisho: Kill them!

(Justin, Kei, and Reiko slam on the cart, sending Baisho flying, then they spin it around, scattering the Black Sasori Yakuza. Then the two sides clash. Two of the Black Sasori Yakuza help Baisho up)

Baisho: Execute the prisoners; I want their heads on pikes!

Kei: Justin, I'm going to protect Sheldon and the others, think you can handle things here.

Justin: Do what you have to!

(Kei races off after the Black Sasori that are going after Sheldon and the others. Justin and the allied warriors continue to fight the Black Sasori. We can see that Justin grown more skilled due to his training with Kei over the week. His fighting technique had become more refined and honed, proving to be a master knife fighter, wielding his KA-BAR with skill. He remains close to Kaho, and the two prove to be a strong team, easily handling the Black Sasori. We cut to Kei, who is fighting the Black Sasori that were sent to kill Sheldon and his friends, holding her own against them. However, Sheldon is screaming all the way.)

Lucy (muffled): Guys, what's happening?

Howard (as a katana strikes his cage): You don't want to know!

(Kei dispatches the Black Sasori Yakuza that were trying to kill Sheldon and his friends, then goes to Lucy, removing the towels on her face and mouth.)

Lucy: Thank you, Kei. (looks behind Kei) KNIFE!

(Kei quickly turns around and takes down the knife wielding Black Sasori Yakuza member with a Judo throw. Meanwhile, back with Justin, who is taking down a Black Sasori Yakuza member with two knee strikes to the gut and a right cross to the face. He then sees Baisho grabbing two Sai and heading for Kei. Justin tries to go after him but the Black Sasori prevent him from pursing. Fortunately for Kei, Sheldon and his friends see Baisho and warn Kei.)

Lucy: Behind you!

(Kei whirls around and sees Baisho charging her. Kei draws her knife, and the two get circle each other before Baisho swings, with Kei dodging and delivering non-lethal cuts every time Baisho attempts to strike her. Putting her shinobi and military training to good use, she uses dirt to distract Baisho, as well as throwing sticks, but Baisho keeps focus and soon disarms Kei.)

Baisho: I'm all too familiar with your technique.

Kei: You had the advantage in reach with those Sai, but I'm still in this.

Baisho: How's that?

(Stuart, who has been watching the fight, then notices two metal tonfas on Kei's back. She quickly draws them and delivers two swift strikes before Baisho can react. Baisho then charges at Kei again, wielding his Sai with deadly skill. However, Kei proves to have superior skill with her tonfas, blocking each of Baisho's strikes and countering with every chance she gets. She soon manages to disarm Baisho and pin him. Just as she does that, Justin and the allied warriors defeat the Black Sasori Yakuza. Kei then gets off of Baisho.)

Kei: Promise that the Black Sasori will never come back to Osaka.

(Kei extends her hand to Baisho, who takes and honors Kei's request, ordering his men to leave. The allied warriors then remove their masks, revealing that they are Japanese men and women starting at Kei's age at the youngest to their late 30s-early 40s at the oldest. Justin then sees Kei's family among them)

Kei: Some of the group, mostly those around my age are my cousins and relatives, decedents of the Shinobi and Samurai clans.

Lucy: And the others?

Kei: JSDF, a special forces unit called the Donryu, a unit that takes in the best from all branches of the JSDF. They are essentially the successors of the shinobi clans.

Justin: It explains their gear, and their skills.

Sheldon: They're real. The legend was true.

Justin: So the Storm Dragons was the unit you were talking about back in Germany.

Kei: It is.

Justin: If it's a classified unit, why are you telling us about it?

Kei: I'm only telling you the name, and part of it's origin. You earned it, all of you.

Penny (as she is being let out of her cage): So what you were saying was true after all.

Kei: Yes.

Justin: I'm guessing there is one thing left to do.

Kei: One last thing.

(Two hours later, we come upon Tokyo as the Emperor and the Prime Minister make a speech announcing the recovery of the artifacts, as well as displaying them to the public and the watching world. Kei, in her JASDF dress uniform, stands among the group of JSDF soldiers standing as an honor guard. Justin stands among the crowd as well, among an Untied States Armed Forces contingent overseeing the ceremony. This is due to Kei telling them about his action in Russia. They have given him an Army Service Uniform to wear for the ceremony, but his biggest shock came when Kei invited him to join her when she is asked to make a speech of her own. The two give a speech about their adventures together, and what they were before they met each other. After the ceremony, Justin and Kei look for and find Sheldon and his friends packed up and ready to leave)

Kei: Sheldon, guys.

Leonard: Hoshi…Kei, whatever your name is. Save your apologies.

Justin: Guys, Kei risked her life for what she believes in. If anyone should know anything about that, it's you guys.

Sheldon: Please insure Mr. Durante's safe return. (hands Kei some cash) This should be adequate.

Justin: Keep your money. I'm staying with Kei.

Howard: Justin…

Justin: Like I said, it's my choice.

Bernadette: As you wish.

Penny: And I think this belongs to you, Justin.

(Penny hands back Justin his M4A2)

Penny: I used it in back in Hong Kong to escape the mercenaries. And I will never use anything like that again, ever.

Kei: Let me help you win the bet. I may have tricked you into taking it, but I'm willing to finish it.

Justin: Same here.

Amy: We have procured the services of a more reliable gentleman.

(Justin and Kei look and see the same guy that was with them in the cage.)

Man (in Japanese): Give me a minute.

(The man prepares to undo his pants, but two Japanese National Police Agency officers stop him)

Japanese Police Officer (in Japanese): Do you **ever** learn?

(The two officers take the protesting man away)

Raj: Looks like we're going on our own.

(Sheldon and his friends leave, but Lucy decides to stay behind for one last minute.)

Lucy: I always knew that you two had something between each other. You should tell each other how you really feel.

Justin: I just don't feel ready yet.

Kei: Same here.

Lucy: Sometimes life doesn't wait for you to be ready. You should take a chance.

Justin: We'll think about it.

Lucy: Goodbye, Justin and Kei.

Justin and Kei: Goodbye, Lucy.

(Lucy joins Sheldon and the others, and the two cars they have chosen drive off, leaving Justin and Kei looking at them as they disappear into the distance and traffic.)


	20. Chapter 18

Around the World: An Unexpected Journey

**Chapter 18: Day 53: Southeast Asia and Oceania: Pacific Rim Scramble**

(We come upon Sheldon and his friends as they step out of Singapore Changi Airport and into the streets of Singapore)

Leonard: Singapore, one of only three city-states in the world.

Sheldon: An impressive place.

(The gang walks through the streets, asking for directions)

Howard: Excuse me, can anyone direct us to our hotel.

(Suddenly a woman bumps into them, knocking them all down.)

Raj: Whoa.

Woman: Pardon me; I can be such a clumsy moose sometimes.

Howard: No problem.

Sheldon: You should really what where you step.

Bernadette: Sheldon…

Woman (yelps in pain as she tries to get back up): I think I sprained my knee.

Lucy: Perhaps we should find you a doctor.

Woman: There is a kind doctor only several blocks down the road.

Penny: Then we'll be right back.

(Sheldon and his friends walk off, taking the stuff they could carry, but leave their bags behind.)

Woman: Thank you; there should be more people like you in this world.

(As soon as Sheldon and his friends are out of sight, she turns to the bags. She opens one)

Woman: Oh doggy, jackpot.

(The woman stands up and steals the bags, clearly fine. The scene shifts to the Singapore Changi Airport in the morning, three days later [day 56]. Kei and Justin walk out, and look out at the Singapore skyline.)

Justin: Oh man. Can you believe Sheldon and the others in a place like this?

Kei: I'm sure that they are fine.

(We come upon Sheldon and his friends in an alleyway, sitting with each other, with Howard looking for anything that can help)

Howard (to the passing people): A donation to the poor, please. Please, a donation for the poor.

Sheldon: It's futile, they won't listen to us. (Mostly to himself) The great Sheldon Cooper made broke by a woman with a smile.

Penny: Hey, it was you who left our bags behind!

(A form shifts and moves, revealing a homeless man)

Homeless Man (slightly groggy): Who's there?

Howard: A little donation to poor.

Homeless Man: Dalmatians? What you need is money.

Leonard: We can't even scrounge properly!

Homeless Man: Cheer up, all you got to do is figure out what will work for you. Tell me, what separates you from the rest of them?

Raj: We're hungry and miserable.

Bernadette: And I'm very cranky!

Homeless Man: No, you all stink.

(Sheldon and his friends look at the homeless man with looks of disbelief.)

Homeless Man: Now your stink is your most powerful weapon in your begging arsenal. Watch this.

(The homeless man walks up to a man and spooks him)

Homeless Man: Hi, give me some money please.

Man: Yeah, sure, just don't touch me, you stink! (Hands the homeless man money and runs off) That guy smells like a dead pig!

(The homeless man returns to Sheldon and his friends.)

Homeless Man: I'm not proud of it, but it's simple and effective.

Leonard: I'll try it.

Homeless Man: Go right ahead, I have faith in you.

(Leonard walks up to a man, but before he can say anything, the man grabs him, delivers several punches before throwing Leonard back into to the alleyway. Sheldon and the others are shocked, but the homeless man is sympathetic.)

Homeless Man: I'm not going to lie to you, that's going to happen half the time.

Howard: Half the time?! So every one of two people will beat us to a pulp if we tried to ask for money?!

Lucy: Then we might as well improve our scrounging skills.

Homeless Man: Hunk of cheese?

Raj: Thank you.

(Raj then realizes that it is a hunk of moldy cheese.)

Raj: Never mind.

(Sheldon then gets one of his books, and looks through it)

Homeless Man (Not known what the equations in Sheldon's book are): What are them drawings? Are you some kind of demon worshipers?! Don't put a hex on me! (whips out a spoon) I'll cut your hearts out!

Amy: We're scientists, well, some of us are.

Homeless Man (calms done): Oh that's nice.

Howard: Or we **were**.

(Howard takes out a printed copy of his jet prototype)

Howard: And one day, we'll make a machine that will allow anyone to fly.

Homeless Man: Flying men, what flying men?

Stuart: There are no flying men.

Homeless Man: Where are the flying men? Where are the flying men?

Howard: They're over there.

Homeless Man (runs out into the street, scaring everyone): The bird men are coming! The bird men are coming! The bird men are coming!

(The homeless man runs down the street, screaming "The bird men are coming!". Sheldon and his friends simply stay where they are, thinking about recent events)

Penny: Were we wrong in judging Justin and Kei?

Sheldon: Are you trying to make a logical debate out of your guilt?

Bernadette: Sheldon, they might have not told us the truth right away, but after what has happened, if they had done it before they actually did, would we have believed them, would we have saw them as criminals?

Amy: A most logical conclusion.

Howard: They were genuinely sorry when they confessed.

Leonard: Well, we can't apologize to them, since we are stuck in this alley with no place to go.

(Justin's voice is heard)

Justin: When you think there is no hope left, just look for some more.

(Sheldon and his friends turn and see Justin and Kei looking right back at them)

Lucy: Justin, Kei.

Sheldon: You came here for us?

Justin: We're going to help you win the bet.

Kei: Like I said, I may have tricked you into starting this bet, but I'm going to finish it.

Howard: But why?

Justin: That's what friends do. It's that simple.

Kei: Now then, let's get you cleaned up and in fresh clothes, and then we'll be on our way.

(We cut to Reynolds Industries, where Akito Fujima is talking to Jack Reynolds)

Fujima: Mr. Reynolds. I can offer something much more valuable and practical than a bunch of feudal artifacts. If my clan were to become the head Yakuza clan of Japan, we would be able to influence the government into taking your products.

Reynolds: A fascinating deal, but if Sheldon and his friends were to win this bet, I will not have the means or the influence to hand over any equipment.

Fujima: Then I will make sure that Sheldon's trip is permanently cut short.

Reynolds: Excellent, let us consider our deal…

(Reynolds then realizes that Fujima is gone)

Reynolds: Why does he always do that?

Bob: It's still a great idea.

Reynolds (looking at his staff): Then don't stand and loiter about, get those commercials and contracts done! I want them ready in 24 hours.

Jessie: 24 hours? That's…

Reynolds: Just get it done.

(We come upon Justin, Sheldon and the others in the middle of the Australian Outback, with a broken down vehicle. Kei is nowhere to be seen. Justin is getting worried.)

Justin: Kei went to get help hours ago. If she's lost or worse (shudders) I-I…

Lucy: It's okay. Kei will be fine, you should know this better, since you're a lot closer to her.

Justin: You're right, we have plenty of supplies, and have a signal out and Kei has the same thing.

Sheldon: As soon as we are spotted, we will be on our way with little delay.

(We cut to Kei, who is trying to fix her vehicle's engine)

Kei: I knew we should have checked these engines before we took this drive.

(We cut back the others)

Leonard: Perhaps we are getting too optimistic. HELP!

Penny: Help!

Howard: Help us. (Trips on a branch) AH, SNAKE!

Stuart: HELP!

Raj: I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

(They then hear a horn beeping. Everyone turns and sees two off-road cars stopped in front of them)

Howard: Hello. Er I mean, G'day.

(A male voice is heard from the lead car)

Male: Hey, crazy Australian wannabe, get your vehicle out of the way. You're blocking the path.

(A second male voice is heard)

Male #2: Adam, it's them.

Male #1: Well I'll be damned.

(The doors of the two vehicles open and reveal the Mythbusters; Adam, Jamie, Kari, Grant, and Tory.)

Sheldon: Fascinating.

Adam: You guys are the Word Tourers?

Leonard: We are.

Tory: What brings you out here?

Justin: We should be asking you the same question? Anyways, we broke down.

Grant: We're testing a few Australian myths. And we've are big fans of your trip.

Jamie: Fan is a strong word; we've got a large amount of money on you winning your bet. We were planning on donating half to charities and the other to help fund a single seat, single engine airplane project the United States is working on as well as a aircraft restoration project.

Kari: We were given a schematic of on the proposed designs.

(Kari gets a roll of paper from the second vehicle and unrolls it; showing the schematic of a single seat, single engine propeller aircraft)

Jamie: I really don't see much practicality in such craft, unless they plan on letting the general public use them.

Howard (looking at the schematic): This is my design, just with all the problems ironed out. This is brilliant!

The power plant, the size, the materials, everything!

Grant: That's a big compliment; we had a hand in help with the design.

Jamie: That's because we spent an episode trying to fly various prototypes and crashing them into various things.

(The Mythbusters, Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, and Raj talk for several minutes about the plane designs, when Justin decides to cut in.)

Justin: I hate to ruin the conversation but we're still broken down and we don't know where our friend is.

Adam: Friend?

Amy: Yeah, a member of our group went to find help and hasn't returned.

Bernadette: Have any of you seen her?

Tory: Who?

Justin: Kei Nagase.

Tory: You mean the Japanese woman working on a broken down engine?

Jamie: All covered in grease, but not caring about it?

Justin (chuckles): That's her, all right.

Kari (looking behind her): Here she comes now.

(Everyone turns and see Kei in her vehicle, driving up to the others. She gets out and we can see that her face and clothes are covered in grease.)

Justin: Kei!

Kei: Still cool, Justin?

Justin: Sweating, but fine. I see that you are greased up. Does that happen often when you work on your F-35?

Kei: Plenty of times.

(A few minutes later, with the second vehicle all fixed up, Justin and the others drive off, while the Mythbusters watch.)

Grant: Good luck.

Tory and Kari: Go win your bet.

Jamie: No pressure.

Adam (to his comrades): See, to get the beautiful girls, you don't have to be famous, you have work hard.

Jamie: That can go both ways, as with Justin and Kei.

Kari: We should get going too. We've got a myth to test.

(As the Mythbusters drive off, the scene shifts to a montage of newspapers and news reports as news of the gangs travels spread all over the world. People from all over world and all walks of life start to cheer on Justin and the others, from construction workers to celebrity actors. Even video games companies get on the act, creating special TV shorts with characters cheering on the gang. Eventually one Newspaper shows up and displays on the headlines the next destination of the gang, Honolulu, Hawaii


	21. Chapter 19

Around the World: An Unexpected Journey

**Chapter 19: Day 67: Honolulu, Hawaii: The Showdown**

(We come upon Justin and the others as they run through the streets of Honolulu, heading toward the Honolulu International Airport. People are everywhere, cheering on the group)

Bernadette: This is the Aloha State, quite exciting!

Kei: So much to see, and so little time!

Hawaiian: Go, go, go!

Justin: I can see the airport!

Stuart: Then we got to hurry; this is the last flight to California before weather forces a delay.

(The group races down the street but the crowd starts to swamp them.)

Penny: We're not going to make it.

Justin: We will make it!

(Suddenly a Hawaii police officer stops them)

Police Officer: Dr. Sheldon Cooper?

(The group stops and sees the man carrying a wanted poster of them. But Kei realizes the man is smiling.)

Police Officer: Will autograph this? It's for the wife.

Leonard (surprised): We will.

Amy (as the group signs the poster): About this business of us robbing the Norton Simon Museum?

Police Officer: Nah, I'm from Ireland. Nice trip by the way.

(Everyone looks at the airport)

Police Officer: Trying to get to the airport? Come on, I know a shortcut. (to the crowd) Make a lane!

(The crowd parts as the police officer leads the group into a warehouse. Once they are inside, they see that the lights are out.)

Justin: Is this normal?

Police Officer: This warehouse is rarely used, but it takes a direct path to the airport. But this door shouldn't be…

(Three shots ring out, striking the officer and killing him. Justin and the others whirl around and find themselves staring right at the Black Sasori Yakuza with Akito Fujima at the head, holding a two tone SIG P229.)

Fujima: Your journey has quite a stir across the world. Shame it has to end here.

Kei: Let them go, Fujima. This has nothing to do with them!

Fujima: On the contrary, Nagase, Mr. Reynolds and I have made new arrangements for me to become the head Yakuza boss and him to become a leader in electronics production and more. Unfortunately for Dr. Cooper and his friends, they entail their permanent detour.

Sheldon: I always knew Mr. Reynolds was a bit crooked, but I never thought he would associate with a small scoundrel like you.

(Fujima steps forward, showing that he 6' 2", towering over the others, even Sheldon)

Howard: All right, you're not small, but you are still a scoundrel!

(Fujima whips out a katana)

Stuart: As in extremely scary and completely intimidating!

(Kei whispers something into Justin's ear, who understands what she's planning.)

Kei: 1…

(Justin turns to Sheldon and the others, giving them a subtle signal.)

Kei: 2…

(Fujima hardens his gaze, trying to figure out what Kei has planned.)

Kei: 3!

(Sheldon and his friends break into a run, with Justin taking up the rear. Kei stays behind and fights the Black Sasori Yakuza, shooting several with her pistol.)

Fujima: Focus on Dr. Cooper and the others, Nagase's life will end at my hand.

Kei: If you're looking for an honorable duel, then you're looking at the wrong person, Fujima. I fight to win.

Fujima: Good, then let's end this!

(Fujima charges Kei, knocking her down and knocking her pistol out of her hands. Kei quickly grabs a pipe to defend herself against Fujima's katana. Meanwhile, Justin, Sheldon, and the others fight their way through the Black Sasori Yakuza, but they are starting to get overwhelmed.)

Justin: Kei, a little help here!

(Kei hears Justin and breaks off the fight between here and Fujima. She makes her way to the others and helps them fend off the Black Sasori Yakuza. Lucy then sees Fujima using a ladder to climb up to them)

Lucy: It's the Yakuza boss! He's coming!

(Kei sees this and kicks the ladder away, but Fujima manages to grab onto the ledge. Everyone hears a plane take off.)

Penny: Our flight!

Kei (seeing a door way): That way, all of you go, (sees that Justin is about to protest) there's no time! I'll hold off Fujima as long as can!

(Sheldon and his friends make a run for the door, with Justin following. Kei turns to Fujima, who is managing to get up to the walkway. The two then clash again, drawing their knives. Sheldon and the others managed to reach the door and get out, but as they make their way to the airport, Justin stops.)

Leonard: Justin, we've got no time left.

Justin: You guys go on ahead; I'm going back for Kei.

Amy: Justin, now is not the time for emotional conflicts.

Justin: This is my choice. I'm not loosing Kei, not when I can still help. Besides, she can't defeat them all by herself. She's several people short.

Sheldon (contemplates Justin's words): I think he may be right.

Bernadette: She told us to leave her.

Sheldon: Bernadette, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.

Penny: We are the many, she is the few.

Lucy: I think Sheldon is saying that we all must finish this race, not just some of us. Besides, I don't think any of us want Justin's heart to be broken.

Penny (realizing what Lucy is getting at): You're right.

Justin: Then let's not just stand here, let's go!

(Meanwhile, Kei and Fujima are still fighting, now in hand to hand combat. Fujima then uses his greater size to lift Kei and slam her into the ground. But before he can do anything else, Justin comes swinging in on a chain, slamming into Fujima. As Kei gets up, she sees Sheldon and the other taking down the Black Sasori Yakuza. Everyone turns to look at each other as Justin helps Kei up.)

Sheldon: It appears our timing was most impeccable.

Kei: Sheldon, you missed the flight, you've might have lost the bet.

Leonard: At least we didn't lose a friend.

Justin: I'll never abandon you, Kei.

Kei: Justin…I…that's very sweet. It makes me think that…

(Fujima's voice is heard)

Fujima: A love interest, eh? If I can't beat you directly, I'll just make you suffer!

(Kei turns and sees Fujima standing up, aiming his pistol at Justin. Justin stands motionless, paralyzed by fear. Just as Fujima fires, a blur appears in front Justin as he shuts his eyes. He hears a feminine cry of pain, and opens his eyes. What he sees makes his blood run cold. He sees Kei looking at him, and then he feels blood, her blood. He realizes that Kei manage to get in front of him and shield him from the bullet.)

Justin (in a brokenhearted whisper, tears begin to blur his vision): K-Kei.

Kei (in a weak smile, her hold on Justin weakening): Did we…promise each other…that we would…protect each other?

Justin (his whole body shaking): NO…!

(Kei collapse on Justin, as he falls to his knees)

Justin (trying to keep Kei alive): Kei, stay with me! Kei, **please**!

Fujima: Ironic isn't it?

(Justin looks up at Fujima, hot tears continuing to pour as he cradles Kei's head in her chest.)

Justin: You…MONSTER!

Fujima: She let her compassion and kindness cloud her judgment, it prevented her from see the truth about this world and it was the thing that finally destroyed her. Now if you excuse me, I've got business to finish.

(Fujima runs for the door, and Justin stands up after gently setting Kei down. Justin is about charge after Fujima when the others restrain him)

Justin (struggling): Let go of me!

Leonard: Justin, come to your senses. Fujima will kill you in minutes!

Justin (half snarling): Let go!

Sheldon: This isn't the time for vengeance!

Justin: I said stay the HELL OUT OF MY WAY!

Lucy: Justin, calm down, think!

(Justin is about to throw everyone off of him when a hand grabs his ankle and he hears Kei's voice.)

Kei (weakly): Justin…

(Justin turns to look at Kei, her hand on his ankle)

Justin: Kei, release me, this one's personal!

Kei: Justin, calm down! This isn't you!

Justin: I don't care; I want Fujima to pay for what he done!

Kei: Justin, you know…that both…you and me…want…the same thing.

Justin (stops struggling, but his voice is breaking): W-wh-what's…that?

Kei: Fujima…stopped…along with Reynolds.

Justin: We'll get Reynolds, but I'm going to get Fujima first.

Kei: But if…you kill Fujima…Reynolds…can deny…the whole thing…and get away…with everything.

Justin (realizing what Kei's talking about): You want to take Fujima alive, after what he did to you?

Kei: If we forget about compassion…and about our morals…we become no better…than people like Fujima.

Justin: B-b-but how can I stop Fujima, I'm…not…you.

Kei: You can…I know you can…and I know that…you'll do the right thing.

Justin (falling to his knees, since Sheldon and his friends have released him): Kei…

Kei: Justin…you that thing…that I wanted…to say back…at my home?

Justin: When we were dancing under the stars? I remember…but Sheldon interrupted before you could have the chance.

Kei: Yes…

Justin: What was it?

Kei: I…love…you.

(Those three worlds hit Justin like a runaway train. To him, the world had simply stopped.)

Justin: _She…loves me?_

(Justin tries to contemplate everything, and begins to become overwhelmed by emotions of anger, rage, grief, joy, and many others. Just when he is about to lose control, something echoes in his mind.)

Voice: _Do what your heart is telling you._

(Justin digs deep inside and finds something being repeated deep within him.)

Voice: _Just tell her how you feel._

(Justin decides to heed those worlds and opens his eyes, looking at Kei. Gently, he kisses her.)

Justin (in a soft whisper): I love you too.

(Kei smiles and the two nod. Justin stands up and makes his way to the door that Fujima went out. Sheldon and his friends try to restrain him again, but Justin simply slips out their grasp.)

Howard: Justin!

Justin: Get Kei to a hospital, I'm going to finish what she started.

Raj: No way, that's suicide!

Justin (getting the handcuffs from the police officer who was killed trying to get them to the airport, along with the radio): Someone's got to stand up to Fujima, and Kei's hurt.

Stuart: This is still you trying to get revenge, right?

Justin: It's not about me anymore. It's about stopping Fujima and Reynolds, no matter how hard it gets.

Lucy (realizing what Justin is talking about): Alright, go get him.

(Justin nods and patches into the radio. A female voice responds)

Hawaii Police Operator: _Officer Clark, we've not made contact with you in several minutes. Report your status._

Justin: Officer Clark is dead, and a young woman has been shot as well, she's still alive and she has people taking care of her.

Hawaii Police Operator: _Who is this?_

Justin: Justin Durante, a civilian. I'm at a warehouse on the way to the airport.

Hawaii Police Operator: _You mean the one that has never been used, the one with the old sign?_

Justin: That's the one, it has an old store sign and it has a WWII poster as well.

Hawaii Police Operator: _We're sending units and an ambulance now. Can you identify the suspect?_

Justin: Japanese descent, tall, early 40's, extremely well built, and he has a goatee. He is armed with a pistol and katana, but he may have more weapons. His name is Akito Fujima and he is a Yakuza boss.

Hawaii Police Operator: _Understood, we'll send all available units._

Justin: I also wish to aid in the hunt.

Hawaii Police Operator: _There's no need, we can handle this._

Justin: I have my own reasons for wanting to get this guy.

Hawaii Police Operator: _You have a relationship with the woman that was shot?_

Justin: Yes.

Hawaii Police Operator: _Alright, you'll join the units in the search, but you'll obey police regulations._

Justin: Understood.

(Justin then makes his way through the streets, searching for Fujima. We cut to Fujima himself, who is talking on his cell phone)

Fujima (in Japanese): Meet me at the docks, we'll take a private flight back Japan, then we will finish with dealing with Reyn…

(Fujima looks up and sees Justin staring at him. Fujima is stunned that there is no longer anger in Justin's eyes, only focused determination)

Fujima: You Americans are really arrogant, thinking you can take me on in the middle of city with all these people on your own.

Justin: I didn't come alone, Fujima.

(Just as Justin finishes his sentence, a police helicopter flies in, and several police cruisers drive up. A Hawaii Police officer speaks into a megaphone)

Hawaii Police Officer: This is the Honolulu Police Department, we have you surrounded. Surrender at once!

Justin: No escape this time, Fujima, there's nowhere to run.

Fujima: You think this over? This has simply begun!

(Fujima whips out his pistol and starts firing at the officers, who return fire. Justin also fires on Fujima, who retreats into the building he was standing in front of, which happens to be a garage.)

Hawaii Police Officer #2: Why would he do that?

(An engine roars and a red 2013 Nissan 370Z races out.)

Hawaii Police Officer #3: We've got a pursuit. (to Justin) Hop in…

(As Fujima pulls away, he fires his pistol at the officers, one killing the officer that just offered Justin a lift. Justin rushes to the officer and another officer confirm that the shot officer is dead)

Officer: His cruiser still runs, can you drive it, kid?

Justin: I can try.

(Justin gets into the officer's cruiser, a Ford Police Interceptor Sedan, and takes the lead position in the pursuit. Fujima sees this.)

Fujima: _So the Americans have changed their law enforcement cars. No matter, they're no match for my 370Z._

(Fujima guns the engine, suspecting that the police cars have performance similar to the old Ford Crown Victoria, which he can easily outrun, but the Ford Police Interceptor Sedan's more powerful engine and pursuit rated systems allow the larger Interceptor to match the smaller 370Z move for move. Justin lets Kei's training to come into play, keeping calm and focused, and proves to be as good as Kei is. The chase goes from street to street, blasting past red-lights, stop signs, and other cars, but Justin keeps on Fujima's tail, angering the former JSDF commander turned Yakuza boss, even when the rest of the police lose both of them.)

Fujima: _That American is starting to piss me off!_

(Suddenly, Justin slams the Interceptor into the side of Fujima's car. Fujima responds in kind, trying to cripple the Interceptor, but the Interceptor's strong frame shrugs off the blow. The two continue to hit each other, but when Fujima swings left to get additional power for a slam, he clips a car, sending him into Justin and causing both to spin out and crash. Fujima gets out of his 370Z in a slight daze, but sees no movement coming from the Interceptor. Thinking he has dealt with Justin, Fujima heads for a warehouse full of boat equipment. However, when he makes his way through the building, he finds Justin waiting for him. Fujima simply sighs then gets his cell phone and speaks into it)

Fujima: On this cell phone is my accountant, and the Yen equivalent of $1,000. All you have to do accept and this can all be over.

(Justin doesn't speak, but simply takes out the cuffs he took from Officer Clark)

Fujima: $2,000.

(Justin tosses the cuffs, which land at Fujima's feet)

Fujima: Alright, $10,000!

Justin: My honor is not for sell.

Fujima: Honor? Look at the world around you, the world has become a corrupt and decadent hole!

Justin: Is that why you betrayed the Japanese Self Defense Force, the vow to protect its people to become a crime boss?

Fujima: Better where the days when the military was in power, when the way of the Samurai held value.

Justin: You're talking about WWII. That was over 60 years ago. The world has changed, so must people.

Fujima: And look what that change has brought, corruption, war, and decadence! But yet pathetic idealist like Nagase and yourself continue to believe that world is still better.

Justin: It's people like you who breed such corruption, you became consumed with power, and Reynolds became consumed with greed.

Fujima: Freedom has become a new form of corruption.

Justin: A man who is now long since dead said this, "Freedom can only exist as a part of law" It means that we must always have rules, lest we have anarchy. People like Kei exist to fight people like you, Reynolds and other people, but we are not executioners. So why don't you stop the monologue and simply tell me why you are doing this.

Fujima (Realizing that Justin sees through his act): So you're as insightful as Kei, so I'll tell her what I told her. I believed that the Japanese Self Defense Force for is nothing but a pale shadow what it was once was.

Justin: So this was this all about, trying to bring the Japanese military to what it was during WWII. You know what happened the last time a pro-military man got political power.

Fujima: At least the military had status back then; at least it had prestige and dignity.

Justin: The world isn't perfect, but it can be made better, but not with people like you trying to make things worse. Kei told me that military is at last getting some status; it may not be as high as it was during the years up to the Second World War, but at least people will respect the people who give their lives for the defense of their country.

Fujima: That is not enough; I want what we once had!

Justin: That time has long passed, now is the time to accept the consequences of your actions. Come quietly, and this will not go any further.

Fujima: I will not bow down to anyone! Not the Japanese Self Defense Force, not the Japanese Government, and CERTAINLY NOT **YOU!**

(Fujima lunges at Justin, tackling him, but Justin manages to get him off and the two circle each other before going at each other again. While Fujima was bigger than Justin, all of Kei's training has made Justin her equal in physical capabilities, allowing Justin to be Fujima's physical equal. Then Fujima draws a knife, a tanto, forcing Justin to change tactics and draw his Ka-Bar knife. The fight between the two continues back and forth, neither one gaining the advantage, even after Justin sustains several slash and stab wounds, until Fujima manages to throw Justin off him and draws his pistol when Justin tries to get back up.)

Fujima: You Americans are alike, cowboys and so called "one man armies" it's time you get a lesson death.

(Justin simply closes his eyes and awaits his fate)

Justin: _Kei, I'm sorry._

(Fujima pulls the trigger, but only a click is heard)

Fujima: What?!

Justin (hearing the gun click): _Empty!_

(Justin suddenly springs up and grabs Fujima's gun wielding arm, then rotates so he is facing Fujima's back, climbs up, then kicks out both of his feet, sending Fujima into the floor face first while he lands feet first. As Fujima looks up, face bloody from the blow, he sees Justin pointing his pistol at him)

Fujima: So you're going to kill me in revenge for Nagase.

Justin: I'm not going to kill you.

(The doors to the warehouse are kicked open, and Honolulu police officers rush in)

Justin: But you're not walking away either.

(Justin holsters his pistol as the officers restrain Fujima. One of the officers sees Justin's injuries.)

Hawaii Police officer: Sweet Jesus, kid, are you okay?

Justin (as the officer calls for a medic): I imagine I'm worse than I feel.

(A paramedic comes in)

Paramedic (looking over Justin's wounds): No life threatening wounds, but you'll still need to be taken to the hospital because they are still pretty serious.

Fujima (to Justin, as he is being restrained): You think you have won, Mr. Durante, but I'm the true victor. I killed Nagase, and you don't have any proof of my association with Reynolds.

(Another police officer walks in; Justin sees that her badge shows that she is with Interpol.)

Justin (to the paramedic): Did you pick up the woman that was shot at the warehouse?

Paramedic: We did.

Justin: Did she…last long?

Paramedic (sighs): I'm a ten year man, and I've always hated being the bearer of bad news.

(Justin closes his eyes and waits for the worst)

Paramedic: But today is not that day.

Justin (opening his eyes): W-what?

Paramedic: The shot missed her heart and other important blood vessels, she'll live, and she'll make a full recovery.

(Justin, overwhelmed by joy and relief, collapses to his knees, crying in joy. The Interpol officer sees this and smiles.)

Interpol Officer: The ambulance will take you to the hospital she's in. (turning to Fujima) As for you, you are to be extradited to Japan for your crimes.

Fujima: You have no proof.

Interpol Officer: We watched the World Tourers with great interest. When you stole those artifacts, we finally had the proof we needed. But we needed the artifacts returned to Japan, and listening to your little rant provided more evidence of your dealings with Reynolds.

(Fujima is shocked, while Justin is amazed)

Justin: So Kei's mission to get the artifacts was part of a plan to take down Fujima, his Black Sasori, and Reynolds?

Interpol Officer: We managed to raid the Black Sasori's assets after you returned the artifacts.

Justin (smiling): Happy to be of service.

Paramedic: We can get a litter.

Justin: No, I'll walk.

(Justin struggles to his feet, but is still able to limp out. Fujima, realizing that his plans have gone to pieces, breaks free and walks towards Justin, despite repeated warnings from the Honolulu Police Officers and the Interpol Officer to stop or he was going to be tazered, and Justin ignoring him.)

Fujima: Hey Durante!

Hawaii Police Officer: Stop walking.

Fujima: YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE?!

Interpol Officer: Stop Fujima, or we will tazer you.

Fujima: **JUST A DIRTY SON OF A…**

(The Interpol Officer fires her tazer, striking Fujima in the back, causing him to scream before he falls to the floor. We cut back to Justin who gets into the ambulance, and lets the paramedics treat his wounds as it drives to the hospital, and is given an anesthetic to help. We cut to when he wakes up, a day later. He looks around, and finds Kei look right back at him with a smile. Justin returns the smile.)

Justin: How are you?

Kei: Sore, but I'll recover. And you?

Justin: The same.

Kei: I heard about what you did. Thank you.

Justin: Thank you for believing in me.

(Sheldon and his friends walk in)

Bernadette: Are you two alright?

Justin: We will be.

Penny: They say that'll you have to be here for a few days to make sure that your injuries have healed.

Justin: Then when we can leave, we'll take the earliest trip to California, whether it is plane or boat.

Sheldon: It's unlikely that it will allow us to reach Caltech in time.

Kei: We're not giving up, all of us nearly died on more than one occasion, we're going to take the earliest ship or plane and win that bet.

Leonard: Then it looks like we are seeing this through to the end.


	22. Chapter 20

Around the World: An Unexpected Journey

**Chapter 20: Day 75: Pacific Ocean: The Last Leg**

(We come upon a US Carrier Strike Group on it's way to San Diego, more specifically, Strike Group Nine. On the USS Ronald Regan, Justin, Kei, Sheldon and his friends are looking on a map. Apparently, they managed to hitch a ride with the Strike Group in order to finish the race. Sheldon is looking over calculations)

Sheldon: Yes, yes, yes (looks at the calculations) NO! Even by those calculations, we're still behind by one day.

Bernadette: Sheldon, there must be some way we can make it.

(One of the Ronald Regan's crew overhears the conversation, which happens to be the Carrier's captain, Thom Burke)

Captain Burke: Sheldon Cooper on my carrier?

(The gang turns around, and jumps back in surprise)

Captain Burke: What honor, to all of you.

(The group calms down)

Captain Burke: I've got a bit of money riding on you, so does most of the crew in the Strike Group. My wife's not too happy about it, but she does send her regards.

Kei: It's an honor to be aboard, sir.

Justin: And quite a surprise. How did we even get clearance to get aboard in the first place?

Captain Burke: Let's just say that Interpol is clearly not afraid to pull strings with the government. We also heard about your actions in Osaka, and the little play Nagase did by putting you in the US military contingent of guards.

Justin: You heard that too, huh?

Captain Burke: Pretty hard not to, something like this is rarely done.

Justin: I noticed that you have F-35's.

Captain Burke: Yeah, finally, the upper echelons finally decided to stop over-complicating the plane and focus on making it work.

Kei: Ever used them?

Captain Burke: Not in combat, but they'll get their chance soon enough. Once we stop in San Diego and get some R&R, we'll be deployed and get to put the new planes through their paces.

Kei: We're doing the same with our F-35's back in Japan. I fly on occasion.

Justin: What was it like?

Kei: A lot different from the F-15J and F-2, but once you get used to it; it's a dream to fly, but I still love the F-2.

Justin: I might never be able to do that, fly in a plane.

Kei: I've been giving you lessons, and you will get your chance one day. I promise.

Justin: Thanks, Kei.

(We cut to Jack Reynold's office as the RED Team walks in. It's clear that their time chasing Justin and the others, along with their time spent in a Chinese prison weren't kind on any of them.)

Rick: It's the RED Team. My god, they made it around the world before Sheldon!

Sniper: We came back from China the short way. On a prison plane.

Reynolds: I take you don't have Sheldon or any of his friends in that bag.

(The Pyro looks at the bag he is holding, and then shakes his head "No")

Reynolds: The artifacts, perhaps.

(The Soldier opens his mouth, but then sighs. We cut to outside of Reynolds's office, as he and his guards throw the RED Team out of the window, then throwing the bags that the RED Team was carrying onto them. We cut back to Carrier Strike Group Nine on the USS Ronald Regan's bridge, with Captain Burke talking with Justin and the others)

Captain Burke: I hate to say it, but we simply can't divert from our course to San Diego, even for you. But I had a word with the Admiral and the rest of the Strike Group. We'll give you a boat to allow you to get to where you are going.

Sheldon: The effort is appreciated but it won't bring us even close. We'll only gain a mere six hours.

Captain Burke: There must be something that we can do.

(Justin and Kei look out at the USS Ronald Regan's aircraft)

Kei (looking at Justin): I think it's time you get your wings.

Sheldon: That's silly. Humans never evolved to have wings.

Leonard: Sheldon, I think she meant that we will fly to Pasadena.

Captain Burke: Not with our aircraft.

Howard: Why not, I'm a former astronaut.

Captain Burke: Two reason. One, it's going too far. Two, there's a difference to strapping yourself into a Russian Soyuz after months of training and stepping into the cockpit of a 23 ton, multi-million dollar jet fighter with no training.

Justin: Then we'll simply make our own aircraft.

Howard: Of course, my designs. They are based on existing designs, but scaled down to be single seat aircraft. I'll just have to make modifications to allow them to take off and land on a carrier.

Captain Burke: This could be a coincidence, but we are actually the parts needed to make said aircraft, we intended to use them as trainers.

Leonard: But let me guess, strictly off limits.

Captain Burke: Yes.

Kei: But you never assembled them or tested them?

Captain Burke: That's right.

Justin (getting what Kei is saying): What if we used them, testing them on your behalf, and what damage is sustained we will cover with our own money.

Kei: Besides, I'm a Japanese Air Self-Defense Force Pilot.

(Captain Burke is stunned, but everyone on the bridge seems to understand Justin and Kei's plan, even the Admiral nods.)

Captain Burke: Looks like you got yourself a deal. (to the crew) Alright men, let's go to work.

(We cut to a montage of Justin and the Gang working with Carrier Strike Group Nine's crew in order to build the prototype planes. As the planes become more and more complete, we can see the planes were designed after turboprop trainer planes, with Justin's plane looking almost identical to a T-6 Texan II and Kei's being similar to the Fuji T-7. And when they are not building the planes, they are learning how to fly them. When the planes are done, the gang looks at their work.)

Leonard: Looks like we will fly tomorrow.

Sheldon: Then I insist that we turn in for the night.

Lucy: Yeah, we've got a big day ahead.

(Everyone heads the places that they had been provided to sleep in. Justin and Kei head to their place, a empty space that they converted into a room for their stay. Justin is quite nervous)

Kei: Nervous?

Justin: Yeah.

Kei: You know that I was when I first flew.

Justin: You're right.

Kei: This may be your first true flight, but I know you can do it.

Justin: Thanks. But answer this one question.

Kei: Alright.

Justin: When you told me that you loved me, was it for real, or was it in an attempt to make me stop?

Kei: What does your heart tell you?

Justin (thinks for a minute): That you meant it.

Kei (lovingly touching Justin's face): And I did.

(Justin then reaches for something in his pocket, a folded piece of paper with a notch in the bottom)

Justin: Your mother said you loved things that are handmade. This is something that I made for you.

(Justin blows into the paper, and it blossoms into a beautiful paper flower identical to a cherry blossom. Kei is amazed, tenderly holding it when Justin sets it in her hands)

Justin: You know what I want, Kei. And you know I have been trying to do. So, what's your answer?

Kei (setting down the paper flower, in a soft voice): I don't think there is anything that needs to be said, Justin.

(Justin smiles, knowing what Kei said was better than he could ever imagine. He shallows a lump in his throat when her eyes start to shimmer, full of emotion. He can hear his breath quicken as she licked her lips. He could've sworn that he felt his heart stop when her eyes start to fall closed. Then he feels his body being pulled towards her by an unknown force, and Kei leans in, waiting. Both knew that even if they hadn't been through what they have been through, they both – simply because they were a man and a woman wanting each other – knew exactly what they were waiting for, a kiss. The two let their lips connect, and enjoy an embrace, sharing a few more sweet and gentle kisses before letting sleep take them, staying in each other's arms. The next day [it's now day 80, with only 4 hours until noon]; Justin and Kei are in their planes and hooked up to the aircraft catapults, along with Sheldon and Leonard. The others are also in their planes, waiting for their turn. After going through their checklists, the USS Ronald Regan turns into the wind. The flight crew is on the deck, doing their standard procedure for catapult take-off.)

Sheldon: This is the last time zone, and the last time we will set our watches ahead.

Leonard: Well then, shall we fly?

Justin: Let's fly.

Captain Burke: Dr. Cooper, and the rest of you. Good luck and Godspeed.

Kei: Thank you, sir.

(Justin and Kei fire up their engines, and the catapult crews make the final preparations. Soon everything is ready. The catapult officer readies to give the signal to launch.)

Raj: Howard, are you sure these planes can handle the launch?

Howard: No!

(The catapult officer gives the signal to launch, and the catapult crew fires the one underneath Justin. Justin is pushed into his seat as his plane is sent racing down the launch ramp, and takes air just as it reaches the edge of the flight deck. Justin immediately grabs the joystick and begins to get altitude. Kei and the others soon launch into the air as well, without a hitch. After doing a fly by to thank the crew of Carrier Strike Group Nine, the gang gets into formation. Justin, after overcome the initial shock of the catapult launch, soon musters the courage to look around. He can hear everyone on the radio, some with shock, and others with excitement)

Penny: Wooo, look at this everyone, we're flying!

Leonard: This is incredible.

Lucy: Better than you can hope?

Justin (finally speaking): Better than I can imagine.

Sheldon: Now that we are comfortably in the air, we shall now make our way to our final destination. Nagase, you lead the formation.

Kei: Negative, Justin will lead.

(Justin is stunned, but when Kei moves from the lead position, he instinctively takes the lead position.)

Leonard: Kei, you're the most experienced pilot out of all of us.

Kei: No, Justin is leading; I'll be on his six-o-clock.

Howard: Kei…

Justin: Everyone relax. I think Kei is trying to teach me leadership skills, and I'll take the challenge.

Lucy: Then what's our next move?

(Justin looks at his display, which showed a map and a path to Pasadena. Double checking with a real map, he taps into his radio)

Justin: I've managed to get a flight route down. Follow my lead.

(Justin turns and climbs into the clouds, with the others close behind. We cut to Jack Reynolds in his office, playing with a slinky, as his secretary Jessie enters, nervously holding a letter. She hands it to Reynolds.)

Jessie: It's a letter from Interpol.

(Reynolds, stunned, takes the letter and opens it. It's a largely blank piece of paper, but it has the standard lettering and address of Interpol, but what get's Reynolds's attention is one sentence which read 'We know your dirty secret'. Reynolds looks at Jessie, anger in his eyes. Jessie races for the door and manages to shut before Reynolds manages to throw a cup full of pencils at her. We cut back to Justin and the others as they near Pasadena. Justin looks at his watch.)

Justin: We can make it.

(Justin then hears over the radio from the nearest airport that they are backed up.)

Justin: Now we've got a problem, the airport is dealing with heavy traffic.

Howard: By time we land, we would have lost.

(Just then looks at Caltech and sees a patch of road that is long enough to allow all of them to land, and sees a light being flashed via a mirror.)

Justin (cycling his radio): Hey, who's doing that?

(A young, but familiar voice is heard.)

Voice: _Nice to know that you can fly._

Justin: Olivia?

Olivia: _I heard that you were on your way to win this bet, and I managed to get the people to clear a stretch of road for you._

Justin (seeing people starting to follow him and the others): Well make sure it stays clear, we've got people swarming in.

(We cut to the ground where a young police officer is speaking an older one)

Younger Police Officer: Sir, rumor has it that several aircraft are heading for Caltech, our museum thief at the controls.

Older Police Officer: Some people would believe anything.

(As if on cue, a crowd of people runs past them)

Crowd: Aircraft are heading for the Caltech University, the World Tourers are flying!

Older Police Officer: See what I mean.

(We cut to Reynolds's office as Jessie bursts in)

Jessie: Several planes are heading for Caltech and people are swearing (Hears Reynolds scream in rage, backing away) that it's Dr. Cooper and company flying.

(We cut back to Justin and the others, as they circle their proposed landing area.)

Howard: That's barely enough for us to all land.

Sheldon: We must find an alternate landing area now!

Justin: No! There's not enough time! We've got to land now!

(We cut to Reynolds as he drives up to the crowd and makes his way to the Caltech entrance. The police are already there, including Chief Sanchez.

Reynolds (seeing the planes): No! I will not lose this bet. Sanchez, I want Dr. Cooper and his companions arrested the instant they touch the ground!

(We cut back to Justin and the others)

Justin: Alright everyone, get ready.

Stuart: For what?

Justin: We're going to land.

Penny: This is crazy!

(The group lines up and makes a final approach for the makeshift runway. When people see this, they do the smart thing, and that was to clear the streets.)

Reynolds: Hold you ground, why are they all running?!

Chief Sanchez: Everyone off the streets!

Reynolds: COWARDS!

(Only when he sees that Justin and the others are really going to land does Reynolds run. He dives behind a car and curls up. Justin and the gang line up the road and take their airspeed to the lowest that they can take it without stalling. As soon as they are right on the road, they cut their engines and apply the brakes, and manage to stop without hitting each other. The crowd cheers when they see this. As the group gets out, Leonard remembers something.)

Leonard: We never got a chance to see New Zealand.

Kei: There's no time.

Reynolds: Arrest them! They robbed the Norton Simon Museum!

(Pasadena police move in and restrain the group)

Justin: Nonsense! Where's your proof?!

Reynolds: I'm the head of Reynolds Industries! I don't need to prove ANYTHING!

(Reynolds's staff looks at Reynolds as if he has lost his mind.)

Reynolds: Besides, by the time you get out of prison, you have lost the wager.

(A clock tower strikes noon, Reynolds smiles while Justin and the others sigh)

Justin: Noon.

Sheldon: We did what our abilities allowed us.

(Suddenly, a ruckus is heard. It's the RED Team, making their way through the crowd)

Heavy: Out of our way. Move!

Reynolds: Should have thrown them off the roof.

(The RED Team makes themselves seen.)

Reynolds: Get those clowns out of here!

Spy: Clowns? So this is the thanks we get for going nearly around the world to stop Dr. Cooper and his companions for you.

(The crowd starts to mutter among themselves.)

Justin: He also sent a former JSDF officer turned Yakuza boss to kill us, one he happened to be in business with.

Scout: That's right, he did! Along with a full army of mercenaries to help us!

(The crowd starts to make their disapproval of Reynolds known)

Reynolds: Lies! All of it! (to Sanchez) Sanchez, tell them!

(Sanchez doesn't speak)

Reynolds (groans): Bob, you tell them!

Bob: Ahhhhh…

Reynolds (groans louder): Rick, your turn!

Rick: Uhhhhh…

Reynolds: You incompetent WORMS!

Sanchez (pointing at Reynolds): That man throws objects at me. Various objects, from pencils to laptops.

Bob: Yes, Jack Reynolds's a bully.

Rick: And a liar. I had to do things I will never forgive myself for doing, from corporate sabotage, to underground illegal arms manufacturing.

(Kei is shocked)

Kei: _So that's where those mercenaries got those weapons and equipment, Reynolds was making illegal copies!_

Reynolds: Oh, boo hoo! So what if I did try to kill Sheldon Cooper, was working with a Yakuza boss, and doing arms manufacturing without approval! What are you spineless twits are going to do about it?! I'm the big fish that runs this place! I'm the big dog! SO WHICH ONE OF YOU BUGS IS GOING TO STOP ME?!

(A young kid steps forward)

Kid: The President of the United States.

Reynolds (turning to the kid): The President? (laughs out loud) The only way that guy could ever stop me, is to drop the White House on me!

(Justin turns and notices President Obama and the United States Secret Service making their way through the crowd)

Justin: Or he can just simply send the Secret Service after you.

Reynolds (gulps): And they're right behind me.

(Reynolds whips around, coming face to face with Obama)

Reynolds (stunned, but trying to not show it): Mr. President, I just apprehended the culprits that robbed the Norton Simon Museum.

(The crowd, Justin, Kei and the others protest)

Obama: Enough! (the crowd calms down) That never gets old. (to Reynolds) So, Jack Reynolds; fraud, attempted murder multiple times, working with a foreign criminal and traitor of a allied nation's military which includes theft, disrupting the peaces between the US, Russia, and China by sending in armed mercenary forces, and stealing a Untied States Armed Forces prototype rifle.

Reynolds: You can't prove that last one.

Justin: But I can!

(Justin unzips his backpack and shows the M4A2)

Justin: I got this off one the mercenaries that attacked me in Moscow.

(One of the Secret Service Agents takes the rifle and looks at the serial number)

Secret Service Agent: This is the rifle, sir.

Obama (to Reynolds): I think you've been doing things that are not allowed by law.

Reynolds: Mr. President, there's an explanation to this. What it was that I was simply…Oh, screw this! I'm out of here!

(Reynolds makes a run to escape)

Obama: Why do they always run? Arrest him!

(Reynolds attempts to get to his car but is tackled and restrained by Secret Service Agents, who hand him to police, who in turn put him into a Police van, all the while, Reynolds protests)

Reynolds: Let me go, don't you know who I am?! (as the doors to the van are shut) I'll get you for this, Dr. Cooper!

(The police van drives away, while Obama looks at the planes that the gang flew in)

Obama: So these are the planes you flew to get here.

Howard: My design, with help from the others.

Obama: Pretty impressive.

Bernadette: Still, we failed to win the bet. Sorry Sheldon.

Sheldon: Bernadette, I think you fail to understand the journey we took was more important than the destination.

Justin: He's right. We've saw the world, explored new cultures, took off a aircraft carrier, took part in a few competitions, we even got a day on a movie set. (This surprises the whole crowd, even Obama.) Made a few friends, (holding Kei's hand) fell in love. Who really cares if we lost a bet?

Obama: I do have a bit of money riding on all of you.

Leonard: But Mr. President, it's gone past noon.

Obama: That gives you 24 hours remaining.

Penny: Did we miscount?

Kei: No, our watches were set ahead one hour with ever time zone we went through.

Sheldon: The International Date Line. If we set our watches ahead through all 24 times zones, that means that here it's still day 79.

Justin: That means…

Kei: We've won!

(Sheldon is so stunned by the victory that he faints. He recovers a second afterward)

Justin: That's new.

Sheldon: Please forgive me, Mr. President. I never intended to do that.

Obama: Go and win your bet. I look forward to see what you can think up.

(Sheldon nods and the group joins up)

Justin: Lets go.

(The group followed by the cheering crowd, races to Caltech and crosses the entrance.)

Justin: We've done it, everyone, we've won!

(Everyone cheers)


	23. Epilogue

Around the World: An Unexpected Journey

**Epilogue: Day 80: Los Angeles, California: Going Home**

(We come upon the group at the Los Angeles International Airport. Justin and Kei are talking with Justin's family, along with Sheldon and his friends.)

Leonard: After all of what we've been through, we now go our separate ways.

Justin: We have our homes and families. And I've got to find a job.

Sheldon: There were plenty of opportunities at Caltech.

Justin: I'm not ready for a move, and when I move, it will be a place I want to go to.

Lucy: Well we've got to head home now, take care of yourselves, Justin and Kei.

Kei: Same with you.

Penny: I won't mind doing another trip, but I don't want to go through all of that chaos again.

Justin: And you probably won't have to either.

Stuart: See you.

(Sheldon and his friends leave, leaving only Justin, Kei, and Justin's parents)

Justin: So your flight is back there?

Kei: Yes.

Justin: Well mine is right here.

(The two share a hug and kiss)

Kei: Take care of yourself.

Justin: You too.

(The two make to leave, but Justin turns back)

Justin: Kei, I want you to have something.

(Kei turns around and sees Justin taking out a box with webcam.)

Kei: For me?

Justin: Yeah, so we can remain in contact with each other.

Kei: That reminds me. I wanted to give you this.

(Kei hands Justin the M4A2, Justin is stunned and amazed)

Justin: How…?

Kei: The President wanted you to have it, but the thing I wanted give you is on it.

(Justin notices the letter attached to the rifle. He takes it off and opens it. It's a letter from Kestrel Industries, hiring him)

Kei: They opened an office in Titusville, and they need a clerk, so I told them about you, and they hired you.

Mrs. Durante: That's pretty sweet of you.

Kei: Least I can do for my new boyfriend.

Justin: Thanks.

Kei: I hope we can be with each other again.

Justin (smiles): What does your heart tell you?

Kei (smiles): We'll be with each other again.

Justin: See you.

Kei: See you.

(Kei heads to her flight)

Mr. Durante: You've got yourself one special girlfriend.

Justin: I know.

Mrs. Durante: Even though you'll see her again, I think this adventure will be the biggest one you'll ever have.

Justin: I think you're wrong. I think that my adventures with Kei are just getting started.

Mr. Durante: And if what you've been through was only the beginning, I only wonder what you go through in other adventures.

Justin: As a wise man would say, life is a box of chocolates; you never know what you'll get. And this world tour and meeting Kei was only the first one.

(Justin and his parents then step on their plane, and the last shot we get is their plane taking off into the sky before everything fades to black)


End file.
